


Новая Луна

by Lena_Fekhner



Series: Алессия [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:08:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 30,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27025591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lena_Fekhner/pseuds/Lena_Fekhner
Summary: Нильс, рыцарь Ордена Белого Ежа, возвращается к своей возлюбленной, в то время как злой волшебник пытается ему помешать. В результате особенно злостного колдунства с небес срываются две звезды в компании одной из которых Нильс вынужден проводить остаток путешествия.
Series: Алессия [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1972360





	Новая Луна

**Author's Note:**

> 2016  
> Бета - .Lyra

****Глава 1, в которой Нильс дважды вынужден задержаться.** ** ****

В далёкой Алессии, стране, до неприличия процветающей и до безумия приличной, каждый знает, насколько почётно звание Рыцаря. В глазах простого люда это звание сравнимо с титулом графа или, по крайней мере, маркиза, а кто-то, живущий вдали от столицы, может шепнуть, что Рыцарь почти такой же важный, как король. Правда, в отличие от графов, маркизов и уж тем более королей, рыцаричастенько бывали в народе, что не мешало появлению ореола загадочности вокруг их персон.

Нильс Орейн, рыцарь Ордена Белого Ежа, одного из самых почетных орденов во всей Алессии, считал, что проку от загадочности, да и от уважения простолюдинов, крайне мало. Тем более на севере, куда редко обращался взор правителя, а народ был предоставлен сам себе и по большей части обходился без посторонней помощи. Разве что в Марьландаре, крупном порту, активно торгующем со столицей, можно было, имея звание, получить бесплатно тёплую постель и еду, но в этот раз Нильс слишком спешил, чтобы делать такой крюк, и направился в Батлор, самый северный город Алессии, через перевал Маранд.

Приятного на севере было не много: слишком холодным и однообразным выглядело всё вокруг. Когда Нильс впервые попал в эти края, ему показалось, что жизнь здесь остановилась много лет назад, после падения некогда прекрасного эльфийского царство в первой Черной войне. И самым безрадостным местом был Маранд.

Невзрачные серые дома ютились у подножия скал и казались крошечными в сравнении с мрачной громадой Элеверских гор. В начале осени, когда снега ещё не было и всё кругом было одинаково бесцветным, безмолвная полуразрушенная крепость, что возвышалась над людским поселением, казалась опасной и неизменно воскрешала в памяти самые жуткие истории про призраков и вампиров. Стоило Нильсу взглянуть в зияющие чернотой провалы окон, как в сердце его поселялось неопределенное ноющее чувство тоски, которое не могли изгнать ни вкусная еда, ни жаркий огонь в очаге, ни приятный разговор. А уж приятными разговорами, при всей своей кажущейся негостеприимности, Маранд не был обделён. Когда бы вам ни довелось посетить город, таверны были полны: тут собирались и гномы Западных гор, путешествующие в Марьландар; и караваны с юга, боящиеся прямой дороги на север; и искатели приключений, отправившиеся на север в поисках славы и богатства. И каждый, будь то воин или торговец, имел в запасе интересную историю или песню, что ещё не слышал никто в Маранде, а то и на всём севере, которая неизменно помогала скрасить долгий вечер, а наутро отправиться в путь с лёгким сердцем.

Эта осень решила поведать жителям города и их многочисленным гостям новую историю, несомненно, достойную быть пересказанной не одну сотню раз: даже старейшие из гномов не могли вспомнить, чтобы в этих местах в самом начале осени бушевала метель. Да настолько яростная, что никто не осмеливался выходить на улицу в одиночку, предпочитая сидеть дома или в трактире и обсуждать неожиданное событие. Одни досадовали на внезапное препятствие и неподготовленность к зиме, другие дивились чуду природы, а третьи радовались, что можно отложить путешествие и задержаться в уютной таверне. Нильс был поражен не меньше остальных.

Утром, сразу по прибытии в Маранд, он намеревался задержаться лишь на несколько часов, чтобы сделать все необходимые для путешествия дальше на север приготовления. День обещал быть настолько ясным, что даже старая крепость угнетала меньше обычного; поэтому рыцарь едва не рассмеялся в ответ на слова старого торговца, давнего знакомого Нильса, который недоверчиво глядя на плотные облака далеко на севере, покачал головой и уверенно заявил, что будет буран.

Вечером, глядя сквозь мутное стекло на неистовствующую бурю, Нильс понял, что напрасно не послушал знающего человека, но как же сложно поверить в пургу, когда всего несколько дней назад он был на юге от перевала, где ещё не отцвело лето. Теперь же рыцарю казалось, что эта страшная вьюга не прекращается уже вечность и не закончится никогда. Он, словно зачарованный, смотрел на мечущиеся за окном снежинки, будто это могло успокоить бурю или хотя бы помочь Нильсу спрятаться от ехидных взглядов, которые бросали в его сторону другие посетители таверны. Всеми силами он пытался сохранить невозмутимый вид, словно на север его действительно привели дела, о чём сообщалось сегодня всем знакомым в городе, которые уже успели проявить любопытство. А знакомых, надо сказать, у рыцаря было достаточно: людей на севере было немного, несмотря на богатства, которые сулил Батлор или магия Сэльцвига, и по большей части все, кто умел примириться с этим неприветливым краем, были знакомы меж собой. За неполные три года, что Нильс не появлялся в этих краях, не многое изменилось: пара новых лиц в толпе да более крепкая дверь в одном из трактиров. И в самом рыцаре произошло не так много изменений, чтобы остаться неузнанным. Разве что тёмные, чуть с рыжинкой волосы отросли, в светло-карих с золотом глазах поубавилось огня, по крайней мере, так сказал один его друг, а вот кожа осталась такой же светлой, словно последние два года Нильс провёл не на Восточных островах.

Однако время сделало своё дело: теперь Нильса не звали за общий стол, чтобы за кружкой эля назвать любимчиком Фиравелей и вызвать бурю смеха, а только поглядывали в его сторону, стараясь скрыть ухмылки. Но когда рыцарю стало казаться, что ещё один взгляд, и он потеряет самообладание, в таверну ввалилась компания гномов.

\- Ба! Так ведь это мастер Нильс, ежели только не врут мои старые глаза! – воскликнул гном, чьё имя было слишком длинным и сложным для людей, поэтому Нильс звал его Таг. – А смею заметить, что мои острые глаза не врут мне никогда! – добавил Таг, который имел привычку говорить почти так же долго, как звучало его имя.

\- Ага, только если ты не хряпнешь лишнего, - подколол старого Тага товарищ, которого Нильс знал под именем Рода.

\- Старик прав, это действительно наш добрый друг Нильс! – воскликнул третий гном, что имел привычку представляться Мартином, и это, как ни странно, действительно было его имя.

\- Ну-ка рассказывай, дружище, а чего это тебя не было видно в наших прекрасных землях уже, дайте-ка прикинуть… Уж без малого три года, ежели только не подводит меня моя никчемная память? – спросил Таг, беззастенчиво подсаживаясь к повеселевшему рыцарю.

Прежде чем старый гном успел упомянуть, безукоризненность своей памяти, его товарищи наперебой стали звать трактирщика и заказывать «всего и побольше». Нильс с трудом сдержал улыбку – гномы народ весёлый, но весьма обидчивый, и обиду свою привыкли прощать, заставляя обидчика выпить не меньше десяти кружек эля за своё здравие, да ещё десятку за оскорблённую честь, а к таким испытаниям и тратам рыцарь готов не был.

\- Ну рассказывай, негодник, куда это ты подевался и чего это объявился вдруг? – ничуть не стесняясь спросил Род, когда трактирщик удалился, обеспокоенный, сумеет ли прокормить столь прожорливых гостей.

\- Да так, была работа на Островах, - уклончиво ответил Нильс.

\- Ба, парни! Да он обдурить нас удумал, если хотите знать моё мнение! – воскликнул Таг. - Ишь ты, умник выискался! Да кто ж поверит, что ты сбежал отсюда, как эльф от грязной работёнки и хорошей выпивки! Уж кому есть на что жаловаться, но ты-то не из таких! Не кривя душой скажу, хоть и тебе это не хуже моего известно, что не было тут недостатка в тех, кто готов был тебе деньжат подкинуть!

\- Не то ты сравнение выбрал, друг, - улыбнулся рыцарь. – Знавал я одну эльфийку, которая от выпивки, а уж тем более хорошей, ни разу не отказывалась.

\- Ты нам зубы-то не заговаривай, - поддержал Тага Род. – Всякий знает, что от Маранда до Батлора и от Марьландара до Давирейда работы тебе было сколько надо, и даже больше!

\- Видать и правда от леди Мирии сбежал, а теперь обратно торопится, раз так засмущался, аж правду утаить от товарищей решил, - подытожил Мартин, весело сверкая глазами.

Нильсу и правда стало неловко. Не оттого, что гномы были правы, а оттого, что пытался скрыть от них истину. Видя растерянность друга, троица дружно рассмеялась.

\- Угадал добрый Мартин, раз уж сам Нильс язык проглотил, - веселился Род, на взгляд Нильса, чересчур громко.

\- Так-то мастер Нильс, уж нас-то не проведешь, не из того камня мы сделаны, чтобы нас так легко провести было, - усмехнулся в усы Таг, хитро глядя на рыцаря. – Помнится, ходил тогда слушок, что размолвка с Фиравелями у тебя вышла, и платить они перестали, вот ты и смылся куда подальше, да только мы ни на минуту не сомневались, что не в этом всё дело было. Или не только в этом. Как сейчас помню, года три тому назад случилось нам тут с наёмниками одними пить и петь. Ох, и славный был вечер, пока бедняге Роду не сказали, что борода у него слишком светлая для гнома, так пришлось им весь вечер пить, не просыхая! - Таг прервал свой монолог, чтобы от души посмеяться, но вскоре продолжил. - Так вот наёмнички эти, не чета тебе, всё рассказывали, какие они удалые да мастеровитые. Но наш-то глаз не проведёшь, мы-то знаем, кто чего стоит, и изрядно повеселились, когда стали они сетовать, что не дают им заказов богатеи Фиравели, дескать, всё пройдохе из Ордена Белого Ежа, а он и рад: крутится в округе, карманы золотом набивает. Ну, мы-то им, конечно, не стали говорить, что там да как было, но тогда уже смекнули, что не в золоте тут дело. Уж мне ли не знать, что честному воину завсегда работка найдётся и в местах куда как приятней наших. Да только что золото без приятной компании! Верно я говорю, парни?

«Парни» согласно захмыкали вместо ответа, и только теперь Таг понял, что настолько увлёкся свой речью, что не заметил, как подоспела первая порция еды, а его товарищи уже одолели больше половины съестного, и многословный гном бросился навёрстывать упущенное. Нильс широко улыбнулся:

\- Твоя правда, дорогой друг! И на всё золото мира вашу компанию я бы не променял!

\- Не в том правда, хитрец, - Род шутливо погрозил пальцем рыцарю, который снова попытался уйти от ответа. – Все мы знаем, что не о той компании говорил старик.

\- Да и славная была бы пара, дружище Мартин, если б не сын тот графский! – Вставил Таг. – Вот прямо так я ему и сказал, Мартину, значит, как сейчас помню, - Мартин согласно закивал, а Таг, чья любовь к разговорам была сильнее тяги к еде, продолжил. – Это я так подумал еще лет пять тому назад, когда тебя, значит, и Мирию в Батлоре встретил. Мы тогда с Мартином камень в Таин доставляли Малькольму Фиравелю, лестницу он облицевать захотел. Как сейчас помню, отменный камень был!

\- Но ты всё ж разреши нам вот какую задачу: мы-то думали, ты сбежал, потому как должна была девочка замуж за южанина какого-то, сына графского, выйти, - голос Мартина звучал куда серьёзней, чем у Тага. - Да только года два уж прошло, как графский этот сын другую себе нашел. Тут-то ты и объявишься – так мы думали, – но не тут-то было!

\- Уж как тогда Мирия волновалась, - покачал головой Род. – Мы иной раз в Батлор захаживали, так она непременно просила тебе весточку передать, коли увидим.

Сердце Нильса болезненно сжалось. Он вспомнил обо всех письмах, которые писала Мирия Фиравель в Орден, и которые он сжигал, не читая.

\- Никак не удавалось мне с Восточных Островов выбраться! Взял заказ, он потянул за собой второй, потом третий – всё работал не покладая рук, не заметил, как два года пролетели, - Нильс улыбнулся, стараясь выглядеть беспечным, но сомневался, что у него остался хоть шанс провести проницательных гномов. – Теперь вот вернулся на континент, чему очень рад. Честно сказать, мало на островах интересного. Расскажите лучше, что здесь изменилось, как вам живётся.

\- Да тут всё по-прежнему, те же скалы, тот же снег. Мы вот в Марьландар отправились, хотели до зимы кой-чего продать, кой-чего купить, да тут этот буран! – Род с досадой махнул рукой на окно. – Не иначе колдунство злое, где ж видано, чтобы в самом начале осени мело так уже!

\- Ну, раз так метёт, что еще остаётся, кроме как коротать время со старыми друзьями, - Нильс снова улыбнулся, на этот раз совершенно искренне.

\- Твоя правда! – воскликнул Таг, который, судя по всему, был не согласен с Родом в вопросе произошедшего за последние три, и жаждал поделиться всеми новостями, какие только могла предложить его память, которая, как известно, никогда не подводила старого гнома.

Не раз еще кружки пустели и наполнялись, не раз еще трактирщику приходилось спускаться в погреб за выпивкой и съестным, и всё ради весёлой компании гномов, а Таг никак не мог наговориться. Временами Род и Мартин пытались поправить друга или добавить что-то к его рассказу, что непременно приводило к долгим и шумным спорам, которые, зачастую, касались совсем несущественных вещей. Нильс прятал улыбку, когда гномы всерьёз принялись спорить о том, какого числа они отправились в Марьландар в прошлом году и какого цвета была накидка у Мартина, когда тот справлял последний день рождения. Под конец вечера Таг совсем запутался и принялся рассказывать истории, которые Нильс уже слышал – а иной раз и принимал в них непосредственное участие – а несколько случаев вспоминал по два раза. И только когда старый гном принялся клевать носом, его друзья решили, что теперь-то уж можно расходиться.

Нельзя сказать, чтобы Нильс уходил спать счастливым, но всё-таки гномам почти удалось победить тоску, свернувшуюся холодной змеёй на сердце рыцаря.

***

Буран не стихал следующие два дня. Нильс ходил из угла в угол, словно загнанный зверь, не зная, чем себя занять и смотрел на трактирщика, словно это он управляет погодой.

Рыцарь нервничал, и даже весёлые гномы не могли развеять его тревогу.

Рыцарь вспомнил, как торопился сбежать со свадьбы друга, чтобы поскорей отправиться в путь.

Рыцарь до сих пор чувствовал себя виноватым за внезапный отъезд, хоть знал, что друг не держит на него обиды, только его жена чуточку недовольно сказала что-то о Правилах.

И стоило так спешить, чтобы застрять в Маранде!

***

На третий день буран закончился так же внезапно, как и начался. Сначала Нильсу показалось, что это какой-то обман зрения: еще минуту назад невозможно было увидеть соседнего дома, и тут вдруг ни одной падающей снежинки, более того – ни единого облачка на вечернем небе, в котором уже начали зажигаться первые звёзды. Небольшие домики Маранда, укутанные ровным чистым снегом, выглядели настолько мирными, что, глядя на них, сложно было поверить в яростную бурю, бушевавшую ещё несколько минут назад

Нильс Орейн наконец-то смог вздохнуть с облегчением и вырваться из таверны, в которой провел почти как в плену два дня. Он не желал здесь задерживаться ни на одну лишнюю ночь, и, второпях попрощавшись с друзьями и расплатившись за ночлег, отправился в путь. Воздух был прохладным, но еще не холодным, и рыцарь подумал, что в Маранде этот снег вряд ли пролежит до весны.

Нильс шел медленно. Теперь, когда он не был заперт в четырёх стенах и снова взял судьбу в свои руки, на душе стало спокойней, и рыцарь шёл осторожно, не торопясь, стараясь тщательно выбирать, куда ставить ногу. До сезона бурь в Маранде никогда наметало столько снега, а уж в начале осени о нём и вовсе никто не думал, и всё, что мог противопоставить неожиданному препятствию Нильс, – небольшие снегоступы, которые он заплатил неоправданно высокую цену. Насколько она была завышена, рыцарь сумел убедиться, провалившись в снег по колено. Мысленно обругав продавца, нажившегося на неожиданной метели, Нильс мрачно брёл вперёд, не желая ждать, пока дорогу расчистят.

По звёздам он ориентироваться умел: чтобы двигаться на север надо всё время смотреть на нижнюю звезду Ключа. Названия её он уже не помнил, но как выглядит – не забыл, и продолжал свой путь, время от времени сверяясь с небесной картой.

На западе, за горами, почти погас закат, когда вдруг рыцаря поглотила тьма, за которой тут же последовала ослепительно яркая вспышка. От неожиданности он неудачно шагнул и снова провалился в снег, в очередной раз недобрым словом помянув хитрого продавца.

Нильс, не имевший ни малейшего представления о том, что это была за вспышка и стоит ли за ней ожидать ещё чего-то, заморгал, пытаясь восстановить зрение. Первым, что он увидел, когда к нему вернулась способность видеть, была незнакомая девушка, сидевшая на снегу неподалёку.

Кожа её была даже белее снега, а волосы, уложенные в необычную высокую причёску, подобную которой Нильсу никогда прежде не доводилось видеть, серебрились, словно ртуть, а в больших светлых глазах застыло удивление. В сгущающихся сумерках она, казалось, излучала мягкое сияние, которое не скрывал даже тёмно-синий наряд с лунно-желтыми вставками. Незнакомка выглядела очень хрупкой, словно изящная стеклянная скульптура, которую только тронь – рассыплется, и необычайно пышное платье только усиливало этот эффект. Но не успел Нильс прийти в себя, как удивление в глазах незнакомки сменилось поразительной уверенностью. Девушка встала и по-хозяйски осмотрелась, потом постояла несколько секунд и ещё раз грациозно повернула голову из стороны в сторону. Оба раза её взгляд скользил по Нильсу, словно его и вовсе не было.

Рыцарь настолько опешил, что только теперь осознал, что пора бы выбираться из снега, в котором он увяз. Стараясь не сводить взора с удивительной незнакомки, он освободил застрявшую ногу и понял, что и без того не очень удобный снегоступ покорёжило, и теперь толку от него и вовсе никакого. Прежде чем Нильс успел придумать, как справиться с этой неприятностью, девушка шумно вздохнула, словно пытаясь на что-то решиться, и заговорила. Голос у неё был высокий и высокомерный:

\- Добрых тебе дней и спокойных ночей, смертный. Говори же, куда мне довелось попасть?

\- Благодарю за доброе приветствие, пресветлая госпожа, пусть и ваш путь осветят солнце и луна, - Нильс склонился в почтительном поклоне. – Ваша светлость попала в северные земли Алессии, мы неподалёку от Маранда, на пути в Сэльцвиг.

Пока он говорил, она неодобрительно качала головой.

\- Нет, нет и еще раз нет. Что за грубость, заявить, что мой путь освещают солнце и луна! – она нахмурилась. - Тебе, смертный, следует приветствовать меня такими словами: «Да будет сияние ваше ярким»! А что до пресветлой… - всё еще хмурясь, девушка постучала тонким пальчиком по подбородку. – Пусть так. Вообще-то это обращение к Луне, а звёзды называют светлыми, но я почти Луна, так что будем считать, что с «пресветлой» ты угадал.

\- Прошу простить моё невежество, о пресветлая, - Нильс еще раз поклонился. – Да будет сияние ваше ярким!

Он замолчал в ожидании дальнейших указаний, а в том, что они последуют, рыцарь не сомневался. За время работы в Ордене ему нередко приходилось иметь дело с самыми разным людьми, в число которых входило немало придворных и именитых особ, каждая из которых была убеждена в собственной важности и исключительности. И каждая была настолько уникальна, что Нильс научился предсказывать поведение человека, едва он входил в дверь. Эта девушка выглядела необычно, и акцент её явно говорил, что она прибыла издалека, но в остальном она мало отличалась от придворных дам. Поэтому рыцарь счел за лучшее молчать, пока к нему не обратятся, и не прогадал.

\- Не знаю, насколько глубоко ты погряз в своём невежестве, но будет тебе известно, что я выбрана следующей Луной, а потому расстояние между нами должно быть пять шагов, а не три.

Рыцарь третий раз склонился в поклоне, выражая своё согласие. У него уже не осталось сомнений, что формальности для этой девицы важнее истинного смысла, но теперь, когда с ними покончено, начнётся самое интересное. И когда девушка вновь заговорила, Нильс понял, что интуиция его не подвела.

\- Итак, Алессия, - пресветлая нахмурилась, словно когда-то знала, что такое Алессия, но никак не могла вспомнить. – Кажется, это заброшенное место где-то на Нижнем плане, так?

\- Вы правы, госпожа, это действительно одно из королевств Нижнего плана, - ответил Нильс, тактично опустив тот факт, что королевство это отнюдь не заброшенное.

\- Плохо, - коротко бросила девушка, потом посмотрела на темнеющее небо, украшенное россыпью звёзд. – Бесполезно! Я совсем не знаю нижние уровни!

\- Если мне дозволено будет спросить, пресветлая, - робко начал Нильс. – Куда вы направляетесь?

\- Домой, - она сосредоточенно рассматривала небо и видно была очень раздосадована, раз не обратила внимания на то, что Нильс заговорил сам. - Я должна попасть домой как можно скорее, иначе случится страшное.

Рыцарь сжал зубы и едва не топнул с досады. Надо же, свалилась ему какая-то девица на голову, в тот момент, когда сам он спешит! Ох, задаст он Катроду, если это его рук дело!

\- Как попасть отсюда на Светлый план? – деловито спросила будущая Луна.

\- Мне бесконечно жаль, но, боюсь, я слишком невежественен и не могу ответить на ваш вопрос, - в этот раз Нильс поклонился чуть ниже. – Но уверен, что в Сэльцвиге, городе, в который я направляюсь, найдётся мудрец, который сумеет разрешить вашу проблему, о пресветлая.

Она бросила на него полный презрения взгляд, а потом просто села. Только теперь рыцарь обратил внимание, что девушка не тяжелее пера: она почти не проваливалась в снег. Если раньше у Нильса оставались сомнения относительно происхождения девушки, то теперь от них не осталось и следа – она точно была звездой. Раздражение сменилось любопытством.

Рыцарю приходилось в детстве слушать, что звёзды – это прекрасные мужчины и женщины, смотрящие на нас с небес, и была даже пара сказок, в которых они попадали на землю. Но Нильс всегда считал эти истории пустыми выдумками, разделяя мнение тех, кто представлял, что звезды – это сияющие камни, вроде эльфийских и гномьих светильников, которые закреплены высоко в небе. Теперь же он сумел воочию убедиться в том, что ошибался. Девушка, сидевшая перед ним на снегу, служила тому неоспоримым доказательством. Она рассматривала свои ногти с таким видом, будто собирается просидеть здесь до скончания века. Нильс некоторое время постоял в нерешительности, не зная, как поступить: он понимал, что звезда его задержит, не говоря уже о том, что он ей ничего не должен. Но все-таки совесть и рыцарское благородство, да и, чего таить, слабость к прекрасному полу, не позволили ему просто отправиться в ночь, оставив девицу одну. Вряд ли это задержит его надолго. Судя по тому, как незнакомка невозмутимо сидела на снегу, а голые до локтя руки даже не покрылись мурашками, холода она не чувствовала.

\- Простите, о пресветлая, - робко начал он, в очередной раз согнувшись в поклоне.

\- Прощаю, - отрезала она, даже не подняв на него головы.

\- Я мог бы проводить вас до Сэльцвига, - продолжил Нильс как ни в чем не бывало.

\- И зачем мне туда идти? – девушка по-прежнему рассматривала ногти.

\- Чтобы отправиться домой, - осторожно предположил рыцарь, уже пожалевший о своём предложении.

\- О нет, я подожду тут, - будущая Луна закончила с ногтями и подняла голову к небу. – Мой охранник скоро явится за мной.

\- Но как он узнает, где вас искать, если вы сами не знаете, где находитесь? – не удержался Нильс.

\- В отличие от меня, он любит Нижний план, людей и прочие противные штуки, - тон звезды ясно давал понять, что из всех мерзких штук самым мерзким она считает Нильса.

\- Значит, он волшебник, госпожа?

Девушка посмотрела на Нильса так, словно он еще сильнее упал в её глазах, и она сама удивлена, что такое было возможно.

\- Если ты покажешь мне хоть одного мужчину волшебника, то значит, ты сам умеешь колдовать, - высокомерно отозвалась она.

Рыцарь едва не засмеялся, подумав, как много мужчин-волшебников он знает и в Ордене, и за его пределами. Но звезда, похоже, была настолько уверена в невозможности существования магов среди мужчин, что Нильс не стал её переубеждать.

\- Но если он не волшебник… - начал было Нильс, но звезда не дала ему договорить:

\- Довольно! Иди куда шел и не смей больше со мной разговаривать! Я подожду Альтанара здесь.

Рыцарю ничего не оставалось, кроме как покинуть девушку. Но он счел за лучшее устроиться на ночь неподалёку. Отойдя на почтительное расстояние, чтобы звезде не к чему было придраться, но не слишком далеко, чтобы ясно видеть её. Впрочем, это не представляло сложности, потому что на фоне чернеющего неба девушка светилась всё ярче.

Определившись с местом, Нильс принялся разгребать снег с такой яростью, словно это он был виноват в очередной задержке. Приготовления ко сну много времени не заняли – стоило только активировать тёплый камень и расстелить эльфийское одеяло, которое не давало замёрзнуть. Не сводя взгляда с будущей Луны, всё так же спокойно сидящей на снегу, рыцарь пожевал безвкусного сушёного мяса, и закутался в своё чудесное, но уже поизносившееся со времени его первого путешествия на север, покрывало.

Заснуть долго не получалось: слишком Нильс был взбудоражен. Ему думалось, что события последних дней и этого вечера удивительное везение – кому вообще выпадает шанс встретить настоящую звезду! В следующую минуту его мысли были заняты сомнениями в том, что ему вообще стоит идти к Мирии, ведь как еще трактовать падение звезды, если не знаком от высших сил. Потом он приходил к выводу, что знак этот может быть и хорошим, вполне возможно, что это удивительное благословение, вроде единорога. Ведь Нильс не юная дева, значит, единорога посылать к нему нельзя, вот боги и послали ему, кого сумели. Но возвращалось всё к Мирии, к невыносимой мысли, что её бывший жених уже два года счастлив в браке с другой, а он, Нильс, попадал все это время на Восточных островах, и еще более невыносимо было вот так терять дни на пути к ней. В конце концов, заснуть рыцарю удалось только после того, как он убедил себя, что Мирия была бы разочарована, оставь он одинокую звезду одну в мире, о котором та совсем ничего не знает. «По крайней мере, я вернусь с интересной историей для неё», - думал Нильс засыпая. Вспоминая, как озаряется счастьем лицо Мирии, когда она слушает удивительные истории, рыцарь улыбнулся. 

Нильс встал с первыми лучами солнца, поднимающегося над ледяными пустошами. Рыцарь с удивлением обнаружил, что звезда сидела на прежнем месте, не сдвинувшись ни на сантиметр и, судя по всему, разговаривала с солнцем. Пока Нильс завтракал, девушка успела разойтись не на шутку.

\- Ничего смешного, Алеард, - мрачно заметила звезда, обращаясь к светилу. – Посмотрела бы я на тебя, случись тебе оказаться в этом гадком месте! - она ненадолго замолчала, а потом снова заговорила:

\- Раз уж ты такой важный и всесильный, будь так любезен, сообщи Альтанару, где я нахожусь, пусть он за мной явится.

Прошло ещё некоторое время, за которое выражение лица упавшей звезды изменилось с недовольного на откровенно злое.

\- Ну и катись по своему небосклону, грубиян! – вскричала будущая Луна и погрозила солнцу кулаком.

Потом она встала и направилась к Нильсу, который как раз сворачивал свою скромную стоянку.

\- Человек, я решила, что ты будешь моим проводником, - высокомерно сказала звезда. – Я желаю добраться до любого крупного города, откуда смогу отправить весточку в место под названием Батлор.

Рыцарь заметил, что даже сейчас в ярких лучах утреннего солнца звезда не перестала сиять. Правда теперь, окружавший её ореол был едва заметен и казался холодным по сравнению с дружелюбным светом солнца. 

\- Я могу сопроводить вас до Сэльцвига, пресветлая, - спокойно, но уже без прежней учтивости ответил Нильс. – Это по дороге в Батлор. Но прошу не называть меня больше «человек». В городах людей много, я не пойму, что вы обращаетесь ко мне. Моё имя Нильс Орейн.

Будущая Луна посмотрела на него, как на последнее существо, имя которого она хотела бы запоминать, но согласилась.

\- Тогда в путь, - коротко сказал Нильс, и, свернув свою нехитрую стоянку, двинулся вперед.

Оглянувшись, он обнаружил, что девушка бесшумно идёт за ним на расстоянии в пять шагов с видом преисполненным чувством собственного достоинства. Нильс улыбнулся солнцу по правую руку и зашагал вперёд, недоумевая, как звезде удаётся смотреть на него свысока, когда она на голову ниже. 

****Глава 2, в которой Мирия встречает незваного гостя.** **

****

Мирия Фиравель уже давно перестала доверять утреннему солнцу: по её опыту, оно сулило ничуть не больше удачи, чем самое пасмурное начало дня. А ещё Мирия Фиравель верила: если убеждать себя в том, что ты счастлив, однажды твои усилия увенчаются успехом. Именно поэтому каждое утро, будь оно ясным или хмурым, девушка подходила к окну и широко улыбалась, мысленно напоминая себе, насколько прекрасна её жизнь. Сегодня ей довелось подарить свою улыбку солнцу, но более искренней она от этого не стала.

По привычке улыбаясь горам, девушка думала о том, что она сыта и живёт в замке; обращая свою улыбку к раскинувшемуся вокруг замка городу, она радовалась мысли, что у неё большая библиотека; вспоминала, что ей довелось побывать в Катаросе, даже встретиться с королём, пока одевалась и приводила себя в порядок. И изо всех сил стараясь сохранить улыбку при взгляде на пустой, без единого письма, даже самой короткой записки, письменный стол, убеждала себя, что ей довелось влюбиться. Наконец, твёрдо решив, что она родилась под счастливой звездой, девушка отправилась завтракать.

Её отца в столовой не было, поэтому Мирия могла позволить себе на минутку перестать убеждать себя в том, насколько счастливо она живёт. В конце концов, Квинзи Кольчер, маг, нанятый Малькольмом Фиравелем, и единственный, кто в последнее время составлял Мирии компанию за едой, не стоит подобных усилий. Она вообще не понимала, почему он должен оставаться в замке Таин. Если уж её отцу взбрело в голову, что у каждого состоятельного человека на службе должен состоять волшебник, то почему бы не нанять кого-нибудь более толкового или хоть чуточку жизнерадостного. Вечно угрюмый маг и сам не собирался проводить на севере всю жизнь: когда он только приехал в Батлор, лет десять назад, честно признался в своём намерении вступить в «Чёрную луну». Даже здесь слышали об этой вселяющей ужас организации, которая противостоит славному Ордену Белого Ежа. О том, какие именно злодеяния творит «Чёрная луна», Мирия не знала, но слышала, что у них есть свой злодейский кодекс и некоторые договорённости с королём и Орденом Белого Ежа, и, как предписывают Правила, своему кодексу злодеи следуют неотступно. Туда-то Квинзи и стремился, пытаясь всеми силами доказать своё коварство. Впрочем, на взгляд Мирии, способы он для этого выбирал странные.

Для начала он уверовал, что вступить в «Чёрную луну» сможет, только вынудив Мирию выйти за него замуж. Некоторая логика в этой идее была, но девушка сомневалась, что иных путей примкнуть к злодейской элите не было, а этот способ лично ей доставлял немало неудобств. Сначала Квинзи пробовал на ней различные приворотные чары, которые вызывали всё что угодно, - однажды даже вызвали демона, - но только не симпатию к волшебнику. Потом был случай, когда Квинзи пригрозил убийством Малькольма, но каждый в замке знал, что духу у злодея на это не хватит, и никто не обратил внимания на его угрозы. Когда же было заключено соглашение о помолвке Мирии с Арандолом Д’Эрдэ, сыном графа Нимарет, коварный маг пытался превратиться в новоиспеченного жениха, но ему удалось только отрастить кудри до пят.

Вскоре после этого случая Малькольм Фиравель слёг от устрашающей слабости, вызванной неизвестной болезнью. Лучшие лекари людей, эльфийские целители и знахари гномов, которых только удалось найти Мирии, пытались разгадать эту загадку, но сумели лишь установить, что болезнь эта магического свойства. Безутешную дочь они смогли успокоить лишь словами, что жизни её отца ничего не угрожает и обещанием поискать возможное лекарство. 

Когда девушка уже решила, что виноват в этой напасти Квинзи, её отцу стало лучше, и Мирия с облегчением вздохнула. Пока тот снова не заговорил о женитьбе с Арандолом Д’Эрдэ, как раз вернувшимся из путешествия, как узнал Малькольм. В этот раз отец был настойчивее, но едва дошло до приготовлений, как ему снова стало хуже, и свадьбу вновь отложили. Теперь Мирия была уверена, что Квинзи тут ни при чём: не было такого, чтобы одно и то же его заклинание дважды удавалось или работало одинаково.

Со временем болезнь отца стала привычной, накатывая волнами, и Мирия привыкла жить в ожидании, причём ожидании неизменно тягостным: стоило Малькольму набраться сил, как он настаивал на скорейшей свадьбе с Арандолом, а после разрыва помолвки – на поиске нового жениха; но стоило ему начать предпринимать попытки устроить брак своей дочери, как болезнь возвращалась, и Малькольм снова оказывался прикован к постели, не в силах даже встать.

Единственное, что вносило разнообразие в этот порочный круг, – визиты Нильса. Но вот уже больше двух с половиной лет назад он покинул Мирию, не отвечая даже на её письма, даже на официальные запросы в орден. И каждый раз, стоило ей отпустить улыбку со своего лица, девушка невольно вспоминала рыцаря, с которым познакомилась незадолго до болезни отца, когда решила сбежать из дома, чтобы не выходить замуж. Иной раз Мирия думала, как сложилась бы её жизнь, не убеди её тогда Нильс вернуться к отцу, но неизменно она гнала от себя эти мысли, зная, что рыцарь тогда был прав. Он оказывался прав в любом их споре.

\- Прекрасное сегодня утро, - неожиданные слова Квинзи отвлекли Мирию от воспоминаний, и она едва сдержала раздражение.

Волшебник невзлюбил Нильса и каждый раз пытался выпроводить его из замка, а теперь ещё и мешал вспоминать о нём. Девушка, хоть и считала, что сегодняшнее утро ничем не отличается от прочих, сдержанно кивнула и мрачно взглянула на мага.

Он по обыкновению был обряжен в тяжёлую мантию неопределённого цвета, считая, что она придаёт ему представительности – на самом же деле он выглядел в ней болезненным и неуверенным в себе. Эта неуверенность чувствовалась и в голосе, и во взгляде, и в жестах. Даже когда Квинзи пытался произвести впечатление могущественного чародея, ему это редко удавалось, а повседневной рутине обитателям замка давно стало ясно, что вреда, как и пользы, от него мало.

После завтрака Мирия решила недолго прогуляться, чтобы избавиться от дурного настроения. Прогулка частенько в этом помогала, как и сам замок. Девушка в силу своего лёгкого характера не была склонна подолгу пребывать в меланхолии, разве что, когда это требовала её фантазия. А фантазия требовала от неё самого разного, благо, окружение всегда готово было поддержать её. Начать с того, что Мирии повезло родиться и вырасти в замке, что само по себе сулило столько возможностей! Её могли похитить ради выкупа, в неё мог влюбиться прекрасный принц или она сама могла умереть от несчастной любви. Горы кругом, тихий Батлор и богатый замок Таин создавали прекрасную атмосферу для любого из этих сценариев.

Гуляя по саду, Мирия воображала себя героиней очередной сказки, в надежде, что это развлечёт её. Но в начале осени, когда всюду натыкаешься на признаки уходящего лета, которое в Батлоре и без того не слишком пышное, а в груди шевелится холодное чувство необъяснимой тревоги и особенно сильно хочется отправиться в путешествие, сказки мало помогали. Поэтому девушка решила применить самое действенное средство против хандры.

Мирия отправилась на кухню, где для неё всегда находилась грязная посуда, на которую девушка могла выплеснуть все свои горести.

Её отец некоторое время пытался бороться со стремлением дочери мыть посуду, порочащим, по его мнению, честь благородной девицы, но упрямая девочка настояла на своём, и Малькольму пришлось смириться. Он купил зачарованные перчатки, оставил в покое своенравную дочь и делал вид, что она не спускается в подвал драить котлы, когда пребывает в дурном расположении духа. Раньше это случалось не слишком часто, но теперь Малькольм почти не поднимался с постели, а настроение у Мирии всё чаще бывало дурным.

Здесь перед невозмутимыми горшками, представительными котлами и верной кухаркой, девушке не надо было притворяться порядочной дочерью одного из богатейших людей Алессии – хотя, по иронии, именно здесь она производила впечатление благовоспитанной барышни сильнее, чем где бы то ни было ещё. Но, несмотря на различия в воспитании, а может и благодаря им, именно на кухне Мирия чувствовала себя свободной от оков приличия и могла позволить себе говорить то, что действительно думает и чувствует.

\- Почему так всегда получается! – возмущённо спрашивала она, с чувством оттирая щёткой дно большого чана. – Я надеялась, что женитьба Арандола Д’Эрдэ пусть и не избавит меня ото всех проблем, но уж точно облегчит мою жизнь! Но Нильса всё нет, а отец выходит только для того, чтобы продолжить поиски подходящего жениха! Это так несправедливо! – восклицала она, обращаясь к юной Калинде, кудрявой девушке, которая только недавно стала здесь работать.

Калинда предпочитала молчать: она была новенькой и не могла запросто сказать госпоже, чьё рабочее платье для мытья котлов стоило больше, чем выходное платье Калинды, что несправедливыми считает совсем другие вещи. А вот Джоана, кухарка, фактически растившая Мирию, подобным чувством такта не обладала.

\- Душа моя, каждый влюблённый считает, что несчастней всех, но тебе ли жаловаться? – строго сказала Джоана, пристально глядя на свою хозяйку. - А если уж твёрдо решила считать свою жизнь ужасной, то научим тебя ещё и полы мыть, и стирать, - кухарка подмигнула Калинде. – Твоих проблем это не решит, зато хоть нам жить полегче станет.

\- Ты знаешь, что я не считаю себя несчастней всех, - с улыбкой ответила Мирия.

Старая кухарка умела несколькими словами поднять ей настроение, хоть иной раз и высказывалась за то, чтобы её госпожа оставила воспоминания о Нильсе и вышла бы замуж за одного из старых знакомых из Катароса, Сэльцвига или Марьландара. Мирия неизменно обижалась, а Джоана ворчала, что появись тут новый хозяин, он и Квинзи бы вышвырнул, и в «господина Фиравеля» новую жизнь вдохнул, и Мирии бы скучать не дал, словом, всем в Таине стало бы веселее жить. Но сегодня Джоана ворчать не стала, и Мирии действительно стало легче. Смывая грязь с чана, она смывала и тяжесть с сердца. И пусть назавтра гнетущее чувство вернётся, впереди ещё целый день.

Оставив остальную посуду на слуг, которые справлялись с этой работой куда быстрее и ловчее своей госпожи, Мирия отправилась в библиотеку, готовясь предаться своей главной страсти – тяге к приключениям, а книги должны были ей в этом помочь.

Но случилось так, что приключения настигли её до того, как она добралась до книжных полок. В центре первого зала библиотеки стоял небольшой стол, над которым склонился незнакомый Мирии человек. Девушке вдруг пришло в голову, что их замок достаточно большой, чтобы можно было войти в него и выйти, оставшись незамеченным.

Выглядел незнакомец крайне подозрительно: он был окружен неярким светом, словно сам излучал сияние. И кожа, и волосы были почти белыми, что особенно бросалось в глаза в сумрачной комнате. Но ярче всего сияли глаза. Большие и серые они смотрели вокруг с неподдельным детским интересом и восторгом. Именно это выражение, с которым незваный гость разглядывал карты, разложенные на столе, удержал Мирию от того, чтобы немедленно позвать стражу.

\- О, Мирия! Доброе утро! – воскликнул незнакомец, заметив девушку. – Подумать только, здесь всё именно такое, как я представлял!

Девушка с сомнением посмотрела на него, не зная, как поступить: то ли всё-таки вызвать стражу, то ли Квинзи, то ли убежать поскорее. Незнакомец не выглядел угрожающе и вообще вёл он себя так, словно они с Мирией давние друзья, и это сбивало с толку. Но девушка читала, что именно такие люди и оказываются злодеями, поэтому решила вести себя осторожно, но, одолеваемая любопытством, не убежала.

\- Как же здорово посмотреть на всё изнутри, совсем не то, что снаружи! – незнакомец огляделся. - Я так и знал, что у вас есть комната, в которой на стене висят мечи! И камин! Такой огромный камин!

\- Простите, мы знакомы? – Мирия была уверена, что нет: встреть она кого-то подобного раньше, она непременно его запомнила бы.

Незнакомец хлопнул себя по лбу.

\- Точно, прости! Мне слишком взбудоражило то, что я действительно в Алессии! Я должен был догадаться, что если я тебя знаю, совсем не значит, что ты тоже знаешь меня, - Мирии показалось, что его это немного смутило. – Меня зовут Альтанар, я из Верхнего города. Надо было сразу представиться, но я так давно за тобой наблюдаю, что уже и забыл, что мы ни разу не встречались.

\- Прошу прощения, - опешила девушка. – Боюсь, я не очень хорошо себе представляю, где находится Верхний город.

Это была не совсем правда: девушке доводилось читать о месте с таким названием в одной из старинных книг, что нашлись в библиотеке Фиравелей. Автор фолианта утверждал, что Верхний город находится высоко в небе и населяют его звёзды.

\- В Светлом плане, - Альтанар, казалось, удивился. – Только не делай вид, что не знаешь. Я сам слышал, что ты обсуждала это с Нильсом несколько лет назад. Правда, вы ошибочно посчитали труд старины Робба детскими сказками, а ведь он был прав! Кстати, хороший был малый, хоть и непростительно сильно любил серебристую рыбу. 

\- Что ж, - она замялась, не зная, как обратиться к гостю, - сир… Альтанар, похоже, вы пытаетесь убедить меня в том, что вы являетесь звездой, - сказала она медленно. – Настоящей звездой, которая сияет на небе.

Альтанар выглядел удивлённым, словно не понимал, зачем девушка говорит об очевидных истинах, а сама Мирия пыталась понять, насколько это вероятно. Жившая рядом с волшебником, который только и говорит, что об удивительных вещах, на которые способны настоящие маги, и неоднократно бывавшая в столице на магических представлениях, Мирия была уверена, что привычна к чудесам. Но теперь она не была уверена, что привычна достаточно, чтобы поверить в звезду, которая безо всякой причины сошла с небес в её библиотеку. Нет, определённо не настолько. Девушка поискала глазами что-то, что могло бы сойти за оружие, и остановила взгляд на подсвечнике, стоящем на столе у дальней стены. Она была полна решимости во чтобы то ни стало добраться до заветной подставки и расправиться с незваным гостем, если он окажется опасным. Мирия неторопливо двинулась вперёд, делая вид, что просто решила пройтись по комнате.

\- Позвольте спросить, сир, как вы очутились в моей библиотеке? – она лучезарно улыбнулась.

\- Ты мне не веришь, - констатировал Альтанар, скрестив руки на груди. В его взгляде явно читалось разочарование.

\- Как можно, сир! – воскликнула Мирия, изо всех сил стараясь выглядеть оскорбленной таким недоверием.

\- Даже не пытайся меня разыграть, - под проницательным взглядом «звезды» девушка почувствовала себя неуютно. – Я прекрасно знаю, как ты выглядишь, когда врёшь или недоговариваешь. И хватит называть меня этим каким-то сиром, я же сказал, что меня зовут Альтанар.

Мирия остановилась, не очень понимая, что ей теперь делать. Этот человек вел себя обезоруживающе спокойно и говорил так уверенно, словно действительно давно знал девушку. Понимая, что изображать заинтересованность бессмысленно, она нахмурилась. Но всё ещё отказывалась верить в то, что перед ней настоящая звезда.

\- Спроси меня о чём-то, о чём не знает даже Нильс, - примирительно сказал Альтанар. – Например, про птенца, которого ты нашла в тринадцать, или кто написал тебе, что наследник графа Нимарет женится. Но сразу замечу, что происходящее в домах со Светлого плана почти не видно.

Мирия крепко задумалась. Никто в замке не знал, что ей писал сам Арандол Д’Эрдэ, но мог ли кто-то из его окружения увидеть это письмо – в этом Мирия не могла быть уверена. А вот про птенца она никому не рассказывала, даже Нильсу, это была только её тайна, и это значило, что её гость либо действительно был звездой, либо ненормальным, который следил за девушкой с детства. Впрочем, задумалась она, одно другого не исключает.

Размышляя над тем, что бы спросить у Альтанара, она поймала себя на мысли, что на ум ей приходят вопросы, которые нисколько не помогут установить, правду ли говорит Альтанар, зато удовлетворят любопытство. Ей очень хотелось спросить, где сейчас Нильс и как поживает её мать, но вместо этого девушка спросила:

\- Что я хотела получить в подарок на свой седьмой день рожденья?

\- Ты хотела маленького барашка, но отец купил тебе большую книгу про карты, - Альтанар почему-то поморщился, как будто ему это событие причинило больше боли, чем некогда Мирии

\- Цвет глазури, который я пыталась изобрести в пятнадцать?

\- Бирюзовый, - звезда даже не задумался. – Но потом ты узнала, что такую сделали лет двести назад, и бросила заниматься алхимией.

\- Ладно, это было просто, - девушка нахмурилась и ненадолго остановилась, пытаясь выдумать по-настоящему сложный вопрос. Третий вопрос должен решить всё, потому что по всем книжкам, которые читала девушка, только на цифру три и стоит полагаться. – Ладно… Что случилось с браслетом леди Катрины?

\- Вы с твой подругой Фионой разозлились на леди Катрину, которая тогда была ещё просто Катриной, за то, что она надела на Весенний бал голубое платье, хотя вы условились, что вы все придёте в сиреневых платьях. Ты предложила заменить замок в её браслете, который был подарком князя Эйлефара, и Фиона восприняла это всерьёз. В итоге браслет расстегнулся и разбился прямо на одном из приёмов, на глазах у князя. Зная эльфа, весь двор решил, что леди Катрина очень дурно содержала подарок, и счёл это неуважением. Если тебе интересно, сам князь нисколько не обиделся, потому что к леди Катрине он никогда не испытывал особенных чувств, а подарок был лишь формальностью. После этого случая Катрина месяц не выходила в свет, она обвинила во всём Фиону, а когда та попыталась оправдаться, что это ты её надоумила, Катрина не поверила. Ты тогда смолчала и в прошлом году призналась Джоане, что до сих пор тебя в кошмарах порой преследуют Катрина и Фиона, соревнуясь, кто быстрее задушит тебя браслетом. 

\- Что ж, допустим, я поверю, что ты звезда, - Мирия нахмурилась, забыв о приличиях. Напрасно она вспомнила ту ужасную историю, но близость подсвечника отчасти вернула ей уверенность. – Но зачем ты за мной следил?

\- Не волнуйся, мы за всеми людьми следим, - беспечно заверил её Альтанар. – Обычно каждый следит за тем, кто подходит под настроение. Например, если хочется посмеяться, то всегда можно посмотреть на Катрода Белого Ёжа или кого-нибудь ещё из его Ордена. Ох, с ним несколько лет назад такая история приключилась! – звезду это так рассмешило, что сквозь смех он не мог говорить.

А Мирия просто стояла, так и не решив, насколько можно верить незваному гостю, и впервые подумав о том, что их замок достаточно большой, чтобы обойти его весь и не встретить ни единого человека. 

*** 

К большому удивлению Нильса, спутница его не задерживала. Она не просила идти медленней, не спрашивала о привале и, казалось, вообще не чувствовала усталости. Иной раз, когда рыцарю случалось провалиться в снег, будущая Луна наблюдала за его попытками выбраться с лёгким раздражением, словно это он был преградой на её пути к цели, а не наоборот. От еды звезда тоже отказалась. Пока Нильс завтракал, девушка царственно восседала на сугробе и глядела на рыцаря сверху вниз. Тому пришлось приложить немало усилий, чтобы не обращать на это внимания. Он всегда остро реагировал на мнение окружающих, особенно если это было мнение красивой женщины, а его неожиданную спутницу точно можно было назвать красивой.

Чтобы отвлечься от презрительных взглядов будущей Луны, Нильс вспоминал Мирию, и это всегда помогало. Рыцарь старался не думать о том, как она отреагирует на его возвращение после столь долгого отсутствия – эти мысли он гнал с самого начала путешествия, убеждая себя, что решит, когда доберётся хотя бы до Сэльцвига. Вместо этого он представлял, как Мирия удивится, когда он расскажет о своём путешествии со звездой, упавшей с неба. Правда, пока рассказывать было не о чем, но, приближаясь к постоялому двору, рыцарь думал о том, что путешествие только началось.

В таверне «Ледяная принцесса» было достаточно много самого разного достойного внимания люда, но Нильс почувствовал на себе взгляды, едва они с его спутницей переступили порог. Что неудивительно: не так уж часто сюда захаживали молодые особы в пышных платьях, да ещё и излучая свет. Будущая Луна обвела зал взглядом, полным презрения, и повернулась к Нильсу, который придерживал ей дверь:

\- Что это за покинутое светом место?

\- Боюсь, что это место нашего ночлега, пресветлая, - спокойно ответил рыцарь и направился к стойке.

\- Но мне не нужен ночлег! – возмутилась звезда. – Да ещё и в таком отвратительном… доме, - её передёрнуло, словно она оскорбила все дома мира, назвав их именем это заведение.

\- Мне жаль, пресветлая, но если я не смогу купить еды и выспаться, то вам придётся самой искать дорогу. Прошу вас великодушно простить вашего слабого слугу, - Нильс поклонился, но как бы между делом, и решительно двинулся к трактирщику.

Несмотря на обилие народа, снять две комнаты не составило труда. Может будущая Луна и не воспользуется своей, но Нильс решил по крайней мере предоставить ей эту возможность. Немного поразмыслив, он купил ещё и неприметный плащ и кое-чего из одежды для своей спутницы – уж очень ему не понравились жадные взгляды, которые бросали на звезду некоторые посетители. Решив, что лучше будет заказать еду в комнату, и позвал за собой Луну, как он мысленно её называл.

***

\- Я из Верхнего города, удостоенная величайшей чести среди звёзд, и я не стану надевать, даже касаться, этих грязных… этого! – категорично высказалась звезда, не сумевшая даже подыскать достаточного определения для предложенной Нильсом одежды.

Последний призывал на помощь всё своё обаяние и красноречие, но его спутница не поддавалась на уговоры.

\- Ни за что! Мерзкие земные тряпки! Да они не сравнятся и с одной ниточкой из моего платья!

\- Я совершенно согласен с этим, пресветлая госпожа! И, поверьте, мне самому доставляет немало страданий моя просьба. Но ваше прекрасное облачение слишком хорошо для наших простых мест. Боюсь, если не принять меры, своей красотой вы можете спалить всю землю и ослепить этих несчастных людей.

\- Что-то я не вижу, чтобы ты ослеп, – Луна вздёрнула носик. – Да и что мне за дело до людей!

\- Быть может, смотри они чаще на небо и реже себе под ноги, они были бы готовы к этому, но разве можно сравнить сияние звёзд в небесах и рядом с собой, - у Нильса заканчивались идеи, как её уговорить. – Прошу, о пресветлая, пощади этих несчастных.

\- Звёзды в небесах, говоришь? – в её глазах сверкнула ярость, а лицо исказилось от гнева. – Не смей сравнивать меня с этими проходимцами с нижних уровней! Я засияла в Верхнем городе в день, когда взошла на трон Альдана, пресветлая Луна, и именно я выбрана следующей королевой Садов и Верхнего города. Я нахожусь так высоко, что с вашей мерзкой земли не видно и лучика моего света!

\- Прошу простить мою грубость, о пресветлая, - Нильс низко поклонился. – У меня и в мыслях не было сравнивать ваше сияние с жалким мерцанием звёзд с нижних уровней. Но мне не даёт покоя то, что вы, столь великая госпожа, ходите среди нас, бесполезных людей, во всём своем величии. А ведь мы недостойны даже поднимать глаза на ваш светлый лик.

Наконец-то Нильс попал в точку: чувство превосходства надо всем миром взяло вверх над отвращением к земным тряпкам, и звезда милостиво согласилась накинуть плащ, когда они будут покидать «Ледяную принцессу».

***

Мирия и Альтанар сидели в библиотеке и разговаривали почему-то шепотом. Причин для этого не было никаких: первым делом девушка познакомила звезду почти со всеми обитателями замка, поэтому скрываться было не от кого, но атмосфера заговора будоражила воображение Мирии, и она непроизвольно перешла на шёпот.

От слуг она утаила неземное происхождение своего гостя, лишь Джоане рассказала по секрету и, к удивлению Мирии, старая кухарка тотчас поверила, что Альтанар настоящая звезда. Остальным слугам девушка представила Альтанара своим старым знакомым из Батлора, который оказался у неё в гостях из-за нелепой волшебной ошибки.

Звезда с такой душевной теплотой приветствовал каждого словно старого друга, что Мирии постоянно приходилось повторять, что она немало рассказывала Альтанару о слугах, и всё время волновалась, не вспомнит ли он какой-нибудь эпизод, о котором она не могла знать, разоблачая себя. Зато эта ложь давала ответ на возможный вопрос, ведь их госпожа не имела обыкновения представлять гостей слугам. Мирия смотрела, как очарованы её давние друзья неожиданным гостем, и чувствовала облегчение.

Но лишь до тех пор, пока не настало время обеда, когда Альтанар, который вообще-то не нуждался в пище, делал вид, что с удовольствием лакомится сочным рагу, чтобы Квинзи и лакеи не заподозрили ничего необычного.

\- Так как, говорите, вас зовут? – Квинзи недоверчиво щурился и в третий раз спрашивал имя гостя.

\- Альтанар, - беспечно ответил звезда. – Альтанар Дафейрот.

\- И как вы здесь оказались? Мирия упоминала волшебную ошибку…

\- Да, это очень забавная история! – Альтанар рассмеялся. – У меня есть приятель, который очень любит колдовать, но совершенно не умеет этого делать. И всё же он пытается снова и снова, в надежде найти своё место в магическом мире. А во мне, признаться, течёт некоторая толика эльфийской крови, так что живу я уже очень долго, и за свою долгую жизнь успел ею пресытиться. Вот я и участвую в опытах своего приятеля. Кто ещё может подарить столько острых ощущений, как неумелый маг? – он снова засмеялся.

Глядя на краснеющее лицо Квинз, Мирия нахмурилась, сжала губы и качнула головой, давая звезде понять, что он переигрывает. Как бы она сама ни относилась к чародею, высмеивать его вот так было совсем невежливо.

\- Так вот, в последнее время этот мой приятель, к слову, зовут его Аллор Висп, он живёт в Арнааре, увлёкся магией порталов. И спрашивает меня, можно ли попробовать меня отправить в соседнюю комнату! Ну а мне всякое доводилось слышать о нестабильных порталах: кто частей тела лишается, кто рассудка, кто вовсе расщепляется и собирается вновь через сотню лет. Поэтому я никак не мог устоять перед искушением ввязаться в эту авантюру! И вот я здесь! Целый и невредимый – увы. Но какой удивительный случай!

Квинзи недоверчиво вглядывался в честное лицо Альтанара, словно ища в нём опровержение этой истории, но, сколько маг ни пытался, попытки эти не увенчались успехом. Ему не под силу оказалось даже стереть добродушную улыбку звезды.

Мирии эта их история казалась очень интересной. Обычно у её отца были важные дела, о которых он не хотел рассказывать, да и у Квинзи хватало секретов, но в этот раз именно она могла похвастаться самой настоящей тайной. В кои-то веки она знала то, чего не знал никто, кроме Джоаны.

Но девушка собиралась узнать ещё больше, поэтому сразу после обеда они с Альтанаром отправились в библиотеку, где могли спокойно поговорить. Слуги в этой части дома бывали только утром, и Мирия могла бы спокойно запереть дверь, чтобы не вошли Квинзи или Дерек, мальчишка-посыльный, который, увлекаясь порой игрой, сам не замечал, где оказывался, но Мирии куда больше нравилось сидеть между стеллажами и разговаривать шёпотом, время от времени настороженно прислушиваясь к окружающей их тишине.

Альтанар был хорошим рассказчиком. События прежних дней описывал с такой живостью, словно ему действительно довелось всё это видеть. Вспомнил он и несколько эпизодов из жизни Мирии, лишив её последних, даже самых слабых сомнений на счёт его происхождения. И стоило этому случиться, как девушка обнаружила, что голова её полна вопросов на самые разные темы. Её интересовало всё: как живут звёзды, сколько лет Альтанару, видел ли он прекрасную принцессу Аквамарин, знаком ли он с богами, как выглядит Нимарет и множество других вопросов срывались с её уст. Стоило Альтарану ответить на один, как Мирия задавала ему ещё десять, а каждый ответ порождал новые загадки, разгадки которых девушке не терпелось узнать. Альтанар уже успел рассказать, что он сопровождал звезду, которую избрали будущей Луной, правительницей звёздного царства, во время её пути между Планами, когда какая-то чудовищная сила, прорвав тонкую завесу, отделяющую Светлый план от людей, потянула звезду вниз. Что стало с леди Алексиной, которую Альтанар сопровождал, он не знал, но предположил, что с ней всё в порядке: мужчины-звёзды не владеют магией и весьма подвержены ей, в то время как леди Алексина, одна из лучших волшебниц среди звёзд, весьма вероятно, сумела противостоять этому колдовству.

\- Подумать только, мы видим только самые нижние звёзды, а над ними есть ещё Верхний город! – громким шёпотом удивлялась Мирия. – Но никак не могу понять: чем же вы там занимаетесь?

\- Пением и сиянием, я же уже говорил, - Альтанар поморщился, словно эти занятия причиняли ему боль.

\- Я помню, просто не могу поверить, что это всё, - глаза Мирии расширились от изумления.

\- Кажется, женщины только этим и заняты, но у нас, конечно, есть и более интересные занятия, - глаза его загорелись. – Мы очень много наблюдаем за людьми, иногда даже делаем ставки на то, чем закончится одна или другая история.

\- Какой ужас! – воскликнула Мирия в голос. – Это же живые люди!

\- Но я ничем таким никогда не занимался! – поспешил заверить её звезда, но лицо у него сделалось такое же, как когда он говорил, что Мирии подарили книгу вместо желанного барашка.

Девушка оставила это изменение без внимания, и тут же стала спрашивать о прошлом Алессии. Интересующих ее тем было столько, что она постоянно перескакивала с одной на другую, не в силах сосредоточиться на чём-то одном. Но вопрос, интересовавший её более всего, она так и не задала.

***

Их было трое, и их лица он точно видел в таверне накануне. Двое сразу бросились на Нильса с короткими мечами. Рыцарь выхватил оружие и с горечью подумал, что платье его спутницы успело натолкнуть злодеев на мысли о богатстве их обладательницы: бандиты редко нападали на вооружённых людей, особенно редко на рыцарей. Но долго думать об этом Нильс не мог, потому как был вынужден отбивать яростные атаки головорезов. Третий разбойник на миг пропал из его поля зрения, а уже через секунду, когда Нильс снова заметил его краем глаза, повалился на снег рядом с будущей Луной, которая горящими глазами следила за поединком Нильса с бандитами. Хотя и следить-то особо было незачем: Нильс был обученным воином, оттачивающим своё мастерство в бесконечной борьбе со Злом, а эти проходимцы могли лишь бездумно размахивать ножами. Не прошло и минуты, как схватка закончилась. Такие стычки, хоть и были не более чем мелкими неприятностями, каждый раз оставляли мерзкий осадок в душе Нильса.

\- Признаться, ты изрядно меня повеселил, - звезда хлопала в ладоши, смеясь.

\- Не уверен, что мне было так же весело, - хмуро отозвался рыцарь, не думая о том, что своим тоном или словами может нарушить этикет и оскорбить гордую спутницу. 

\- Можешь звать меня леди Алексина, - примирительно сказала будущая Луна, которая решила проявить благосклонность к рыцарю. 

Он мрачно заметил, что для него это честь, и подошел к разбойнику, что лежал на снегу. Тот был без сознания, но жив.

\- Что с ним? – спросил удивлённый рыцарь.

\- Он посмел прикоснуться ко мне, жалкий человечек! – высокомерно ответила звезда. – Непозволительно!

Нильс покачал головой, думая о том, как повезло ему, что сам он не замышлял ничего такого, и, глубоко вздохнув, двинулся вперёд.

***

Альтанар терпеливо отвечал на вопросы Мирии, выжидая, когда же речь зайдёт о Нильсе, но так и не дождался. О кругленькой сумме, поставленной на воссоединение влюблённых, звезда благоразумно решил умолчать, а неожиданный поворот судьбы и своё присутствие в Алессии воспринял как подарок.

Нижний план, где обитали люди, вызывал у него, как и у большинства звёзд-мужчин, самый искренний интерес. Альтанара волновало буквально всё, и, как казалось звезде, чья жизнь небесная измеряется тысячелетиями, земная была торопливой и изменчивой, в сравнении с порядками Светлого плана. Теперь же, попав в Алессию, Альтанар решил извлечь из этого максимальную пользу. Он был северной звездой, поэтому следил по большей части за тем, что происходило к северу от Элеверских гор, а нынешнее своё положение был намерен использовать для реализации самой крупной из своих текущих ставок. После пышной свадьбы Нильса и Мирии, звезда намеревался отправиться попутешествовать по миру, а когда ему это надоест, он попробует узнать, что же вызвало его падение, и как ему вернуться на Светлый план. А может быть и нет, так далеко он не думал. Для начала надо было соединить души двух влюблённых, которые могли сделать Альтанара богаче.

Он знал, что Нильс преодолел перевал и до конца месяца должен попасть в Батлор, а ещё знал о коварных планах Квинзи, которые тот строил против рыцаря. Альтанар видел, как чародей сплёл заклинание, сбивающее с пути, а вместо этого вызвал невиданную пургу на юге (Аларонд выиграл сотню солнечников, поставив на то, что у Квинзи снова не выйдет заклинание). Потом маг собирался обрушить на рыцаря чудовищные чары, «скрывающие солнце и луну». Что они из себя представляли, Альтанар так и не успел узнать, но он понимал две вещи: ничего хорошего эти чары Нильсу не предвещали, наверняка Квинзи снова в чем-нибудь ошибётся. Это вселяло в звезду надежду, что рыцарь все-таки доберётся живым до Батлора.

Теперь Альтанару предстояло провести тонкую игру, чтобы его товарищи не обвинили его во вмешательстве в историю. Поэтому звезда не мог прямо рассказать Мирии о том, что Нильс уже недалеко, и она непременно должна дождаться его. Из разговоров, которые Альтанар слышал, он знал, что её чувства к рыцарю не остыли, и ему приходилось дожидаться, когда она сама поднимет эту тему. Но все вопросы, которые задавала девушка с самого утра, никоим образом не касались Нильса. Ни за несколько часов в библиотеке, ни когда они перебрались в малую гостиную выпить чаю, рыцарь не упоминался даже вскользь.

Первый день его пребывания в мире людей подходил к концу, и Мирия уже стала заговаривать о том, как бы звезде расположиться на ночь. Альтанар, убеждая девушку, что в ночлеге не нуждается, всеми силами пытался скрыть разочарование относительно её поведения. И, когда он уже собрался идти в свои покои, чтобы дождаться, пока все уснут, а потом продолжить исследование замка и ближайших земель, Мирия окликнула его:

\- Постой, - её голос звучал тихо и неуверенно.

В неярком свете на лице девушки пролегли тёмные тени. В этой малой гостиной, где кроме самого Альтанара источниками света были лишь языки пламени, плясавшие в камине, Мирия Фиравель вдруг показалась страшно одинокой, словно рядом с ней никогда не было никого, а сам Альтанар почувствовал себя чужим, будто во сне, словно он сам был не плотнее отсветов от камина.

\- Ты ведь знаешь, где Нильс? – негромко спросила Мирия.

\- Я не знаю, где он сейчас, - тщательно выбирая слова, ответил звезда. – Но Квинзи наверняка знает.

Мирия широко раскрыла глаза, её лицо озарилось такой живостью, что тоска и тьма, сгустившиеся мгновение назад, тут же развеялись.

\- Тогда я просто пойду и спрошу его! – решительно заявила девушка.

\- А он соврёт и станет осторожней, - охладил её пыл звезда, радуясь, возможности действовать. – Нет, надо действовать иначе. Почему бы просто не проследить за ним? Считая, что его ни в чем не подозревают, он расскажет гораздо больше.

\- Только вот у него нет привычки говорить с собой или делиться мыслями с кем-то из замка, - Мирия нахмурилась.

\- Кажется, у него есть сообщник, - осторожно заметил Альтанар. - Мы можем дождаться, когда Квинзи с ним свяжется, и подслушать.

\- Нам остаётся только проследить за ним! – глаза Мирии загорелись от предстоящей игры в шпионов.

Звезда улыбнулся, про себя отмечая, что она сама предложила эту идею, а значит, друзьям не в чем его будет упрекнуть.

\- Начнём прямо сейчас! – воодушевлённо воскликнула Мирия, забыв о своём намерении отправиться спать.

***

Вечер чародея был не очень насыщенным и интересным. Улучив минутку, когда Квинзи не было, Альтанар и Мирия сумели пробраться в его магическую лабораторию. К счастью, заклинания, наложенные на дверь, были лишь видимостью – даже такие простые чары не давались Квинзи, а с обычным замком Альтанар справился на удивление ловко для того, кто никогда не был на земле. Спрятаться здесь не представлялось сложным: по стенам многочисленными складками струились плотные драпировки, а по всей комнате вдоль стен стояли столы, два из которых были очень аккуратно прибраны, а остальные завалены всевозможными книгами, свитками, кружками, подсвечниками и самыми разными предметами явно магического назначения. Поначалу Мирия беспокоилась, что сияние Альтанара выдаст их в полутёмной комнате, но угол, который был ближе всего к двери, предоставил им достаточно надёжное укрытие в виде горы неопределённого вида тряпок. Звезда выудил откуда-то глубокое металлическое блюдо и, подмигнув девушке, надел на голову.

Отсюда им открывался прекрасный вид на хрустальный шар, стоявший в центре стола у противоположной стены. Но вернувшийся в комнату волшебник не торопился им пользоваться. Несмотря на поздний час, он взял книгу и принялся читать в неярком освещении эльфийского светильника. Когда Мирии начало казаться, что маг заснул над своей книжкой, и она задумалась над тем, что следить за ним в ночи было не очень удачной идеей, он вдруг вскочил и принялся творить какие-то чары на одном из столов. Мирия не знала, сколько прошло времени, но вдруг на столе у Квинзи что-то взорвалось, и из какой-то склянки повалил алый туман, пахнущий розой. Волшебник умчался в соседнюю комнату, а Альтанар покачал головой:

\- Сколько ни слежу за ним, никак не могу понять, - еле слышно сказал звезда, - он всегда очень точен в своих заклинаниях, но они почему-то всё равно не работает. Словно магия не хочет даваться ему в руки.

Девушка не успела ничего ответить ему, потому что маг вернулся с небольшим веером и принялся им загонять туман обратно в склянку, из которой тот вышел.

Устранив последствия неудачного заклинания, волшебник принялся за новое. Глядя, как тщательно он моет свои склянки и протирает стол, в каком порядке расположены вещи на столах, за которыми он работал, девушке пришло в голову, что беспорядок вокруг создан исключительно ради репутации, тогда как сам чародей крайне аккуратен. Она вспомнила, слова Альтанара о чрезвычайном усердии Квинзи.

А тот уже поставил котелок на небольшую жаровню и принялся закидывать туда разные ингредиенты, размахивая руками и выкрикивая загадочные слова заклинаний. Когда Мирия уже стала засыпать и собиралась попросить Альтанара отнести её в комнату, когда Квинзи отправиться спать, лаборатория вдруг озарилась ярким светом, исходящим от магического шара. 

Чародей, словно только этого и ждавший, бросил заклятье, которое начал было творить, и кинулся к шару.

\- Почему так поздно? – громко возмутился он.

Из шара ему ответили, но слишком тихо, чтобы Мирия могла разобрать слова. Выслушав чьи-то объяснения, Квинзи снова заговорил:

\- Мой буран сумел его лишь задержать, а заклинание Вечной Тьмы не сработало как надо и, вместо того, чтобы ослепить гадёныша, привёло к нему какую-то светящуюся девчонку! Разберись с ним поскорее! Нильс Орейн не должен попасть в Батлор.

Ему что-то ответили, на что он покивал.

\- Хорошо, хорошо, - голос у него выдавал удовлетворение. – Надеюсь на скорейший результат. Доложишь завтра. И постарайся пораньше, ты же знаешь, что у меня режим!

Его загадочный собеседник сказал ещё что-то на прощанье, после чего шар погас, и лаборатория снова погрузилась в сумрак, освещённая светом единственного эльфийского светоча. Квинзи, бормоча себе что-то под нос, стал убирать остатки заклинания, над которым он работал до разговора с сообщником, а Мирия с трудом сдерживала эмоции. Нильс идёт! И Квинзи об этом знает! Он непременно постарается его остановить! Сон девушки как рукой сняло, мысли лихорадочно метались в голове, а сердце, казалось, было готово выпрыгнуть из груди. Ей с трудом удавалось оставаться на месте, хотелось броситься на Квинзи и сделать с ним что-нибудь – Мирия сама не знала что, но жаждала отомстить! – а потом разбудить каждого в замке и сказать, что Нильс идёт в Батлор!

Но она оставалась в укрытии, крепко сжав руку Альтанара, чтобы дать хоть какой-то выход своим чувствам, и смотрела, как Квинзи мучительно долго убирается. В действительности прошло всего несколько минут, прежде чем он погасил эльфийский светильник и ушёл во внутренние покои, но Мирии эти минуты показались вечностью. Ещё дольше тянулись мгновения в темноте, которую нарушало лишь мягкое сияние Альтанара. Они ждали, чтобы Квинзи уснул и не застал их на месте преступления, и в окружавшей их тишине звук стука собственного сердца казался Мирии оглушительно громким, и всё-таки в нём недоставало силы, чтобы выразить её настоящие чувства.

***

\- Значит, Нильс всё-таки идёт ко мне! – радостно сказала Мирия, стоило только им с Альтанаром отойти от дверей Квинзи на несколько шагов.

\- А светящаяся девчонка, должно быть, леди Алексина, - сказал звезда, нахмурившись.

Но девушка пропустила его слова мимо ушей. Больше двух лет она не видела Нильса и не получала от него весточки, но теперь ей казалось, что всё это было дурным сном и не имеет никакого значения, равно как и то, что он с ним путешествует какая-то Алексина. Это не важно, потому что Нильс вернулся.

Нильс идёт к ней.

****Глава 3, полная сказок.** **

****

Прошло всего два дня с тех пор, как Алексина открыла Нильсу своё имя, а он уже пожалел, что удостоился такой чести, потому что вреда от неё оказалось больше, чем пользы. Если раньше будущая Луна едва ли удостаивала своего сопровождающего десятком слов, то теперь почти не умолкала. Она успела рассказать ему о завистливой звезде Алисанне, которая тоже хотела быть новой Луной; в красках поведала о том, как прекрасен Верхний город; и особенно часто описывала, каким невероятно красивым будет её платье на коронации.

\- Правда, мне придётся выйти замуж на новое Солнце, но это всего лишь формальность, - небрежно упомянула она.

\- Хороша формальность, - пробурчал под нос Нильс.

\- Да и пожалуйста, пусть себе путешествует по небу, приглядывает за людьми, я-то буду править Садами звёзд и Верхним городом! И если бы ты только видел моё платье, то согласился бы, что ради него стоит терпеть любого мужа.

Рыцарь счёл за лучшее промолчать, а Алексина пустилась в очередной раз расписывать свой удивительный наряд. Нильсу уже начинало казаться, что его спутница хочет вернуться на свой План только ради этого платья, так часто и так подробно она о нём говорила.

Обычно рыцарь слушал её в пол-уха, радуясь про себя, ведь так редко бывало, чтобы самым обременительным в путешествии со знатной особой были бесконечные разговоры ни о чём. По мере продвижения на север становилось все холодней, но снега почти не было, поэтому шли они быстро, останавливаясь только когда это было необходимо Нильсу. А он, хоть и чувствовал, что за время, проведённое на тёплых островах, отвык от суровых мест, был полон решимости поскорее добраться до Батлора. Потому, как бы ни уставал от долгого пути или разговоров Алексины, останавливался на ночлег только спустя несколько часов после заката и продолжал путь до наступления рассвета, а днём устраивал лишь короткий привал. К слову, на привале рассказы о прекрасном платье или завистливой подруге донимали рыцаря сильнее всего, всё-таки дорога помогала отвлечься.

По счастью, путники приближались к деревне, в которой Нильс намеревался остановиться на ночь, а в присутствии других людей, не являвшихся (по крайней мере, пока не являвшихся) верными слугами леди Алексины, выбранной следующей Луной, и не достойных знать её имени и вообще общаться с ней, высокорожденная госпожа замолкала. Нильс замечал это во время их случайных встреч с другими путешественниками.

Вдвойне рыцарь был рад обрести компанию в виде людей из плоти и крови – из чего состояла звезда, он не представлял, но начина подозревать, что из света и бесконечных разговоров. 

***

Как только Малькольм Фиравель почувствовал себя лучше, ему доложили о том, что в доме гостит знакомый Мирии из Катароса. И хоть Малькольм не находил в себе достаточно сил, чтобы немедленно вскочить с постели и разобраться с происходящим, его хватило на энергичную беседу с Альтанаром и дочерью.

Следуя Правилам, Малькольм извинился перед гостем за то, что вынужден принять его в опочивальне, даже не вставая с кровати. Альтанар в ответ рассыпался любезностями и вообще произвёл впечатление крайне приятного человека, а потому хозяин дома не поверил ни единому его слову. Очень уж подозрительной казалась ему вся эта история с порталами – хотя, работая с Квинзи, он был готов поверить почти во всё, что угодно – да и в целом очень уж неожиданным было появление этого «старого знакомого».

\- Мирия, дорогая, не могла бы ты задержаться? – попросил он, когда разговор с Альтанаром подошёл к концу, и посетители готовились оставить больного.

Девушка закрыла дверь за гостем и вернулась на своё место подле отца.

\- Скажи, кто на самом деле этот человек.

Она надула губки, что только усилило подозрения Малькольма.

\- Он же только что тебе рассказал. Я встречала его несколько раз в Катаросе, и…

\- Мирия, - он грозным голосом перебил дочь.

Та решительно взглянула ему в глаза

\- Мой гость.

Малькольм тяжело вздохнул. Он знал этот взгляд – такой же, как у матери Мирии – свидетельствующий о том, что она будет стоять на своём, чего бы ей этого ни стоило. Ни в одном споре, во время которого дочь так на него смотрела, ему не удалось выиграть.

\- Послушай, - примирительно начал он. – Я не против того, чтобы у тебя бывали друзья. Знаю, что тебе мало радости всю молодость сидеть при старике-отце, и ты можешь приглашать к себе компанию. Но я бы предпочёл, чтобы ты дружила с представителями уважаемых семей, а не подозрительными людьми без роду и племени, - Мирия раскрыла рот, чтобы возразить, но Малькольм продолжил. – Ты так стремишься его защитить, что мне начинает казаться, будто ты собираешься сбежать с этим типом. И мне остаётся лишь надеяться, что у тебя достанет ума не навлекать позор ни на меня, ни на себя.

С лица Мирии исчезли всякие признаки возмущения, а в глазах отразилось такое искреннее удивление, что Малькольм немного успокоился. Кем бы ни был этот незнакомец, и какими бы ни были причины Мирии принимать его, снова сбегать она явно не планировала.

\- Скажи, девочка, надолго ли он у нас?

\- О, я сама не знаю, - девушка растерялась. – Он написал своим друзьям в Сэльцвиг, чтобы те прислали ему вещи и помогли вернуться в Алессию. Он надеется попасть в Катарос до начала сезона бурь. Я предложила ему взять нашу лошадь и вещи, но он не захотел оставаться у нас в долгу.

\- Ещё бы он забрал одну из наших лошадей! – воскликнул Малькольм. – Завтра я напишу Вану, подумаем, что можно сделать. А теперь ступай.

Не успела дверь за девушкой закрыться, как Малькольм откинулся на подушки и устало закрыл глаза. Порой разговоры с дочерью настолько выматывали его, что он с грустью вспоминал о тех днях, когда в их замке бывал Нильс Орейн. Какой бы неприятной ни казалась Малькольму сама мысль о связи её дочери с рыцарем, Мирия становилась куда более покладистой и благоразумной в его присутствии. 

Надо было выспаться. Теперь, когда в доме этот неизвестный Альтанар, непременно надо приглядывать за Мирией.

***

Народу в «Снежинке» было ровно столько, чтобы хозяину удалось назвать вечер прибыльным, и не пришлось при этом слишком устать, и, глядя на незнакомого рыцаря со знатной спутницей, трактирщик даже понадеялся услышать что-нибудь интересное. Умудрённый опытом, он знал, что только сытый рыцарь рассказывает интересные истории, а потому отдал распоряжение подать хорошее мясо и не самые старые овощи, которые водились в этом заведении. А вот ради кружечки лучшего эля рыцарю придётся потрудиться. Глядя на ухоженную девушку, которую явно сопровождал молодой человек, трактирщик надеялся, что вечер его скрасит не только история, но и звонкая монета. Делла, одна из официанток отправилась с подносом, полным еды к новым посетителям и вернулась крайне удивлённая.

\- Вы только посмотрите, мастер Тейл, это ведь Нильс Орейн! – громким шёпотом сообщила она хозяину. – Подумать только, его ведь столько лет не было видно в наших краях.

Мастер Тейл близоруко прищурился, всматриваясь в лицо рыцаря, и через минуту понял, что Делла права. На рыхлом лице трактирщика расцвела улыбка, и он отправился поприветствовать старого знакомого.

\- Мастер Нильс, сколько зим!

\- Джулиус Тейл! – Нильс встал и крепко пожал руку старому знакомому. – Леди Алексина из Верхнего города, позвольте представить вам хозяина этого места Джулиуса Тейта.

Трактирщик неуклюже поклонился, сбивчиво выражая своё почтение именитой особе. Он понятия не имел, где находится Верхний город, но понял, что дама эта ужасно знатная по её облику и тому, с каким презрением она окинула взглядом и его самого, и его заведение. Хозяин с сомнением оглядел зал. Народ тут обитал разный, но так уж повелось, что «Снежинка» служила не просто трактиром, а ещё и средоточием общественной жизни деревушки. Выпивохи и бездельники оставляли монеты, играя в карты в подвале, а в главном зале публика собиралась по большей части приличная, и стоило только пройти слуху, что в городе объявились проезжие, непременно сбегались ребятишки, в надежде услышать интересный рассказ или разжиться какой-нибудь диковинкой. Так случилось и на этот раз: услышав, что в городе объявился рыцарь, дети со всей деревни собрались в главном зале «Снежинки».

Поначалу они жались в углу, стесняясь потревожить незнакомца, но скоро кто-то из детей постарше узнал Нильса, и тут же ребятня обступила рыцаря, не обращая внимания на презрительные взгляды его необычной спутницы. Леди Алексина явно была глубоко оскорблена поведением детишек, и Нильс быстренько перебрался на скамеечку к камину, оставив свою спутницу в одиночестве за столом. Дети тут же окружили его, требуя рассказать сказку. Джулиус притворно шикнул на них, призывая отстать от усталого гостя, но про себя понадеялся на то, что рыцарь поддастся на уговоры. По слухам, в Ордене Белого Ежа обучали искусству рассказывать истории. Так ли это, Джулиус не знал, но то, что Нильс всегда собирал вокруг себя почти всех гостей трактира, было совершеннейшей правдой.

\- Сказку, расскажи нам сказку! – наперебой требовали ребятишки.

Только Бекки Лист, дочка одного из лесорубов, подошла к леди из Верхнего города и сказала:

\- Ты очень красивая! Ты что, принцесса?

\- В некотором роде, - неожиданно снисходительно ответила та. – Я стану повелительницей Верхнего города и Садов звёзд, королевой Светлого плана.

Бекки весело засмеялась, как будто поняла, о чём та говорила, и искренне радовалась за неё, и присоединилась к друзьям, осаждавшим Нильса. Тот притворно сопротивлялся, но было ясно, что под напором детей ему долго не продержаться.

\- Что ж, будь по-вашему, маленькие разбойники! – засмеялся наконец рыцарь. – Будет вам сказка.

Эта новость вызвала у детей бурю ликования, которая быстро затихла, потому что Нильс начал рассказ.

\- Уверен, вы уже не раз слышали сказку о Ледяной королеве, – сказал он.

Дети так яростно замотали головами, что не оставалось никакого сомнения – эту историю каждый из них знал наизусть. Только один мальчик хмуро заметил:

\- Всё мы знаем про твою Снежную королеву.

Другие дети недовольно заворчали на него, кто-то даже толкнул, а Нильс невозмутимо продолжил:

\- Это верно, Снежную королеву знают все, - согласился рыцарь. – Она мягкая, немного грустная, и заботливо укрывает снегом землю и деревья, прежде чем ударят морозы. Но знали ли вы, что есть у нее сестра?

Дети молчали, Нильс несколько мгновений наслаждался повисшей паузой и интересом в глазах слушателей, а потом продолжил:

\- Это правда. У Снежной королевы есть сестра – королева льда. И горе тому, кто встретится с Ледяной королевой. Говорят, она настолько холодная, что даже сердце ее замерзло и превратилось в кусочек льда.

\- А где она живет?

\- В огромном сверкающем замке, который весь создан изо льда. Днём в лучах солнца этот дворец сияет золотым пламенем, а ночью свет луны и звёзд одевают его серебром. Когда же на небосклоне загораются ледяные огни, то весь дворец переливается удивительными цветами.

Ажурные решётки на окнах словно сотканы из кружева; колонны, поддерживающие высокие своды, сделаны в виде статуй; а стены сплошь покрыты резьбой. И во всём этом огромном дворце вы не найдёте двух одинаковых вещей – ни один узор не повторяется дважды. 

А вход в эту обитель охраняют свирепые ледяные драконы. Чешуя их создана тысячами кристалликов льда, которые сверкают, словно бриллианты.

Всё в этом дворце прекрасно. Прекрасна и сама королева. Глаза у нее глубокие, пронзительно синие, кожа белая, как мрамор, а волосы цвета воронова крыла. Но так же, как и лёд, из которого построен её замок, королева обжигающе холодна.

Говорят, когда-то давно, задолго до Черных войн, когда мир был юн, а боги еще не покинули его, обе королевы - Снежная и Ледяная - были обычными женщинами. В те времена зимы были куда более суровыми, чем сейчас. Жестокий ветер терзал землю, скованную льдом, а животным негде было укрыться, и, какой бы ласковой ни была весна, природа до самого лета не могла оправиться от жестокой хватки зимы.

Две сестры жили в маленькой землянке на окраине леса. Летом они трудились, выращивая урожай, способный прокормить их зимой, а когда наступала лютая стужа, выходили лишь за хворостом и травой, жгутами из которой топили печку, да за снегом, который растапливали в воду.

Однажды зимой старшая сестра глядела сквозь единственное маленькое окошко на лес, и ей показалось, будто ветви деревьев тянутся к их домику в надежде получить хоть немного тепла.

\- Ах, если бы я могла спрятать их, защитить от диких морозов так же надежно, как нас защищает наш дом! – воскликнула она.

Тем временем младшая сестра раскалывала лёд, которым покрылась за ночь вода в ведёрке. В отблесках пламени переливающиеся осколки показались ей удивительно красивыми. В сравнении с ним собственные загрубевшие руки выглядели отвратительными и мерзкими. «Какой прекрасный лёд! Ах, если бы внутри я была бы столь же красива, как этот ледяной осколок!»

В тот вечер, когда обе сестры садились ужинать, к ним в дом постучался один из богов – как вы помните, в те времена боги еще свободно ходили по земле и часто заглядывали к смертным. Не секрет, что Правила велят богам скрывать свою сущность, поэтому и этот бог представился сперва простым путником. Девушки обошлись с ним приветливо, согласившись пустить его на ночлег и разделить с ним ужин.

За скромной трапезой обе сестры выдали свои мысли: одна мечтала спрятать весь мир от холодов, а другая всем сердцем желала стать вечной и прекрасной. Бог сумел прочитать в их сердцах, что стремления их были искренними. Наутро, перед тем как отправиться в путь, он открыл своё имя и предложил исполнить их желания. Сёстры не долго думали – у них не было ничего, что держало бы их в прежней жизни. Они с радостью согласились и стали феями, которых люди чтят как Снежную и Ледяную королев.

Снежная королева стала супругой Северного ветра и поселилась в сердце Великой пурги. Каждую осень она приходит вместе со своим мужем из-за Крайней гряды, чтобы надёжно спрятать землю под снегом. Эта добрая фея внимательно смотрит, чтобы каждый кустик и каждое деревце были хорошенько укутаны снежным покрывалом, а когда заканчивает свою нелегкую работу, то так устает, что просто ложится в мягкий сугроб и отдыхает до самой весны, лишь изредка просыпаясь, чтобы проверить свой покров. Все знают её и любят, потому что она обо всех старается позаботиться и усмирить грозный нрав своего мужа.

Ледяная же королева поступила со своим даром иначе. Всё, к чему она ни прикоснется, превращается в лёд, который она считает единственным, что есть прекрасного в мире. Она бы хотела весь мир покрыть льдом, чтобы вечность наслаждаться его неизменной красотой, но, по счастью, она не единственная фея, и ей недостаёт могущества, чтобы покорить себе все прочие силы природы. Поняв это, королева удалилась на север и возвела себе замок, который решила никогда не покидать. 

Никто не знает, где находится этот замок, но горе тому путнику, который зайдёт в него, надеясь на безопасный ночлег. Ледяная королева подарит ему лишь вечный прекрасный покой в толще льда.

Нильс замолчал, и некоторое время только треск поленьев в очаге нарушал тишину. Рыцарь с удивлением отметил, что Алексина, которая поначалу сидела за столом и даже не глядела в его сторону, успела перебраться на одну из скамеек, стоявших вокруг камина, и, не отрываясь, смотрела на Нильса, а глаза у неё блестели так же, как и у ребятни.

\- Хорошую сказку ты нам рассказал, мастер Нильс! – трактирщик одобрительно похлопал гостя по плечу и предложил ему выпить, разрушая волшебную атмосферу сказки.

Таверна стала наполняться звуками, а дети, словно очнувшиеся от сна, начали выпрашивать у рыцаря ещё одну историю. Он весело посмотрел на будущую Луну, в которой явно боролось желание сохранить лицо с жаждой услышать ещё одну сказку, и подумал, что после этого путешествия, в его арсенале станет одной сказкой больше.

***

Мирия не находила себе места. Узнав, что Нильс возвращается в Батлор, она ликовала, но ликование быстро сменилось сомнением: быть может, он возвращается вовсе не к ней. Ведь если она не изменила чувств к нему, вовсе не значит, что он тоже остался к ней неравнодушен. Все сомнения, которые посещали её на протяжении почти трёх лет, обрушились разом. Но и они скоро померкли перед осознанием того, что Квинзи пытается остановить Нильса. Мирия решила, что не имеет значения, что о ней думает Нильс. Не важно, охладел он к ней или нет, если он не сумеет добраться до Батлора. Поэтому девушка считала своей первоочередной задачей помешать волшебнику. И Альтанар с готовностью согласился ей помочь. Он так горячо её поддержал, что ей даже стало неловко, что поначалу она отнеслась к нему с недоверием.

Задумав расстроить планы волшебника, заговорщики сразу взялись за дело. Начали они с попыток подменить материалы Квинзи. Но после того как они заменили его специальный магический мел обычным мелком с кухни, волшебный круг колдуна неожиданно заработал. Квинзи сиял от счастья и носился по замку, тыкая каждому его обитателю в графин с водой, которую, как убеждал волшебник, он призвал из далёкой южной реки Тэрмалэйн. Он рассказывал, что несколько месяцев пытался добиться успеха, и ему это, наконец, удалось. Мирия и Альтанар вернули волшебный мел на место, справедливо решив, что не стоит потакать увлечению чародея магией порталов, пусть и на таком элементарном уровне, и круги Квинзи снова потеряли всякую силу.

Потом заговорщики подложили в еду чародею сонную траву, чтобы иметь хотя бы полдня на разработку более внушительного и долгосрочного плана, но тот был так возбуждён недавними успехами, что не вышел к обеду, запершись у себя в лаборатории.

Мирия хотела было попросить отца придумать для волшебника задание, но ему снова стало хуже, и пришлось обратиться к слугам. Увы, какими бы настойчивыми ни были Джоана и остальные, какие бы изощрённые и срочные дела для мага они не придумывали, он либо вовсе не открывал дверь, либо отмахивался от посетителей, ссылаясь на важность своих исследований.

Мирия теряла терпение.

\- Он хочет остановить Нильса! – восклицала она. – Мы должны были ему помешать, а стало только хуже!

\- Только что мы можем поделать? – развёл руками Альтанар. – Вряд ли заклинания, которые он творит, могут сработать. Без нашей помощи, - добавил он, поморщившись.

\- Вряд ли они могут сработать правильно, - поправила его девушка. – А это вовсе не значит, что они не могут причинить Нильсу вреда. Совсем наоборот!

Она в ужасе закрыла руками рот. Звезда знал, что простое сбивающее с пути заклинание в руках Квинзи уже обернулось неожиданным бураном в Маранде, но говорить об этом не стал. Он подумал, что опрометчивое колдовство Квинзи может даже убить рыцаря, и по лицу Мирии догадался, как схожи их мысли. 

\- И разве не его заклинание сорвало вас с небес? – обречённо добавила девушка.

Альтанар много размышлял на эту тему. Он пришёл к выводу, что он сам оказался в Батлоре, потому что именно здесь творилось колдовство, а леди Алексина попала к Нильсу, потому что он был целью заклинания. Но как бы то ни было, её присутствие на Нижнем плане сильно усложняло жизнь Альтанара.

Все звёзды-женщины были ужасно высокомерными и эгоистичными, и Альтанар с ужасом представлял, что ему может выпасть доля жениться на одной из них. Когда его выбрали сопровождающим будущей Луны, он начал подозревать, что может стать следующим Солнцем, и вынужден будет жениться на этой леди Алексине. Познакомившись с ней, Альтанар задумался, действительно ли будущая Луна выбирается из самых ярких звезд, или же ею становится самая несносная.

Попав на Нижний план, он решил, что это счастливая судьба избавила его от общества Алексины как минимум и женитьбы на ней как максимум. И вот теперь оказалось, что она тоже в Алессии и направляется в Батлор. Всей душой Альтанар хотел сбежать из Батлора куда угодно и как можно скорее, но ему удалось договориться с совестью только на то, что он не отправится немедленно на поиски потерянной спутницы. Зная Нильса, хоть и издалека, звезда был уверен, то тот сможет позаботиться о леди Алексине. А Альтанар решил ждать её в Батлоре и надеялся, что сможет отправить домой только её одну. И это подвело его к мысли о том, каким образом можно вернуться на Светлый план, если это вообще возможно.

\- Мы должны украсть его книгу заклинаний, - сказал он Мирии.

\- Что? – девушка была погружена в свои мысли.

\- Это же ясно! – воодушевленно сказал Альтанар. - Он не сможет творить заклинания, а мы сможем выяснить, почему я оказался здесь и как могу вернуться, - про себя звезда надеялся, что это оправдает его вмешательство в естественный ход вещей.

\- И, может быть, мы даже разберёмся, как пользоваться шаром, и сможем связаться с Нильсом! – радостно воскликнула девушка.

\- Это маловероятно. Думаю, у напарницы Квинзи есть какой-то кристалл или другой талисман, на который настроен шар.

\- Напарницы? – Мирия нахмурилась.

\- Что? – переспросил Альтанар, увлечённый идеей. – Напарника, напарницы, не всё ли равно? – небрежно отмахнулся он, но Мирия не отставала:

\- Ты знаешь, кто это, - уверенно сказала она. – Ты её видел.

Звезда не нашёл, что ответить. Ему не хотелось рассказывать про наёмницу, которая по указанию Квинзи должна была удерживать Нильса как можно дальше от Батлора, и которая теперь пыталась нагнать рыцаря на дороге в Сэльцвиг.

\- И кто она такая? Рассказывай! Она красивая? – не унималась Мирия. – Она действительно может помешать Нильсу?

Альтанар с трудом сдержал улыбку, понимая, что девушка предельно серьёзна.

\- Я абсолютно уверен, что она не сможет причинить Нильсу вред, - только и сказал звезда. – И она уж точно не красивее тебя.

Этого, казалось, хватило, чтобы Мирия избавилась от желания и дальше задавать вопросы и переключилась на попытки помешать Квинзи. Но девушка настояла на том, что надо лишить волшебника ещё и шара: обойдётся без «напарницы».

По правде, дело было настолько простым, что не требовало даже плана. Заговорщики уже сумели раз пробраться в лабораторию Квинзи, второй раз это не должно было быть сложнее. Но они всё равно сочли своим долгом разработать план, по которому Мирия должна была отвлечь Квинзи разговором, тогда как Альтанар проберётся в лабораторию и выкрадет книгу и шар. Звезда считал, что куда менее подозрительным будет, если именно он будет расспрашивать волшебника о магии, а Мирия, не скрывающая своей неприязни к магу, отправиться в лабораторию, но маловероятно, чтобы девушка справилась с замком.

План есть план, и сразу после обеда заговорщики приступили к его выполнению. Дело действительно оказалось простым, поэтому Альтанар, раздобыв и книгу, и шар и спрятав их в комнате Мирии, не смог отказать себе в удовольствии понаблюдать за тем, как девушка пытается отвлечь Квинзи беседой, и только потом присоединился к ним, давая напарнице понять, что их план удался. Заговорщики поспешили закончить беседу с волшебником, ведь впереди у них было ещё много дел.

***

Как ни приятно было бы задержаться в «Снежинке» на ночь, Нильс и так злился, что позволил себе потратить пару часов на обед и сказки. Хоть рыцарь и чувствовал себя отдохнувшим и полным сил, он так и не смог наверстать упущенное время. На ночлег остановился, не достигнув места, на которое рассчитывал.

Он выбрал место у подножия холма и расстелил плащ. Ночь была тихой и спокойной, а на небе не было ни облачка, поэтому Нильс решил не тратить время на палатку и даже на костёр, хотя неподалёку была небольшая роща – тёплого камня было вполне достаточно, чтобы не замёрзнуть.

 ** **Through Times Part III**** \- ??? Техническая отметка? Я просто иногда вставляю в текст название музона, чтобы не забыть, какой и куда выкладывать, когда потащу на дайри))) Я тебе ее пометила, чтобы ты при копировании не забыла.

\- Расскажи ещё что-нибудь, - попросила Алексина, глядя на звёзды над головой. – Ещё какую-нибудь сказку.

Нильс посмотрел на небо.

\- Жила когда-то одна девушка.

\- Принцесса? – перебила будущая Луна.

\- Нет, не принцесса, но она тоже жила в замке, - продолжил Нильс. – И выглядела она точь-в-точь как принцесса: у неё были прекрасные золотые волосы, большие синие глаза и много-много красивых платьев.

\- Уверена, все они были не такие красивые, как моё, - снова перебила его звезда.

\- Уверен, что так. А ещё у неё было доброе сердце, любовь к книгам и мечта о приключениях, но строгий отец считал это неприемлемым и неприличным.

\- И правильно!

Рыцарь кивнул.

\- Поэтому путешествовала она только в его компании и только в несколько городов, которые были не слишком далеко и могли предложить достойный ночлег и достойное общество, - Алексина одобрительно кивала. – Но однажды отец девушки решил, что она должна выйти замуж за богача, которого она не любила. Девушка испугалась, ведь это замужество навсегда лишило бы её любых возможных приключений, которых она так жаждала. Как ни любила она отца и родной дом, она решила, что мечта её гораздо важнее, и сбежала. Конечно, она полагала, что сказочное приключение тут же начнётся, словно оно только и ждало её за воротами замка. Но там её ждали только холод и одиночество, и всё-таки им не удалось поколебать её решимости. Девушка, в надежде найти своё приключение и, если очень повезёт, с его помощью избежать нежелательного брака, добралась до одной из деревень неподалёку. У девушки был план. Она помнила путь до ближайшего порта, а оттуда её путь лежал бы на юг, где её ждала настоящая, интересная жизнь. Но случилось так, что в той же деревне остановился один очень глупый Рыцарь.

\- Рыцари не бывают глупыми, - возразила Алексина. – Они бывают смелыми, благородными, доблестными, но не глупыми, это все знают.

\- Это те рыцари, которые много путешествуют, - ответил Нильс. – В странствиях они получают и смелость, и доблесть, и благородство. А этот Рыцарь отправился в своё первое путешествие, сказать по правде, с большой неохотой, ведь ему так нравилось проводить дни в столице, угождая прихотям знати.

\- Неправильный Рыцарь. Ты был прав, этот Рыцарь действительно очень глупый.

\- Полностью согласен. Так вот этот Рыцарь и девушка встретились в таверне за ужином и разговорились. Девушка расспрашивала рыцаря, о волшебных приключениях и далёких землях, но тот мало что мог рассказать, не больше того, что она уже знала. В свою очередь Рыцарь интересовался, как такая девушка очутилась в глуши в одиночестве, и та поведала о ссоре с отцом и побеге из дома. Рыцарь мог позвать её с собой и отправиться в путешествие, которое каждого из них сделало бы и смелее, и доблестней, но вместо этого он уговорил девушку вернуться домой, убедив её, что она не готова к путешествиям, а ещё не станет разбивать сердце любящему её отцу. Но даже такой глупый рыцарь не был лишён рыцарского долга, и не мог отпустить девушку одну, так что он решил проводить её до дома.

Радости её отца не было предела, когда его пропавшая единственная дочь вернулась в сопровождении Рыцаря. Оказалось, что семья девушки очень богата, и за её возвращение была назначена немалая сумма, которую счастливый отец предложил спасителю. Но Рыцарь познакомился с девушкой до того как узнал о награде, и сердце его было отданной ей по праву первенства, пусть сам Рыцарь об этом ещё не знал. А когда узнал, испугался: ведь девушка была обручена с принцем, и он, всего лишь рыцарь, не мог этому помешать. И тогда он сбежал, не подозревая, что помолвка вскоре будет расторгнута. 

Нильс замолчал.

\- А дальше?

\- Дальше? – рассеянно переспросил Нильс, словно только сейчас вспомнивший о своей слушательнице.

\- Да, что случилось дальше? – звезда сияла, на её лице застыло ожидание продолжения сказки. – В сказках же всегда любовь побеждает всё, даже принцев! Нашли этот Рыцарь и эта девушка друг друга? Они были вместе?

\- Да, наверное, - грустно улыбнулся Нильс. – Не знаю.

\- Что бы ты ни говорил, а я уверена, что та девушка из сказки на самом деле была принцессой! – заявила будущая Луна тоном, не терпящим возражений.

\- Пусть так, - теперь он улыбнулся шире и более искренне.

Алексина ещё долго добавляла уточнения к сказке, делая её всё красочней и фантастичней, но голос у звезды был мягкий и обращалась она скорее к себе, чем к спутнику, и Нильса потянуло в сон. Засыпая, он думал о том, как может закончиться эта сказка.

***

\- Кем это вы себя возомнили?! – Квинзи ворвался в гостиную Мирии, заставив её вскочить от неожиданности. – Как вы посмели меня обкрадывать?!

Сердце Мирии бешено колотилось. Она не могла поверить, чтобы кто-то из слуг, даже если он видел их с Альтанаром, мог рассказать об этом чародею. Звезда слегка отошёл назад, но не казался ни удивлённым, ни напуганным. Девушка постаралась взять себя в руки и надеялась, что лицо не выдаёт её смятения.

\- Я не понимаю о чём ты, Квинзи. Но зато понимаю, что надо стучаться, если хочешь войти в комнату к девушке.

Волшебник густо покраснел то ли от гнева, то ли от стыда. 

\- Мои книги и волшебный шар! Я знаю, что это вы их украли!

\- С чего же ты это взял? – Мирии удалось совладать с чувствами, и она твёрдо решила всё отрицать.

\- Вы вели себя крайне подозрительно! Я так и чувствовал, что вы замышляете какую-то пакость! Но чтоб такое! – маг почти визжал.

\- И зачем же нам тебе пакостить? – голос девушки зазвучал насмешливо.

\- Вы просто не хотите, чтобы меня взяли в Чёрную Луну! – выкрикнул он. – Да, да! Всё, что угодно, лишь бы я не мог добиться своей мечты!

\- Смею тебя заверить, что если бы это зависело от меня, ты бы уже давно там состоял! – грубо ответила Мирия.

Маг беспомощно хватал ртом воздух не в силах найти слов для ответа, а потом нахмурился, и двинулся на Мирию, размахивая руками и выкрикивая бессвязные угрозы. В этой вспышке гнева, он задел рукавом мантии подсвечник с горящей в ней свечой. Альтанар, оказавшийся рядом, вовремя подхватил падающий подсвечник, но рукав Квинзи загорелся.

Волшебник стал судорожно сбивать пламя, неловко подскакивая. А когда, наконец, огонь был потушен, воинственности у него поубавилось.

\- Вы у меня ещё узнаете! – погрозил он, направляясь к выходу из комнаты. – Я докажу, что это ваших рук дело, и жестоко отомщу, будьте уверены!

И он скрылся за дверью, оставив неприятный осадок в душе Мирии.

\- Вот это наглость! – жаловалась потом Мирия Джоане. – Прийти ко мне и обвинить меня в том, что я стану так его разыгрывать!

\- Знаешь, девочка, раньше я бы сама в лицо рассмеялась тому, кто сказал бы, что ты можешь сыграть с кем-то злую шутку, - спокойно ответила та. – Но с появлением этого необычного гостя…

Она не закончила, только неодобрительно покачала головой. Мирия почувствовала, что краснеет.

\- Это всё ради Нильса, - попыталась она оправдаться, но голос её звучал неуверенно.

Кухарка не ответила, но в её взгляде Мирия ясно читала, что, по мнению Джоаны, Нильс не одобрил бы подобное поведение. И как ни сложно было признавать, она была права.

***

Марисса Тальт, очень дорогая наёмница, почти не спала с того самого момента как прибыла в Марьландар, преследуя одного из рыцарей Ордена Белого Ежа. Она допустила ошибку, упустив его в Эймларе, и еще одну после, доверившись своему нанимателю, который убедил её, что не допустит перехода рыцарем перевала Маранда.

Мариссе пришлось плыть в Этардос, а оттуда в Марьландар, чтобы очутиться в Северных землях, но на море скорость нисколько не зависела от её желаний, а потому, когда она ступила на землю, по словам волшебника, на которого она работала, Нильс Орейн уже выдвинулся от перевала в Сэльцвиг, главный город Северных земель. Дорога от Марьландара был длиннее, к тому же, Нильс отправился в путь раньше, но наёмница не падала духом. Если поторопиться, то она перехватит его в Сэльцвиге, и на этом путешествие Нильса на север закончится. 

****Глава 4.** ** ****(названия четкого нет?)** **

****

** **Ambeon - Lost Message** **

Сэльцвиг, без сомнения, был одним из самых прекрасных городов, которые доводилось видеть Нильсу. Некогда бывший столицей древнего эльфийского царства, он, несмотря на все ужасы, выпавшие когда-то на его долю, сумел вернуть часть былого величия и уже многие годы процветал, поражая гостей своим великолепием. Высокие белые башни, ажурная каменная резьба, сверкающие шпили и голубая черепица – город полностью оправдывал своё название, которое на языке эльфов значило «снежная корона».

Ещё при первом своём визите в Сэльцвиг Нильс заметил, насколько естественно тот смотрится среди заснеженных холмов. Словно был здесь всегда, и будет стоять вечно. Рыцарь не без оснований подозревал, что тут не обошлось без магии – Сэльцвиг считался волшебной столицей Алессии.

Несмотря на долгий путь и неприветливость Северных земель, именно сюда стекались самые удивительные чудеса, самые свежие новости магического мира, самые редкие артефакты и самые сильные чары. Почти все настоящие ценности эльфы надёжно прятали за стенами магической школы или в своих сокровищницах, но человеку несведущему более чем хватало многочисленных магазинов, в которых всегда были готовы помочь с зарядкой артефакта или предложить полезную диковинку.

Нильс любил задерживаться в Сэльцвиге. Несмотря на ощутимое пренебрежение древних эльфийских родов к людям, особенно не склонным к магии, рыцарь не чувствовал тут притеснения в городе, готовом удивлять раз за разом. Однажды Нильс оказался тут во время сезона бурь и был поражён гигантским волшебным куполом, поднявшимся над Сэльцвигом; ни одна снежинка не смогла бы проникнуть сквозь него без воли на то Совета магов. Было что-то странное, но в то же время завораживающее в бурной жизни освещённых сотнями волшебных ламп улиц; людях, спокойно ходящих по паркам; пёстрой ярмарке на центральной площади этого белоснежного города, а стоило поднять голову и над всеми чудесами увидишь неистовствовавшую метель.

Во время каждого визита Нильс словно впервые гулял по паркам хрустальных деревьев с незамерзающими фонтанами; любовался изящными стеблями зимних цветов, увивавших фасады домов белоснежного города; слушал необычную музыку, звучащую повсюду и проникающую в самое сердце. Раньше он думал, что так поют звёзды, теперь же, когда оказался в Сэльцвиге в обществе настоящей звезды, он считал, что она вряд ли сможет спеть так же красиво.

Алексина тоже обратила внимание на эту музыку. Услышав её, она надолго задумалась, а потом заявила рыцарю, что это напоминает ей песнь звёзд, которую они с сёстрами исполняют в Верхнем городе, но напоминает очень отдалённо, словно эльфы слышали эту мелодию во сне в не очень удачном исполнении, и воспроизвёли, как сумели. Несмотря на явную попытку принизить достижения эльфийских мастеров, Нильс счёл её слова комплиментом всей Алессии – это был первый раз, когда она высказалась о чём-то земном хотя бы отдалённо положительно.

Эта музыка сопровождала их на всём пути до магической школы, куда Нильс отправился первым делом и где надеялся оставить Алексину на растерзание местным чародеям. Он был уверен, что если кто-то и может отправить её обратно на Светлый план, то только они. А если и не могут, то найдут ей куда более подходящее занятие, чем путешествие с ним.

Лишь одно беспокоило рыцаря: вот уже несколько лет как требовалось рекомендательное письмо только для того, чтобы попасть на территорию школы. Ещё одна сложность общения с северными эльфами была в том, что они считали Сэльцвиг собственным городом, не попадающим под законы Алессии, поэтому и статус Нильса как рыцаря Ордена Белого Ежа не имел для них никакого значения.

Волшебная школа была отделена от остального города высокой гладкой стеной, построенной из того же камня, что и большинство домов. Прерывалась эта преграда лишь в одном месте, где возвышались высокие врата из белого же, словно заиндевевшего металла. Между ажурными плетениями были вставлены пластинки полупрозрачного стекла, которые заставляли ворота выглядеть хрупкими и не позволяли чужим глазам увидеть происходящее за ними.

Рядом с проходом не было никакой стражи, но Нильс знал, что ни один незваный гость не сможет войти. С тоской он подумал о знакомой эльфийской волшебнице, чья помощь была бы очень кстати, и набрал в грудь побольше воздуха, собираясь обратиться к невидимым стражам. И вдруг в воротах мягко и бесшумно открылась небольшая дверца, приглашая рыцаря будущую Луну в большой внутренний двор школы.

Удивлённый Нильс не заставил себя долго ждать, лишь оглянулся, чтобы убедиться, что звезда последует за ним. К ещё большему его удивлению, во дворе их ждали пять высоких эльфов в длинных одеждах и два человека, которые, казались рядом с ними неотёсанными, несмотря на изысканные наряды. В центре стояла эльфийка, отличавшаяся от остальных лишь серебряным гребнем в замысловатой причёске, и Нильс подумал, что это, должно быть, правительница Валериса.

При приближении путников все семеро, в числе которых, как догадался Нильс, были директор школы и Совет Сэльцвига, согнулись в низком поклоне, а правительница Валериса, произнесла:

\- Мы рады приветствовать вас в нашем городе, светлая госпожа. Своим визитом вы оказали нам большую честь.

Алексина выступила вперёд. Даже в этом сверкающем белизной городе мягкое сияние, которое исходило от неё, было заметно глазу. Звезда удостоила высокопоставленный совет лишь лёгким кивком головы.

\- Чем мы можем служить гостье из Верхнего города?

Нильс, которого поначалу это приветствие очень удивило, понял свою ошибку. Для опытных магов, глаза которых способны распознать и куда менее очевидные чудеса, ничего не стоило узнать упавшую звезду, стоило ей лишь переступить порог их владений. 

\- Да будет вам известно, что я выбрана будущей Луной, королевой Звёздных садов и Верхнего города. Я желаю, чтобы ко мне доставили Альтанара и вернули на Светлый план в ближайшее время, пока не случилось непоправимое.

\- Мы сделаем всё, что в наших силах, - заверила её правительница Валериса. – Я лично прослежу, чтобы все силы были брошены на решение вашей проблемы. Прошу проследовать за мной. 

Алексина важно повернулась к Нильсу и высокомерно сказала:

\- Спасибо за твою службу, Нильс Орейн. Надеюсь, что в награду тебя хорошо примут в этом городе.

С этими словами она повернулась и ушла в компании лучших магов Алессии, оставив Нильса в одиночестве посреди двора. Рыцарь не стал дожидаться стражи, которая его выпроводит, и поспешно покинул школу.

Он чувствовал большое облегчение, избавившись от неожиданной спутницы, но был немало удивлён тем, как всё обернулось. Ему казалось, что придётся долго убеждать волшебников в неземном происхождении Алексины, а ещё что прощание с ней пройдёт чуточку теплее. Впрочем, чего ожидать от будущей Луны, которая считала, что очень льстит рыцарю, принимая его помощь. Но подобные мысли скоро отошли на второй план, ведь его путешествие ещё не закончилось.

Нильс заглядывал в витрины Сэльцвига, подсчитывая, как скоро он доберётся по туннелю в Батлор, и размышляя, чем стоит пополнить свой багаж, когда его вдруг нашла старая знакомая.

\- Нильс! – рыцарь обернулся на знакомый голос и с изумлением увидел спешащую к нему Мариссу.

\- Марисса? Не ожидал встретить тебя в Сэльцвиге! – удивился рыцарь. – Ты… Разве ты не осталась на Островах?

\- Появилась работёнка в этих краях, - небрежно отмахнулась наёмница, но Нильс лишь с сомнением покачал головой. 

Некоторое время он смотрел прямо в её непроницаемые тёмные глаза, но девушка явно не собиралась делиться секретами, а ему было не слишком интересно, чтобы настаивать.

\- Не хочешь пообедать? Я ужасно голодна! – беспечно сказала она, прерывая затянувшуюся паузу, и рыцарь вдруг понял, что не ел с раннего утра, а ослепительность Сэльцвига и удивительная встреча с эльфами отняли у него больше сил, чем ему до сих пор казалось.

\- Да, я с удовольствием. И тут неподалеку есть отличное место, - заверил подругу Нильс.

\- Это очень кстати, потому как я в Сэльцвиге впервые и даже не представляю, где можно хорошо поесть, - даже счастливая улыбка на лице Мариссы не могла скрыть от рыцаря, что она напряжена.

Что-то было не так, и это мешало Нильсу искренне радоваться встрече. Но он прогнал эти мысли, решив, что дело в усталости.

Прошло совсем немного времени, и они уже сидели в маленькой пивной, которую Нильс считал самым тёмным местом во всём городе, хотя на деле и здесь было достаточно светло, уплетая за обе щёки лучшие блюда местного повара и запивая их прозрачным вином.

Очень странно было видеть Мариссу в Сэльцвиге. Они познакомились на Восточных островах, и для Нильса она была неразрывно связана с пышными лесами, запахом моря и треском костра. В этом звеняще-морозном и чистом городе она казалась совершенно чужой и слишком живой, словно горячий ветер с Островов, случайно залетевший в Северные земли.

Почти всё время, что рыцарь провёл на островах, они с Мариссой путешествовали вместе, иногда помогая друг другу с контрактами, а иногда и соперничая. Она стала для Нильса настоящим другом, и он почувствовал укол совести, что даже не подумал написать ей о своём намерении остаться на материке.

Когда рыцарь отправлялся на свадьбу к другу, то думал, что покидает Острова самое большее на три недели, и, когда неожиданно сорвался в Батлор, даже не вспомнил о Мариссе. И пусть никаких планов и договорённостей у них не было, Нильс подумал, что должно быть именно в этом причина странного напряжения его подруги.

Но чем больше они говорили, тем больше расслаблялся рыцарь. Марисса выглядела совершенно счастливой и нисколько не упрекала его, а когда тот извинялся, она лишь махнула рукой и сказала, что нисколько не обижена, ведь жизнь так непостоянна, а Нильсу не требуется её разрешение для принятия решений.

\- Как видишь, я сама на Островах не задержалась, - с улыбкой произнесла она.

Наёмница рассказала, как вскоре после того, как он отправился в Эймлар, она получила в Синей гавани поручение, которое привело её в Этардос, а после и дальше, на север. И вскоре она оказалась в Сэльцвиге.

\- По правде, мне тут совсем не нравится, - честно сказала она, оглядываясь по сторонам. – Слишком уж… Прилично. Того и гляди кто-нибудь скажет, что я сижу не так или ем не по Правилам.

Она фыркнула, а Нильс рассмеялся:

\- Когда я впервые попал на Север, то считал, что судьба наказывает меня за все совершённые и несовершённые ошибки, - весело улыбался он.

\- Вот уж не удивлена! – воскликнула наёмница. – Не представляю, как тут можно прожить всю жизнь!

\- На самом деле тут не так уж плохо, - миролюбиво заметил Нильс. – А если иметь крепкий дом, хорошую шубу и пару зачарованных артефактов, то даже приятно. Чудес здесь не меньше, чем на юге, а может и больше, если только у тебя хватит сил, чтобы их увидеть.

\- Зато звонкой монеты меньше, - справедливо сказала Марисса и поморщилась, сделав ещё глоток вина. – И доброго эля.

Нильс снова засмеялся.

\- Как-нибудь отправимся Даррен-Халл, это город гномов в Западных горах. Там даже тебе хватит звонкой монеты и доброго эля.

\- Не думаю, что я когда-нибудь сюда вернусь, - наёмница чуть нахмурилась, но тут же снова улыбнулась. – С делами я тут закончила, так что пора возвращаться на юг. Может не сразу на Острова. Думаю податься в Южные равнины, что скажешь?

\- Твоё дело, - Нильс глотнул ещё вина, искренне не понимая, чем оно не угодило его подруге. – Я никогда там не бывал, так что не могу рассказать ничего интересного.

Марисса не ответила, а взгляд её сделался очень серьёзным. У Нильса по коже пробежал холодок. Он вдруг понял, что до сих пор Марисса говорила куда больше него.

\- Ты… присоединишься ко мне? – медленно произнесла наёмница, и теперь настал черёд Нильса молчать.

\- Почему ты здесь? – и рыцарь понял, что до сих пор она не спрашивала об этом, должно быть, решив, что его история похожа на её, потому что про Мирию он никогда ей не рассказывал.

– Что ты забыл в Сэльцвиге?

\- Я иду в Батлор, - спокойно, но уверенно ответил рыцарь.

\- Если дело в контракте… - начала Марисса, но Нильс её перебил:

\- Нет. Есть… один человек, с которым я должен увидеться.

\- А с чего ты взял, что она вообще захочет тебя видеть?! – неожиданно взорвалась Марисса.

\- Что ты имеешь в виду? – Нильс пристально смотрел в глаза наёмницы.

\- Ой, да ладно! Ты действительно думал, я не догадаюсь, по твоим рассказам о путешествиях на Север и об «одной девушке, которая была обещана другому», что речь о Мирии Фиравель? – насмешливо спросила Марисса. – На Севере не так уж много девушек, которые могут рассчитывать на более выгодную партию, чем рыцарь Ордена Белого Ежа.

Нильс потерял дар речи. Он не помнил, чтобы говорил что-то подобное, но ведь невозможно запомнить каждый вечер у костра, когда ведутся задушевные разговоры. Да это сейчас было совершенно не важно.

\- И вообще, разве она не должна быть уже замужем за графским сыночком? – резко спросила Марисса.

\- Этот графский сыночек нашёл себе другую. Забавно, - Нильс усмехнулся. – Оказывается, он тоже был приглашён на свадьбу Лемана. Он был там с молодой женой, и это была не Мирия Фиравель.

\- Даже если и так, это вовсе не значит, что она не вышла за кого-нибудь другого, или что вообще помнит тебя! – наёмница выглядела крайне раздражённой и даже не пыталась это скрыть.

\- Я и иду в Батлор, чтобы выяснить это, - рыцарь не знал, кому предназначен этот ответ – Мариссе или ему самому, уже столько раз задававшему себе те же вопросы.

Но неожиданная реакция Мариссы придала ему уверенности в том, что он должен идти до конца.

\- Но почему? – наёмница совсем разошлась. – Неужели тебе надоели приключения? Ты что, хочешь жениться и сидеть в этом суровом холодном краю?!

\- Не знаю, - честно признался Нильс.

Когда-то ему казалось, что его счастье сидеть в уютном кабинете в Катаросе, проводить вечера в компании богатых друзей и никогда не покидать столицу. Теперь же эта жизнь казалась сном, который прервался с появлением Мирии. Нильс и так винил себя в том, что сбежал два года назад, и он точно знал, что никогда не простит себе, если не узнает, что стало с девушкой, встреча с которой настолько изменила его самого и всю его жизнь.

\- Что бы там ни было, после уже ничто не будет как прежде, - уверенно добавил он.

Этого хватило, чтобы немного остудить пыл Мариссы, но не прошло и нескольких минут, как она с новой силой принялась убеждать рыцаря оставить свою затею. Если поначалу ему казалось, что она пытается оградить его от ненужной боли разбитого сердца, но чем яростней была она, тем больше он убеждался, что им с Мариссой не по пути. В конце концов, Нильс не выдержал, сдержанно попрощался с наёмницей, сославшись на необходимость подготовки к путешествию в Батлор, и оставил её одну.

Марисса злилась. Снова и снова она вспоминала их разговор с Нильсом, и пыталась понять, когда совершила ошибку. И с каждым разом лишь больше злилась. В конце концов, она пришла к выводу, что ошиблась, считая, что сможет договориться с Нильсом. Надо было предложить ему контракт. Или организовать нападение на него. Или придумать что-то ещё, чтобы не дать ему продолжить путь в Батлор, а вместо этого она, казалось, лишь укрепила в нём желание встретиться с Мирией.

Мирия Фиравель, о, как же Марисса её ненавидела! Мирия олицетворяла собой всё, что Марисса презирала: Правила, богатство, осёдлую безопасную жизнь и несамостоятельность. Но больше всего Марисса ненавидела её за то, что в неё был влюблён Нильс.

Когда два года назад бездарный волшебник Квинзи Кольчер нанял Мариссу, чтобы та разлучила Нильса с Мирией, а у него самого появился шанс завладеть богатством Фиравелей, наёмница полагала, что это будет один из самых простых её контрактов. Платил маг регулярно и весьма хорошие деньги, а Нильс и сам не порывался вернуться на Север. Мариссе лишь оставалось напоминать о том, как прекрасно жить только сегодняшним днём, не думая о будущем и не сожалея о прошлом. Вскоре наёмница поняла, что Квинзи Кольчер вряд ли когда-нибудь достигнет своей цели. А ещё – что совершенно искренне надеется, что Нильс забудет Мирию. И выберет себе кого-то поближе, на кого можно положиться даже в самом рискованном деле, и кому не грозит брак с наследником графа. Например, её, Мариссу.

Раздосадованный после разговора с Мариссой Нильс бесцельно бродил по улицам Сэльцвига и никак не мог сосредоточиться. Встреча с наёмницей оставила у него в душе неприятный осадок, и холодная чистота и пустота города не помогали от него избавиться. Рыцарь с удовольствием путешествовал с ней по островам,и ему было горько от того, что они расстались на такой неприятной ноте.

У Нильса было мало настоящих друзей – слишком уж просто он сходился с людьми, чтобы всерьёз дорожить многими из них. Первые годы работы он не покидал Катароса. Приятными манерами и доброжелательностью он мог расположить к себе любого посетителя, по какому бы поводу тот ни пришёл в Орден, а потому и он сам, и Катрод считали слишком расточительным отправлять такого талантливого человека спасать деревни от разбойников или сопровождать обозы торговцев.

Довольно быстро Нильс завёл себе друзей среди влиятельных людей и считал себя счастливым человеком, но именно эти друзья и вышли ему боком. По крайней мере, именно так ему казалось, когда в Орден пришла одна из придворных дам с требованием, чтобы именно Нильс доставил её посылку на север. Как злился он тогда, как старался избежать этой работы, но Катрод был непреклонен. Каким глупым теперь Нильс казался себе.

Потому что потом Нильс встретил Мирию. Девушку, сбежавшую из дома и мечтающую о приключениях. Он знал, что она не могла путешествовать из-за болезни отца, и тогда он пообещал ей, что будет путешествовать вместо неё, а после рассказывать об увиденном.

Рыцарь вспоминал, как сияли радостью её глубокие синие глаза, когда он возвращался в Батлор, как весело она смеялась, когда речь заходила о забавном случае, как взволнованно хмурилась, если Нильс рассказывал о встреченных им опасностях, как с жадностью ловила каждое его слово из описания прекрасного места или удивительной диковинки. Он, который видел так мало по сравнению с друзьями по Ордену, чувствовал себя первопроходцем, рассказывая Мирии, где ей стоит побывать, как только появится шанс.

Воспоминание об этом привело Нильса в чувство. О Мариссе он успеет подумать по дороге в Батлор, а сейчас надо было готовиться к последнему рывку.

\- Нильс Орейн?

Нильс, выходящий из лавки, нагруженный провизией, вздрогнул от неожиданности и взглянул на стражника, окликнувшего его. 

\- Рыцарь Ордена Белого Ежа? – уточнил тот.

\- Да, это я, - Нильс невольно нахмурился, слишком уж много было встреч за сегодня и слишком мало хорошего они ему принесли. – В чём дело?

\- От лица Совета Сэльцвига прошу следовать за нами, - торжественно произнёс второй страж.

Нильс чувствовал себя крайне неудобно. И дело было даже не в том, что эскорт в виде четырёх стражников в сверкающих доспехах привлекал внимание людей, а в том, что Нильс не успел разложить покупки и вынужден был тащить в руках ворох свёртков. Ни на один из его вопросов стражники не стали отвечать, отделываясь одной фразой: «Вас ждет Совет». А когда между домами показалась стена магической школы, Нильс не удивился, что дело в Алексине.

Следуя за стражей, он прошёл мимо ворот и остановился в нескольких метрах от них. Один из стражей произнёс заклинание, и в гладкой поверхности стены появился очертания двери. Нильсу дали знак проследовать внутрь небольшой белой комнаты без окон или дверей, по крайней мере, видимых. Даже волшебный проход исчез, стоило лишь рыцарю войти внутрь.

И стены, и пол, и потолок из того же камня, что и вся стена, без какой-либо отделки; единственным украшением служил одинокий эльфийский светоч в ажурной оправе, а из мебели только четыре простых деревянных кресла. Нильс незамедлительно скинул все свои свёртки на одно из них, а после принялся укладывать их в заплечной мешок, тщательно проверяя последовательность. 

Не будь у Нильса знакомых магов, он решил бы, что попал в тюрьму, и теперь был рад, что волшебники Ордена Белого Ежа, рассказывая о чудесах волшебной школы, не обошли при этом скромную приёмную.

Сюда проводили всех, кому требовалось встретиться с представителем школы. Любой непосвящённый, будь он желающим обучаться искусству волшебства, нуждающимся в совете или магических услугах, неизменно оказывался здесь. Исключение составляла лишь знать, представители которой имели возможность обратиться к Совету напрямую.

Нильс не знал, сколько прошло времени, прежде чем в стене, за которой должен был располагаться вход в школу, появилась волшебная дверь, и в комнату важно вошла Алексина, которую сопровождали элегантный эльф и юноша с походным мешком. На упавшей звезде вместо грубоватого плаща неопределённого цвета, купленного Нильсом, красовался длинный тёмно-синий плащ, почти полностью скрывавший её платье и явно пришедшийся ей по душе. Других же изменений в своей спутнице рыцарь не заметил.

Прежде, чем Нильс успел раскрыть рот, эльф заговорил:

\- Рад приветствовать вас, Нильс Орейн. Моё имя Анарра, - он помедлил, и Нильс, взглянув на высокомерное лицо эльфа, чуть поклонился, хотя даже не подозревал, кем тот является и почему он так важен. Лицо Анарры чуть дрогнуло, словно он хотел бы выразить своё недовольство, но не мог себе этого позволить, после чего продолжил:

\- Мне выпала честь объяснить вам сложившуюся ситуацию. Как вы могли знать, светлая леди Алексина выразила желание вернуться на Светлый план, и обратилась к Совету Сэльцвига и правительнице Валериса с просьбой оказать ей поддержку в этом благородном стремлении. Советом Сэльцвига и лучшими магами школы были проведены самые тщательные изыскания и изучены самые разнообразные свитки и книги. Смею вас заверить, что было сделано всё возможное для того, чтобы помочь светлой леди Алексине. К сожалению, Совету не удалось установить, каким образом мог быть открыт портал такой силы, что прорвал пелену между планами…

Он всё говорил и говорил, глядя на Нильса сверху вниз, сыпал многочисленными труднопроизносимыми словами, о смысле которых рыцарь даже отдалённо не догадывался. Более того, в какой-то момент Нильс начал подозревать, что все эти премудрости не имеют к сути вопроса никакого отношения, а призваны лишь впечатлить безграмотного рыцаря.

Так или иначе, Нильс понял одно: Совету Алексина не нужна. Какие бы витиеватые обороты ни использовал Анарра, суть сводилась к этому. Что бы ни произошло между Советом Сэльцвига и упавшей звездой, последнюю выпроваживали через чёрный ход, приставив к ней какую-то шестёрку. Нильс не знал, на что рассчитывали Советники, встречая Алексину в полном составе, но очевидно, их надежды не оправдались. 

Наконец Анарра закончил свою длинную речь, выразив надежду, что Нильс не откажется сопровождать леди Алексину в её поисках способа вернуться домой, и мальчик, всё это время стоявший за спиной эльфа, торжественно вручил Нильсу походный мешок.

\- Мы собрали в дорогу вам еды и полезных вещей. Желаем, чтобы путешествие увенчалось успехом.

Анарра и слуга одновременно поклонились Алексине, после чего покинули комнату, а для Нильса и его вновь обретённой спутницы открылась та же дверь, что впустила рыцаря в приёмную. 

Нильс был сбит с толку. Ему требовалось некоторое время, чтобы осмыслить произошедшее, но Алексина, похоже, не собиралась позволять ему такую роскошь.

\- Прежде всего, мы должны отправиться в столицу. Там ты заставишь всех рыцарей отправиться на поиски колдуна, который сотворил со мной это, потом…

Для Нильса это было уже слишком. Сначала Совет, потом Марисса, теперь Алексина – все они словно сговорились доставить рыцарю как можно больше неудобств в один и тот же день.

\- Стой! – грубо прервал он звезду. – Я не пойду в столицу. Я не сделаю ничего из этого до тех пор, пока не увижусь с Мирией. В Батлоре или, если потребуется, где-то ещё.

\- Да как ты смеешь! – задыхаясь от гнева начала Алексина.

\- Смею, потому что выбора у вас нет, пресветлая госпожа, - Нильс грозно сверкнул глазами на спутницу. Он глубоко вздохнул, пытаясь успокоиться. – Я помогу вам, как только улажу свои дела. Даю обет рыцаря Ордена Белого Ежа. Но пока я вынужден отказаться от предложения направить все свои усилия на помощь вам.

Воцарилась тишина, которую нарушила Алексина.

\- Но если я не потороплюсь, моё место займёт Алисанна! Она станет Луной, а я так и останусь звездой! – капризно заявило она, и в её голосе послышались слёзы.

\- Я сделаю всё, что смогу, чтобы этого не произошло, - примирительно сказал Нильс. – Но позже. В конце концов, в Батлоре тоже есть маг, возможно, он сможет как-то нам помочь.

Рыцарь ни на секунду не поверил бы, что Квинзи Кольчер захочет помочь хоть кому-нибудь. Он также решил умолчать, что этот волшебник вряд ли сумел бы подозвать кошку блюдцем молока, не говоря уже о волшебстве призыва, тем более со Светлого плана. Но Алексине этого знать не стоило.

\- Я согласилась в виде высочайшей милости сопровождать тебя по дороге в Батлор, но если ты всерьёз полагаешь, что я, жительница Верхнего города, будущая Луна, которая озарит своим сиянием весь Светлый план, спущусь под землю, то ты недостоин великой чести говорить со мной.

\- Боюсь, пресветлая, другого пути нет, - спокойно сказал Нильс.

Нельзя было сказать, чтобы он испытывал радость, убедив Алексину следовать за ним. Он надеялся, что она оставит его в покое и решит найти себе другого слугу в Сэльцвиге, но звезда не собиралась так легко бросать рыцаря и согласилась посетить Батлор. Новой проблемой стало то, что она наотрез отказалась воспользоваться самым очевидным путём.

Из Сэльцвига в Батлор вёл подземный ход, устроенный гномами ещё до Черных войн в качестве подарка эльфийской империи, хотя тогда климат был куда мягче, не было нужды прятаться от сезона Бурь. После возрождения Сэльцвига ход был восстановлен и теперь использовался для безопасного путешествия в зимнее время.

Нильс знал, что отказываться от подземного пути - плохая идея. Наземной дорогой пользовались только летом, когда туннель закрывали для проверки и ремонта, а путь по земле был относительно безопасным и даже почти приятным. Но сейчас лето уже закончилось, холмы припорошило первым снегом, а туннель уже несколько недель был открыт для путешественников, и Нильс не знал, в каком состоянии наземная дорога, но бросить Алексину на произвол судьбы он не мог.

Он думал, что отступать поздно – в тот момент, когда он согласился помочь ей неподалёку от Маранда, он взял на себя ответственность за её судьбу, и бросить её в середине пути было бы не правильно. А ещё он чувствовал вину за то, что сорвался на звезду днём. Но всё-таки не последнее значение сыграл мешок, подаренный эльфами.

Когда Нильс заглянул в него, он был поражён щедростью Совета. И ему было безразлично, узнай он, что волшебники сложили туда самые слабые свои артефакты и самые дешёвые устройства. Нильс точно знал, что человеку заполучить пыль горгульи, палочку зеркального куста и фиал из радужного хрусталя, в котором можно держать всё что угодно от солнечных бликов до кипящей лавы, почти невозможно. А даже если бы рыцарю представилась возможность разжиться подобными сокровищами, ему бы пришлось работать в поте лица, чтобы скопить нужную сумму. Поэтому, несмотря на всё желание Нильса отправиться в Батлор по туннелю, победу в споре, который продолжался почти до темноты, одержала Алексина.

Покидая безопасный Сэльцвиг, Нильс думал о том, что отправься он в путь всего на несколько дней раньше, то не попал бы в буран в Маранде, не встретил бы Алексину, и жизнь его была бы куда проще. Но греющий амулет, который Нильс тоже нашёл среди подарков эльфов, напоминал уходящему в ночь рыцарю, что кое-какую награду за свои труды он всё же получил. 

****Глава 5, наполненная звёздным светом.** **

Соединяющий Сэльцвиг и Батлор туннель никого не оставлял равнодушным. Даже мысли о прибыли ненадолго покидали умы торговцев, вступающих под своды этого удивительного прохода.

Несмотря на то, что находился в центре эльфийских земель, не приходилось сомневаться, что устройство этого прохода – результат инженерного гения гномов.

Туннель был достаточно широким, чтобы по нему могли проехать три повозки в ряд, высота сводов позволяла всаднику проехать не сгибаясь, а по обе стороны от главного хода в толщу земли уводили коридоры к кельям для отдыха во время путешествия.

Стены пестрили сочетаниями потемневших от времени и совсем новых камней; кое-где виднелись остатки некогда прекрасной резьбы, а благодаря многочисленным эльфийским светочам легко было забыть, что находишься под землёй. Обилие мягкого света и тёплый оттенок камня делали проход гораздо уютнее белоснежного колючего Сэльцвига.

Даже Марисса, созерцая подземное чудо, отвлеклась ненадолго от мрачных мыслей, но всех красот мира не хватило бы, чтобы замедлить её стремительное путешествие.

Марисса торопилась в Батлор.

Taylor Davis - Voyager

Первые дни на ледяных пустошах запомнились Нильсу безобидными, но мрачными. Он быстро уставал и плохо спал, постоянно думая о Мирии, о Мариссе и о том, что ему делать с Алексиной. До сих пор рыцарь никогда бы не подумал, что три приятные девушки могут доставить ему столько неудобств, но даже эта мысль не поднимала ему настроения. Его угрюмое молчание не произвело никакого влияния на желание Алексины поговорить. Звезда похоже даже не заметила хандру спутника.

Лишь на четвёртый день пути Нильс проснулся бодрым, способным оценить красоту снежного утра и готовым на великие подвиги. Например, на разговор с Алексиной во время завтрака. Когда звезда начинала свой монолог, вставить хоть слово было почти так же сложно, как не оскорбить её этим самым словом, но Нильс рискнул и в краткий миг тишины осмелился задать волнующий его вопрос:

\- Пресветлая, а что вообще тебе сказали маги Сэльцвига? Насчёт возвращения на Светлый план.

Ему пришло в голову, что во всём потоке слов, который он стойко игнорировал эти три дня, она ни разу не затрагивала эту тему, потому как звезда не только не оскорбилась, но и напустила на себя крайне важный вид. То есть, ещё более важный, чем всегда. Словно она собиралась открыть спутницу все тайны мироздания.

\- В Сэльцвиге очень плотная магическая ткань, через которую никаким заклинаниям на Светлый план не прорваться, и они не знают, где это вообще возможно. Но предполагают, что в месте, где было произнесено исходное заклинание, ещё сохранилась магическая аномалия, в контексте которой может хватить обычного коридорного колдовства.

\- Если по-простому, то вернуть тебя домой можно только в том месте, где тебя призвали?

Алекина раздражённо фыркнула и одарила своего никчёмного слугу взглядом, полным презрения.

\- А почему они сами не могут найти эту аномалию? – невозмутимо спросил Нильс, жуя хлеб.

\- Они заверили меня, что все их силы брошены на подготовку купола к сезону бурь. Вы все такие глупые, вечно беспокоитесь обо всяких пустяках!

\- Неужели это всё? – удивился рыцарь.

\- Ну эта женщина, которая у них главная, что-то ещё говорила о бессмертии и вечной молодости, но я её не слушала, - Алексина равнодушно пожала плечами. – У меня и так есть бессмертие и вечная молодость.

\- Полагаю, пресветлая, правительница Валериса вовсе не предлагала тебе вечную молодость, - заметил Нильс, с трудом сдерживая смех. - А наоборот, желала получить её в дар от тебя, Звезда удивлённо распахнула глаза, словно это было самое невероятное, что ей приходилось слышать за всю её долгую жизнь.

\- С чего эта женщина решила, что я вообще стану её одаривать чем бы то ни было? – казалось, она была поражена настолько, что даже не могла злиться.

\- Вот уж не знаю, пресветлая. Но уверен, что ты ей повода не давала, - усмехнулся рыцарь.

Алексина лишь с достоинством кивнула и отправилась вслед за Нильсом, который закончил завтракать. 

На обед они остановились в небольшой роще молодых деревьев. Припорошенные снегом они казались ажурными творениями какого-то волшебника. Настроение у Нильса было настолько хорошее, что когда Алексина завела свою любимую тему – о превосходстве Светлого плана над Нижним – рыцарь даже осмелился попытаться оправдать Алессию.

\- Нет, на Нижним плане решительно нет ничего даже отдалённо столь красивого, как на Светлом! – настаивала звезда.

\- Я уверен, что Светлый план прекрасен, но и у нас здесь есть немало красивых вещей, - стоял на своём Нильс. – Посмотри вокруг, такая красота! Деревья словно кружевные, а снег сверкает, как бриллианты!

\- Я предпочитаю настоящее кружево, - глаза Алексины вспыхнули. – Видел бы ты моё прекрасное церемониальное платье! Оно сплошь покрыто тончайшим кружевом и усыпано сверкающими камнями!

Рыцарь устало вздохнул. О чём бы ни заходила речь, в конце концов, всё сводилось к удивительному платью, в котором Алексине предстояло стать новой Луной. Вдруг Нильсу показалось, что его кто-то окликнул. Негромко, словно издалека, но отчётливо. 

\- Ты слышала это, Пресветлая? – перебил Нильс спутницу.

Он напрягся, пытаясь понять, откуда донёсся слабый крик, а рука сама легла на рукоять меча. Алексина нахмурилась – то ли пыталась услышать загадочный звук, то ли злилась, что рыцарь так бесцеремонно оборвал её рассказ о платье – но тоже принялась оглядываться. Долгие секунды они проводили в тишине. Ничего не происходило, и Нильс уже решил, что ему послышалось, как вдруг его снова позвали по имени.

\- Вот опять, - сказал он. – Слышала?

Первой его мыслью было, что это Марисса отправилась следом, но он не мог представить, почему она решила бы кричать ему, вместо того, чтобы просто прийти в лагерь. 

\- Нет, не слышала я никакого звука, - возмущённо ответила звезда. Теперь уже точно было ясно, что она злится. – Тут временами доносятся отзвуки какой-то вульгарной магии, но больше ничего. И уж точно ничего настолько важного, чтобы прерывать мой рассказ, - холодно добавила она.

\- Прошу простить меня, Пресветлая, - Нильс не перестал оглядываться и напряжённо вслушиваться в безмятежную тишину ясного дня, но загадочный звук не повторялся.

Ему вдруг показалось, что эльфийские артефакты перестали действовать, а к сердцу подкрадывается безжалостный холод, но через мгновение это ощущение исчезло, забрав вместе с собой хорошее настроение рыцаря.

Он поторопился закончить привал, чтобы поскорее отправиться в путь. Почему-то душу его обуяло смятение, а вокруг словно резко похолодало. Рыцарь уже не слушал Алексину, прислушиваясь лишь к скрипу снега под ногами.

Несколько дней Альтанар и Мирия безуспешно старались связаться с Нильсом, но их знания об использовании волшебного шара явно были недостаточными. Мирия снова и снова перечитывала волшебную книгу Квинзи, искала хоть что-нибудь полезное в библиотеке, но никак не могла понять, в чём дело. Согласно книге Квинзи, шар активировался простейшим заклинанием из двух слов и имени человека, с которым заклинатель намерен поговорить. Но ни это заклинание, ни более сложные его варианты, найденные в пыльных фолиантах, не дали никакого результата, и Мирия никак не могла понять, почему.

В который раз она машинально перелистывала страницы волшебной рукописи, размышляя про себя, насколько вообще был необходим весь этот спектакль и похищение шара у Квинзи, и на самом ли деле она так хотела связаться с рыцарем, или просто пыталась разнообразить свою скучную жизнь, как вдруг Альтанар удивлённо воскликнул:

\- А я же знаю это заклинание!

Мирия, словно очнувшись, посмотрела на страницу.

\- Даже не знаю, почему я раньше не обращал на него внимания, - весело заметил звезда.

\- Заклинание Вечной Тьмы? – удивилась Мирия.

\- Его Квинзи читал, когда мы с леди Алексиной путешествовали между планами! Вообще-то, это почти последнее, что я помню до того, как меня потянуло вниз.

Мирия просмотрела строки, которые уже читала, но только сейчас она осознала их истинный смысл.

\- О, Древние! – не удержалась она. - Это же то самое заклинание!

\- То самое? – Альтанар смотрел на неё с явным недоверием. – Какое самое? Для шара?

\- Да нет же! Слушай: «заклятье сие, необычайно мощное, погасит всякий свет небесный недруга вашего. Не узреть ему отныне ни солнца, ни луны сияния»!

\- Судя по всему, это заклятье должно навечно ослепить врага… - пробормотал звезда.

\- Но это же Квинзи, у него никогда ничего не работает, как надо! – воскликнула Мирия.

\- Вот уж точно! Он пытался использовать заклинание, сбивающее с пути, а вместо этого вызвал буран! – засмеялся Альтанар, но под суровым взглядом Мирии подавил смех. – Ты думаешь, что именно заклинание Вечной Тьмы сорвало нас с леди Алексиной с небес?

\- Тут даже строчка есть: «да уйдут звёзды с небосклона»!

Некоторое время Альтанар, поражённый внезапным открытием, молчал, а после разразился весёлым смехом.

\- Вот уж шутка! Такой неумелый волшебник как Квинзи, а сумел прорвать грань между планами!

Мирия посчитала эту шутку крайне неудачной, и веселье звезды послужило поводом выпустить всё раздражение, скопившееся за последние дни.

\- Всё, хватит! – строго сказала она. – Не знаю, почему мы не можем поговорить с Нильсом, но зато мы точно знаем, что с напарницей своей Квинзи разговаривал. Начнём с этого. Как её зовут?

Когда она задала свой вопрос, недоумение на лице Альтанара сменилось почти испугом.

\- Альтанар? – Мирия нахмурилась. 

\- А что если я расскажу тебе про войну гномов с каменами? Это было, когда король…

\- Альтанар! - звезда явно не собирался просто расставаться с этим секретом, но Мирия была полна решимости получить ответ на свой вопрос.

\- Марисса, - совсем тихо сказал поникший Альтанар.

И у Мирии появился новый объект злости.

Лес уже давно остался позади, как и воспоминание о последнем привале, но Нильс не чувствовал усталости. Возможно, дело было в особенном воздухе ледяных пустошей, в волшебной еде Сэльцвига или в той, что ждала его впереди, но чувствовал он себя энергичным как никогда.

Вокруг был только снег, сверкающий на солнце, безоблачное небо, и мороз, незаметно подкрадывающийся к его сердцу. И почему-то рыцаря это нисколько не беспокоило.

\- Эвирайлен дерат Марисса, - звонко произнесла Мирия, и поверхность волшебного шара покрылась белым туманом.

Туман быстро рассеивался, и в шаре Мирия увидела лицо незнакомой девушки. У неё были прямые чёрные волосы, доходившие примерно до плеч, миндалевидные карие глаза, острый подбородок и тонкие брови. Мирия с недовольством отметила, что Марисса, освещённая мягким голубым светом, вполне может назваться красивой. Смотрела она куда-то в сторону, но, видимо, ощутила магическое присутствие, потому что, прежде чем Мирия успела подумать, что ей делать, Марисса грубо спросила:

\- Чего тебе, Квинзи?

\- Меня зовут Мирия Фиравель, - решительно сказала девушка.

Эти слова заставили Мариссу вздрогнуть и перевести взгляд на собеседницу. Мирия не знала, в каком виде предстала перед помощницей Квинзи, но по её лицу было видно, что она её видит.

– И я хочу знать, где Нильс Орейн, и что вы намерены с ним делать, - какие бы неприличные слова ни вертелись в голове у Мирии, глядя на недоверчиво прищурившуюся соперницу, дочь одного из богатейших людей Алессии решила, быть вежливой.

Марисса же похоже справилась с удивлением и неприятно рассмеялась.

\- Ты же не думаешь всерьёз, что я хоть что-то тебе расскажу? – насмешливо спросила она.

\- Мне точно известно, что он отправился в Сэльцвиг, - Мирия надеялась, что её голос звучал хоть чуточку властно, но держать себя в руках было непросто. 

\- Если у Нильса есть хоть капля ума, он уже на пути к Маранду или Марьландару, чтобы убраться подальше с севера как можно скорее.

\- Чем ты ему угрожала? – Мирия сжала кулаки и нахмурилась, а голос её явно звучал громче, чем это было прилично.

\- Можно подумать, мне пришлось бы угрожать, - наёмница высокомерно вздёрнула носик. – Что, принцесса, думаешь, что раз у тебя много денег, золотые волосы и синие глазёнки, то всё всегда будет по-твоему? – Марисса злобно сверкнула глазами и её тонкие губы растянулись в надменной усмешке. – Может быть, тебе всегда доставалось всё, чтобы ты ни захотела, но только Нильса тебе больше не увидеть.

Мирию трясло от гнева, ей хотелось ударить Мариссу, и не важно, что это было неприлично. Никто не смеет так с ней разговаривать, и уж тем более обещать ей, что Нильса ей не увидеть.

\- Если бы Нильс действительно решил уйти на юг, то тебе не надо было бы быть в туннеле Сэльцвига! – выкрикнула Мирия и закрыла шар руками.

\- Эвирайлен датлер! – быстро сказал Альтанар, и шар погас, оставив Мирию размышлять о неудачном разговоре.

Ледяная твердыня словно выросла вдруг из-под земли. Казалось, только что Нильс был посреди бескрайнего заснеженного поля, и вот уже над ним возвышается огромный ледяной замок с изящными башенками, тянущими шпили в яркие небеса; множеством окон, сверкающими в лучах солнца; и сияющий, словно вобравший в себя северное сияние. Возвели это чудо явно не человеческие руки.

По обе стороны огромных изукрашенных врат, что служили входом, стояли статуи драконов, и ничего прекраснее Нильсу не доводилось видеть в своей жизни. Как и весь дворец, они будто светились изнутри каким-то мистическим светом; но как ни прекрасны были драконы, неведомая сила, что привела рыцаря к воротам, была сильнее, а потому Нильс не стал задерживаться, чтобы рассмотреть дивные статуи, и направился в дверям.

Бесшумно распахнулись огромные створки, и рыцарь тот час забыл о красоте удивительных стражей. У него перехватило дух от красоты внутреннего убранства и обилия невиданного света. Этот свет играл на многочисленных гранях причудливых сводов; стены, покрытые искусной резьбой казались сложенными из мириадов драгоценных камней, а колонны в виде самых разных удивительных существ были наполнены голубым пламенем.

Нильса настолько поразило увиденное, что на несколько мгновений он даже позабыл о голосе, который и был силой, приведшей его в это загадочное место. Но не прошло и минуты, как таинственная сила вернулась, и теперь не было возможности от неё скрыться. Рыцарю казалось, что удивительный голос наполняет каждую клеточку его тела, и это само по себе вызывало такой восторг, что всё остальное, даже красота волшебного дворца, потеряло смысл. Что бы голос ни приказал, Нильс бы исполнил, но пока голос лишь просил лишь идти вперёд, и Нильс шёл.

Он шёл по огромным, сверкающим всеми красками, залам; по извивающимся изукрашенным коридорам; по залитым светом галереям. Наконец, он добрался до широкой лестницы и, поднявшись до вершины, понял, что достиг цели своего пути.

Стены гигантской залы были гладкими и плавно переходили в огромный свод. Ни одна завитушка резьбы, ни одна резкая грань не портила идеальной почти прозрачной поверхности, сквозь которую можно было увидеть земли, раскинувшиеся вокруг дворца. Бросив мимолётный взгляд на эти белоснежные поля и ледяные озёра, Нильс подумал, что никогда прежде не понимал, насколько зима прекрасна.

Эта зала была воплощением зимы. В отличие от всего остального дворца, здесь не было ни единой статуи или изысканной мебели – ничего, что могло бы украсить место, где словно собрался весь свет этого мира. Лишь голые стены, зима и простое кресло в центре комнаты. А в этом кресле сидела та, что затмевала своей красотой всех женщин, всё убранство дворца. Сама природа с её закатами и рассветами, с её бушующими волнами и шелестом листьев, не могла бы тягаться с Царицей замка. И будь в этой зале хоть одно украшение, оно бы лишь оскорбляло эту прекрасную женщину с белоснежной кожей, тонкими пальцами и волосами цвета воронова крыла. Царица открыла глаза и, заглянув в них, Нильс понял, что только ради этого момента и жил всё это время. Разве имело смысл что-то, кроме этой манящей, беспредельной синевы! А зов всё не умолкал, манил сесть рядом и остаться сидеть у подножия трона прекрасной госпожи, но прежде чем Нильс успел сделать хоть шаг, раздался грубый и неприятный голос:

\- Признаться, Ваша коллекция статуй на удивление неплоха. Непременно велю поставить в Лунных чертогах колонны с драконами, только вот у меня они будут наполнены _настоящим_ светом.

Мерзкий хрип звучал непростительно высокомерно, и рыцарь был готов тотчас сразить того, кто осмелился бросить вызов Царице, стоит ей лишь приказать. Но лишь на миг в прекрасных глазах Царицы промелькнуло смятение, и тут же она улыбнулась, как улыбается любящая мать нерадивому ребёнку, поразив Нильса своим великодушием. А грубиянка уже встала между Царицей и рыцарем. Её вульгарно пышное темно-синее платье казалось насмешкой над элегантным нарядом королевы, а светлые волосы выглядели грязно-серыми и не шли ни в какое сравнение с блестящими локонами ледяной Царицы.

\- Боюсь, я не понимаю, о чем вы, и не уверена, что вам позволено врываться в мой дом и разговаривать со мной, даже не представившись, - мягко произнесла королева.

\- Ты должна благодарить мою врожденную вежливость за то, что я не уничтожила тебя на месте за то, что заговорила без моего дозволения, - в голосе Алексины зазвучала неожиданная сила.

Пока она говорила, свет стал покидать стены замка и его волшебную повелительницу, а звезда, напротив, разгорелась ярче, словно вбирая в себя блеск этого места. Ледяная королева тоже заметила происходящие изменения, потому что принялась растерянно оглядываться.

\- Я была намерена проигнорировать тебя. Я порядком развлеклась, гуляя по твоему замку, но попытку украсть моего слугу я не могу простить, - слова Алексины, громкие и звонкие, теперь наполняли всё вокруг, а её сияние становилось всё сильнее. – Но я пощажу тебя, ибо ты часть этого мира.

К моменту, когда она закончила говорить, сияние стало настолько ярким, что Нильс был вынужден закрыть глаза, но свет пробивался даже через плотно сжатые веки. А потом вдруг всё закончилось, и рыцаря поглотила тьма.

Разговор с Мариссой совершенно выбил Мирию из колеи. Первые несколько минут она едва сдерживала слёзы, стараясь поверить, что помощница Квинзи ей соврала. Но коварное воображение неизменно пыталось её переубедить, и вот уже девушка сомневалась, действительно ли за спиной у Мариссы видела туннель Сэльцвига и были ли причины вообще у этой негодяйки причины врать.

Альтанар не облегчал задачу. Он либо молчал, либо говорил что-то невпопад, а потом и вовсе ретировался. Когда Мирия немного пришла в себя, она нашла его в одной из комнат для слуг, играющим в карты с Ником, лакеем.

\- Собирайся, мы едем в Сэльцвиг, - решительно сказала девушка.

\- В Сэльцвиг? – глаза Альтанара загорелись. – И мы ведь пойдём по туннелю, правда?

\- Да.

Она твёрдо намеревалась добраться до магической столицы, и с помощью тамошних волшебников отыскать Нильса. А по дороге она зайдёт в каждую келью подземного прохода, найдёт Мариссу и вытрясет из неё все, что той известно.

\- А можно я партию доиграю, - невинно спросил звезда.

Мирия раздражённо всплеснула руками и отправилась собирать вещи. Альтанар застал её скидывающей все подряд платья в чемодан. До сих пор ей не приходилось самой укладывать вещи, но сейчас её не заботило, что именно она собирает.

\- Надо было давно так сделать! – говорила она. – Отправиться на поиски Нильса, и чего только ждала!

\- А то, что по Правилам тебе не стоило его искать, а ещё твой отец заболел, - сказал Альтанар. – По правде, тебе и сейчас не стоит уезжать.

Мирия резко разогнулась, закинув очередные платья в сумку, и строго посмотрела в глаза Альтанара.

\- Нет уж, я поеду, чего бы мне это ни стоило!

Альтанар не оставлял попыток отговорить её от безумной затеи ехать в ночь незадолго до сезона бурь в Сэльцвиг, но эти попытки не смогли поколебать уверенности девушки в правильности принятого решения. 

Она уже закутывалась в шубу, когда выскочила Джоана.

\- Мирия, господин Фиравель… - задыхаясь начала кухарка. – За лекарем уже послали.

Сердце у Мирии упало. Она опрометью кинулась в комнату к отцу, на ходу скидывая шубу.

Разговор с Мариссой совершенно выбил Мирию из колеи. Первые несколько минут она едва сдерживала слёзы, стараясь поверить, что помощница Квинзи ей соврала. Но коварное воображение неизменно пыталось её переубедить, и вот уже девушка сомневалась, действительно ли за спиной у Мариссы видела туннель Сэльцвига и были ли причины вообще у этой негодяйки причины врать.

Альтанар не облегчал задачу. Он либо молчал, либо говорил что-то невпопад, а потом и вовсе ретировался. Когда Мирия немного пришла в себя, она нашла его в одной из комнат для слуг, играющим в карты с Ником, лакеем.

\- Собирайся, мы едем в Сэльцвиг, - решительно сказала девушка.

\- В Сэльцвиг? – глаза Альтанара загорелись. – И мы ведь пойдём по туннелю, правда?

\- Да.

Она твёрдо намеревалась добраться до магической столицы, и с помощью тамошних волшебников отыскать Нильса. А по дороге она зайдёт в каждую келью подземного прохода, найдёт Мариссу и вытрясет из неё все, что той известно.

\- А можно я партию доиграю, - невинно спросил звезда.

Мирия раздражённо всплеснула руками и отправилась собирать вещи. Альтанар застал её скидывающей все подряд платья в чемодан. До сих пор ей не приходилось самой укладывать вещи, но сейчас её не заботило, что именно она собирает.

\- Надо было давно так сделать! – говорила она. – Отправиться на поиски Нильса, и чего только ждала!

\- А то, что по Правилам тебе не стоило его искать, а ещё твой отец заболел, - сказал Альтанар. – По правде, тебе и сейчас не стоит уезжать.

Мирия резко разогнулась, закинув очередные платья в сумку, и строго посмотрела в глаза Альтанара.

\- Нет уж, я поеду, чего бы мне это ни стоило!

Альтанар не оставлял попыток отговорить её от безумной затеи ехать в ночь незадолго до сезона бурь в Сэльцвиг, но эти попытки не смогли поколебать уверенности девушки в правильности принятого решения. 

Она уже закутывалась в шубу, когда выскочила Джоана.

\- Мирия, господин Фиравель… - задыхаясь начала кухарка. – За лекарем уже послали.

Сердце у Мирии упало. Она опрометью кинулась в комнату к отцу, на ходу скидывая шубу.

Он открыл глаза. Вокруг раскинулась снежная пустошь, а рядом по своему обыкновению прямо на снегу спокойно сидела Алексина и поправляла причёску.

\- Что… Что случилось? – Нильс смутно помнил замок, но не понимал, что произошло.

\- Эта вульгарная женщина подумала, что может забирать моих слуг! Вот это наглость! – по голому Алексины было ясно, что она крайне возмущена подобными намерениями.

\- Интересно, зачем я ей понадобился, - пробормотал рыцарь.

\- Вот уж не знаю, и знать не хочу, - звезда вздёрнула носик. – Страшно подумать, до чего же легко вами, людьми управлять! Даже такие слабые чары, а вы уже готовы покорно ковылять хоть на край света.

Нильс осмотрелся и тяжело вздохнул. Они забрали слишком далеко на запад и потеряли день пути. Солнце уже начало клониться к закату, и не было надежды успеть до темноты хотя бы добраться до первоначального пути. И впервые за несколько часов рыцарь понял, что ужасно устал и голоден. Но его гнало вперёд желание уйти как можно дальше от этого проклятого места. Рыцарь взвалил заплечный мешок, но прежде чем двинуться вперёд, он посмотрел на Алексину.

\- Спасибо, - звезда на это удивлённо похлопала ресницами. – Не знаю, зачем я понадобился этой колдунье, но вряд ли я сумел бы сам выбраться.

\- Мне было бы сложно отыскать тут нового слугу, а появляться в городе без сопровождения унизительно, - Алексина выглядела так, словно ей приходится снова объяснять очевидное.

Нильс только пожал плечами и отправился в путь. Алексина по обыкновению пошла за ним, но вскоре обернулась на место, где ещё недавно стоял ледяной замок.

\- Это была она, королева из твоей сказки, - уверенно и почему-то шёпотом сказала она. – Та, что служит воплощением жестокой зимы.

Нильс не сводил взгляда с далёких гор и молча шёл вперёд.

Мирия не была слезливой, и всегда старалась ценить то, что имела, но порой не могла сдержаться от осознания собственного бессилия. Она не могла даже вернуть Нильса, что уж говорить о болезни отца. 

Лекарю удалось унять приступ кашля Малькольма, но тот снова впал в беспамятство и, как обычно, поделать с этим ничего было нельзя. За последние годы это стало уже почти привычным, но принять это Мирия так и не смогла.

Она сидела теперь в малой гостиной и тихонько плакала. Слишком много случилось за последние недели: Альтанар, Нильс, Марисса, отец. Совсем не о таком разнообразии мечтала девушка в своей размеренной жизни.

Мирия не заметила, когда в комнату вошёл Альтанар и сел рядом с ней. Ему пришлось легонько толкнуть её, чтобы обратить на себя внимание. Некоторое время они сидели молча. Звезда как-то неловко улыбнулся, видно желая её подбодрить, но на девушку это не произвело никакого эффекта.

Альтанар глубоко вздохнул и отвёл глаза, словно пытаясь на что-то решиться и, наконец, сказал:

\- Ладно, я не хотел этого рассказывать, но я поспорил на крупную сумму, что вы с Нильсом будете жить долго и счастливо.

Это вырвало Мирию из темницы тяжёлых мыслей и жалости к себе, и она удивлённо воззрилась на Альтанара. Она не знала, что возмущает её сильнее: то, что он вообще принимал участие в подобных ставках на людей или то, что вся его помощь…

\- Знаю, ты этого не одобряешь, но послушай: с меня пытались взыскать долг, когда Нильс покинул Батлор, а я не отдавал. Вообще-то это было поразительной наглостью со стороны Альдерана, ведь все знают, что такие споры считаются завершёнными только со смертью людей. Кстати именно поэтому не стоит ставить на эльфов – слишком долго ждать…

\- Так ты поэтому мне помогал! – воскликнула Мирия.

\- Хочу заметить, что я старался не вмешиваться, а то скорее всего Альдеран обвинил бы меня в том, что я мухлевал, ведь у него не было шанса повлиять на исход спора, именно поэтому… - под суровым взглядом Мирии звезда сник, он устало вздохнул и негромко сказал:

– Я просто хочу сказать, что я поверил в Нильса, и до сих пор верю, что он придёт. Так почему бы и тебе не поробовать?

Мирия улыбнулась, хоть на глаза у неё снова навернулись слёзы. Она вытерла их шёлковым носовым платком и неподобающе громко всхлипнула.

\- Ты теперь потеряешь свои деньги? – спросила девушка.

\- Скорее всего, но…

\- Так тебе и надо! Будешь знать, как играть с людскими судьбами! – как бы ни было Мирии тяжело, она уж точно не собиралась прощать Альтанара слишком быстро.

\- Эй, я вообще-то на твоей стороне! – возмутился звезда. – Представь, что было бы, попади сюда Альдеран вместо меня!

\- Уверена, он бы отправился на поиски леди Алексины, - парировала Мирия, сверкнув глазами.

Это небольшое открытие, как ни было оно возмутительно, встряхнуло девушку и, хоть грусть не совсем покинула её, плакать больше не хотелось.

\- Хочу выпить чаю, - решительно сказала она и отправилась на поиски Джоаны.

****Глава 6, полная волнений.** **

Уже на следующий день после несостоявшегося побега Мирии в Сэльцвиг, её отцу стало значительно лучше. Конечно, первым делом ему сообщили, что только его болезнь предотвратила это страшное событие. И конечно первым своим долгом глава дома посчитал создания всех возможных препятствий для отъезда дочери. 

Всю неделю каждое утро он просил её посидеть с ним вплоть до самого обеда. По большей части она читала ему вслух или слушала рассказы о его беспечной молодости, а после обеда он вставал с постели, одевался и принимал у себя Альтанара. Как бы плохо Малькольм себя ни чувствовал, стремление навести порядок в доме придавало ему силы, необходимые для общения с незваным гостем. О последнем у Малькольма сложилось впечатление как об очень образованном, но очень беспечном молодом человеке, скрывающем что-то очень серьёзное. Малькольм Фиравель находил, что было в этом Альтанаре что-то неправильное, хотя он не смог бы описать, что именно. Но чем больше крепла в нём уверенность в «неправильности» гостя, тем больше он склонялся к тому, что Мирии точно известно, в чём дело.

Именно эта уверенность заставила его усилить бдительность и под конец недели даже провести пару вечеров в общей гостиной, играя в карты. Во всех сыгранных партиях неизменно проигрывала та команд, в которой находился Квинзи – эта последовательность была выявлена в первый же вечер после того, как каждый сыграл с ним в паре по несколько раз. Несмотря на слабость, Малькольм отказывался уходить к себе, пока не был уверен, что все достаточно вымотаны и уже не способны на опрометчивые поступки.

Однажды Мирия обвинила отца в том, что он пытается манипулировать ею и взять под контроль всю её жизнь, на что Малькольм мягко упрекнул её в подозрительности. Ему ведь только стало лучше, и впервые за много месяцев он может развеяться в приятной компании, а родная дочь вместо того, чтобы порадоваться за него, ищет подвох. И глядя на то, как она извиняется и смущённая уходит, он мысленно поздравлял с отличным оправданием.

Ещё одним делом, которым Малькольм не мог пренебречь, независимо от самочувствия, были письма. Каждое утро ещё до завтрака он садился писать знакомым. Слишком долго он оправдывался своей болезнью и потерял счёт времени, на которое Мирия была предоставлена самой себе. Кто знает, какие ещё подозрительные знакомства она успела завести за это время. А ведь всего этого можно было бы избежать, если бы только он был жёстче и настоял на скорейшей свадьбе с Арандолом Д’Эрдэ! Но и теперь было не время для сожалений или сомнений. Отдаться во власть этих чувств Малькольм решил позже. Как только найдёт для дочери нового жениха.

***

Нильс Орейн потерял счёт дням, которые провёл на ледяных пустошах. В действительности они покинули Сэльцвиг чуть больше недели назад, но Нильсу казалось, что заснеженные равнины окружают его всю жизнь, и покинуть их он не сможет никогда. Редкие деревья давно остались позади, и даже горы, чьи очертания смутно угадывались вдалеке, казались не более, чем миражом, насмешкой над рыцарем, чувствовавшим себя потерянным в бескрайней белизне.

Алексина лишь усиливала ощущение бесконечности этого путешествия. Она не умолкая говорила, а говорила она почти об одном и том же: о своём платье, о своём сиянии, о том, как прекрасно ей будет стать Луной и о том, что она ни за что не позволит занять это место сопернице. Нильс просыпался и засыпал под её голос и был почти уверен, что даже когда он спит, его спутница продолжает свой монолог.

Рыцарь поражался своему спокойствию, но его нисколько не раздражала болтовня Алексины. Отчасти дело было в привычки, отчасти в мыслях о Ледяной королеве. С тех пор, как они побывали в сверкающем замке, силы спутницы не давали рыцарю покоя. Он и раньше бывало думал о её способностях, возвращаясь в воспоминаниях к тому, как она расправилась с разбойником; но одно дело дать отпор бандиту, и совсем другое – развеять колдовской замок, глазом не моргнув. Хотя, в последнем рыцарь не мог быть уверен наверняка: в конце концов, его-то глаза были закрыты.

К ещё большему недоумению рыцаря, звезда, похоже, не считала это происшествие чем-то из ряда вон выходящим. Нильс ожидал поток упрёков в неблагодарности, или в потери времени из-за его ошибки, или в том, что он не ценит и недостаточно превозносит спутницу. Однако она ни разу не вспомнила об этом инциденте, снова и снова возвращаясь к коварству звёзд, которые только и ждут, что Алексина не сможет стать занять своё законное место.

И Нильс с тоской думал о том, что, не задержи его тогда Марисса, он бы успел уйти по туннелю и давно уже был бы в Батлоре, счастливо минуя и знакомство с Ледяной королевой, и ледяные пустоши, и бесконечные рассказы об одном и том же.

***

Поначалу Мирия очень рассердилась на отца за его поведение. Глядя как энергично он взялся за устройство её досуга, девушка даже подумала, что болезнь отступила, а все её небольшие проявления – не более чем притворство. Даже его заверения в искренности не до конца развеяли её сомнения.

Но после второго вечера игры в карты, Мирии стало страшно. Ей стало казаться, что отец предчувствует скорую смерть и пытается насладиться жизнью, пока это ещё возможно. Как ни пыталась она гнать от себя такие ужасные мысли, они завладели её умом настолько, что даже притупили ожидание Нильса. Она надеялась, что Альтанар сможет ей помочь, но тот лишь покачал головой:

\- Прости. Я же, кажется, говорил, что не владею магией.

Мирия почувствовала себя очень одинокой маленькой девочкой. Как ни пытались её подержать слуги или Альтанар, этого было недостаточно, чтобы развеять плохое настроение девушки. Впервые за долгое время она не могла убедить себя в том, что всё будет хорошо, и это пугало её ещё больше.

***

Когда на двенадцатый день с выхода из Сэльцвига вдали показались маленькие домики Баригана, небольшого поселения в дне пути от Батлора, Нильс внезапно осознал, что с каждым его шагом замок Таин становится ближе, и решимость рыцаря стала стремительно убывать.

Он вспомнил, как покидал Батлор ранней весной, когда ещё не все дороги были открыты. Лишь бы сбежать от девушки, в которую начал влюбляться. От девушки, которая была обручена.

Уходя из Эймлара, - совсем недавно, меньше месяца назад, хотя теперь казалось, что это было в другой жизни – Нильс был уверен, что путешествие будет быстрым, а конец его принесёт облегчение. Теперь же рыцарем овладел страх: взаимность Мирии могла ему только привидеться, могла быть плодом его фантазии, которая не давала ему покоя почти три года.

Чем ближе становился Бариган, тем больше Нильсу хотелось повернуть назад. Алексина же напротив необычайно оживилась. 

\- Поразительно! Эти дураки из Сэльцвига оказались правы! – воскликнула она, когда до городка оставалось не более двух часов пути.

\- О чем ты, пресветлая? – её возглас вывел рыцаря из мрачной задумчивости.

\- Я действительно чувствую остаточную аномалию! Очень безобразную, словно этот коридор на Светлый план небрежно вырвали из магической ткани. Ну ничего, я её подлатаю, прежде чем возвращаться. Думаю, у меня как раз будет время, пока ты будешь искать колдуна и моего спутника, этого несносного Альтанара!

\- Разве ты не собиралась в столицу, пресветлая госпожа? – всё так же мрачно спросил Нильс.

\- И до чего же глупы иногда бывают слуги! – только и ответила будущая Луна.

Но скоро она забыла о глупости своего слуги, потому что её стал занимать куда более важный вопрос. Важнее даже, чем платье.

\- Если бы только знать, сколько осталось времени до коронации! – повторяла она. - Быть может, Алисанне уже шьют наряд, чтобы она заняла моё место. Ах, я могла бы вернуться домой прямо отсюда, только бы знать, что такое позорное возвращение не отбросит тень на мою репутацию!

\- Я думал, вернуться на Светлый план не так уж просто… - начал Нильс.

\- Думать – явно не твой талант, - надменно прервала его Алексина. – Коридор тут уже есть, стоит лишь пройти по нему!

Сам рыцарь никакого коридора не видел, но, в отличие от своей спутницы, он был всего лишь человеком, и даже не магом, а потому решил, что продолжение разговора вряд ли сложится в его пользу и счёл за лучшее вернуться к своим мрачным мыслям.

***

В этот день отец Мирии изменил сложившемуся порядку и вызвал её к себе уже далеко за полдень. Девушка волновалась, что ему стало хуже, но стоило ему начать разговор, как беспокойство сменилось раздражением.

\- Я тут получил письмо, что маркиз Артаранский недавно овдовел, - почти сходу начал он. - Маркиз, конечно, не так богат и знатен, как граф Нимарет, но это может сыграть нам на руку, и…

\- Хватит! – не выдержала Мирия. – Хватит строить подобные планы!

По лицу отца она поняла, насколько глубоко потрясён он её заявлением, но отступать она не собиралась:

\- Я должна была выйти замуж за Арандола Д‘Эрдэ пять лет назад. Пять лет! В моём возрасте уже становится неприлично быть не замужем, а ты предлагаешь потратить ещё время на договорённости о помолвке, потом время на организацию свадьбы, что может растянуться на неизвестный срок!

\- Я думал, ты только рада, что не вышла замуж за Арандола, - хмуро отозвался Малькольм.

\- Да, но… - ей не хотелось признаваться, что она не ожидала, что Нильс пропадёт. – Я выйду замуж до конца года, - решительно сказала она и вышла, не желая выслушивать возражения отца.

Пусть так. Она в любом случае успеет встретиться с Нильсом. Если он её отвергнет, то будет уже неважно, кто станет её мужем. Но жить так, как жила до сих пор, она больше не могла.

***

Бариган встретил Алексину и Нильса суетой несмотря на вечерний час – люди вовсю готовились к сезону бурь. Большинство жителей предпочитало пережидать месяцы безжалостных метелей в Батлоре, и теперь они приводили в порядок дома, чтобы по весне было куда вернуться, а те немногие, кто оставался, принимали последние меры, чтобы перезимовать по возможности спокойно.

На рыночной площади яростно торговались, пытаясь подешевле купить дров и провизию; проверяли запасы сена для скотины и прочность сараев; а между домами вязали цветные канаты, по которым можно будет отыскать дорогу от двери до двери, если вдруг не захочется коротать вечер в одиночестве или потребуется помощь соседей. Народ здесь жил стойкий и дружелюбный, и даже жестокие зимы не могли испортить их настроения и отбить желания увидеться с соседями. 

В это время найти здесь место для ночлега было проще простого: семьи многих жителей уже перебрались в город, пока они сами заканчивали последние приготовления; почти в каждом доме нашлась бы пустующая комната, хозяину которой была бы очень кстати лишняя монетка. И по крайней мере один из таких хозяев точно не отказал бы Нильсу.

Рыцарь предусмотрительно попросил Алексину постоять за пределами рынка, пока он будет искать место для ночлега. По счастью, у звезды не было желания лезть в толпу людей. У рыцаря не было ни малейшего желания навлекать на мирных жителей этой деревеньки гнев без пяти минут небесной владычицы, и оставив её там, где он надеялся, она не сможет никому навредить, Нильс отправился на поиски старого знакомого.

Гарет Хольм был преуспевающим торговцем и обладателем едва ли не самого большого в Баригане строения. Кроме него разве что пара жителей, включая старосту, могла похвастаться двухэтажным домом. И, конечно, Гарет всегда был рад возможности стать ещё более преуспевающим и увеличить своё состояние.

Ниль нашёл его на рыночной площади, спорящим с кем-то из-за партии дров. Чуть полноватый купец в плотной куртке казался почти круглым; рот прятался за чёрными усами, а его тёмные глаза деловито сверкали, но даже несмотря на сдвинутые густые брови, вид у Гарета был добродушный.

\- А ты меня послушай, Вилли, я-то не забыл, как ты в прошлый раз подсунул мне несвежую рыбу! Так что изволь в этот раз расплачиваться деньгами, - услышал рыцарь.

Вилли, высокий нескладный детина, раздосадовано сплюнул и побрёл прочь, быстро растворившись в суете рыночной площади.

\- Весь в делах, как и всегда, старина Гарет, - улыбнулся Нильс старому знакомому.

\- Мастер Нильс! Вот так да! – радостно воскликнул торговец. – Да уж в делах так в делах! Сезон бурь на носу, надо всё распродать поскорее и убираться в Батлор отсюда.

\- Мне бы снять две комнаты, найдётся у тебя место?

\- Как не найтись! Да хоть прям сейчас можешь туда прямо и отправиться, и он бесцеремонно отпихнул рыцаря от своего лотка, давая место для новых покупателей. – Давай, иди уже! Клара всё устроит.

Клара, жена Гарета, была тихой и скромной женщиной, которая вряд ли хоть раз повысила голос или сурово взглянула на кого-то, но полная какой-то особенной силы, отчего и муж, и дети слушались её беспрекословно, если только ей случалось высказать мнение, отличное от их.

Когда Нильс и его спутница добрались до дома Хольмов, Клара поприветствовала их по обыкновению скромно. Нильса она помнила, а звезде выразила почтение в своей сдержанной и полной благородства манере. Как ни странно, Алексина осталась довольна.

Дети уже отправились в Батлор, и Нильсу дом показался пустым и тихим. Хозяйка извинилась, что не может подать ужин прямо сейчас, потому что не ждала гостей, а Гарет приходит позже.

Каждый раз, когда Нильс смотрел на хрупкую Клару, чьё лицо с огромными серыми глазами обрамляли аккуратно уложенные тёмные волосы, рыцарь думал о том, что не может представить ничего, что могло бы смутить или вывести из равновесия эту женщину. И хоть ему доводилось встречать самых разных людей, среди которых были и куда менее достойные, но пользующиеся куда большими благами, нежели жена купца в захудалом городишке, именно в этой роли Клара казалась на своём месте.

Невозможно было представить её где-то, кроме как в скромной мягко освещённой гостиной, сплошь отделанной грубоватыми досками; и с мужем более подходящим, чем Гарет.

К тому моменту, как пришёл хозяин дома, Нильс успел насладиться баней, которая была предметом особой гордости Гарета, и теперь рыцарь чувствовал, что умирает от голода. По счастью, ужин был уже на столе, и Нильс на пару с Гаретом набросился на запеченную картошку, жареную рыбу и разнообразные соленья. Алексина царственно сидела во главе стола, но к еде не притронулась, но к счастью Клара ничем не показала, что обратила на это внимание, а Гарет ограничился многозначительным взглядом в сторону Нильса.

Когда с ужином было покончено и слуги оставили на столе только большой кувшин пива и кружки мужчин, Клара предложила Алексине перейти в гостиную. Звезда, казалось, была только рада избавиться от компании Нильса и Гарета, и с её уходом рыцарь почувствовал себя почти счастливым.

Пока Клара развлекала Алексину, Гарет рассказывал Нильсу новости Батлора. Рыцарь слушал вполуха: его не слишком интересовала новая корова мастера Вана и сгоревшая мастерская Рыжего Дона; но проводить вечер в тихой столовой и с кружечкой отменного пива ему было приятно.

\- А, чуть не забыл! – глаза Гарета хитро сверкнули, говоря о том, что он намеренно приберёг самое интересное напоследок. – Тут несколько дней назад была девица эта, ну та, которая с Квинзи работает, запамятовал я её имя. Вся такая чернявая, плащ развевается, глаза сверкают! – Нильс оживился. – Говорили, она по туннелю пришла, да сам я не видел. Всё вертелась, про тебя выспрашивала, мол, не было ли тебя здесь. Я ещё подивился, как это так вышло, что Квинзи ей не сказал, что тебя тут уже давнёхонько не видели! А она поспрашивала всех, да и стрелой в Батлор умчалась! По всему видно было, что торопилась страшно.

Нильс почувствовал смутные сомнения.

\- Вот уж не знаю, что за дела у неё тут, но честно скажу, плащ у неё из сукна отменного! И цвет этот тёмно-алый! Золото, а не плащ! 

Сомнений у Нильса стало меньше, но это его совсем не обрадовало.

\- Марисса? – недоверчиво спросил он, искренне надеясь, что ошибается.

\- Точно! Так и звать её – Марисса! – обрадовался Гарет. – Имя-то какое, такое сразу и не запомнишь!

\- Погоди, что значит «та, которая с Квинзи работает»? – Нильс всё ещё пытался убедить себя, что всё это какая-то ошибка.

\- Ну та самая, которой он хвастал. А, погоди-ка, тебя тогда уже тут не было! – купец хлопнул себя по лбу. – Значится пару лет назад ездил я в Сэльцвиг за товаром. Зашёл я пообедать, но только не в какую-нибудь эльфскую едальню, там готовят ужасно, а денег содрут уж будь уверен. Нет, я пошёл в знакомое местечко, где муж свояченицы моей работает, я всегда только туда и хожу. Так вот смотрю, а там Квинзи сидит, да как будто празднует что-то: всё веселится, да к народу лезет. Подошёл я поближе, а Квинзи всем кругом портрет девицы какой-то тычет, и хвастает «смотрите, мол, кто теперь на меня работает, сама…» как её там, говоришь?

\- Марисса, - еле слышно вставил Нильс.

\- Точно, Марисса. «Вот эта самая Марисса на меня теперь работает» - так он и говорил. Ну да я всегда думал, что в Таине все немного это… того, особенно маг ихний, а тут уж решил, всё, съехал Квинзи окончательно. Ну да и мне что за дело? Я покончил со своими закупками и домой. И думать забыл про эту… ну про девицу эту, всё время её имя забываю. Так вот забыл я про неё, а как увидел несколько дней тому, так живо вспомнил. Девица-то она видная! Волосы чёрные, глаза без ножа режут. С Кларой моей, конечно, ей не тягаться, но девица видная, это да.

\- А он не говорил, зачем её нанял?

\- Может и говорил, да только я уже не слушал. Но всё он радовался, что теперь-то дела у него пойдут на лад. Да вот только я тебе скажу, что-то не очень-то на это похоже! Как жили в Батлоре, так и живём до сих пор, - подытожил Гарет.

Нильс задумался. То, что Марисса оказалась помощницей Квинзи, поразило его куда меньше, чем он мог предположить. Но сомнений в том, что это имеет непосредственное отношение к нему, почти не было. Очень маловероятным ему казалось, чтобы у чародея вдруг появился какой-то интерес на Восточных островах, и Марисса встретила там Нильса по чистой случайности. Рыцарь не хотел думать, в чём именно заключалась роль наёмницы, куда больше его занимало и печалило то, что их дружба оказалась фикцией.

И всё-таки к собственному удивлению Нильс не испытывал ни разочарования, ни злости, ни обиды, а только удивление и грусть. Не так уж часто он находил новых друзей, чтобы без сожаления их терять. Рыцарь вспомнил их разговор в Сэльцвиге и понял и горячность Мариссы и то, откуда ей столько было известно о Мирии. 

\- Я пойду проверю, как там леди Алексина, - неуверенно сказал рыцарь, надеясь побыть наедине со своими мыслями.

Алексину он нашёл в гостиной. Она сидела в высоком кресле на некотором расстоянии от камина и не отрываясь смотрела на огонь, а Клара пристроилась с вязанием на низенькой скамеечке у самого очага. Рыцарь тихонько вошёл и сел на стул у двери.

\- … и с тех пор они жили счастливо, - закончила хозяйка дома.

Звезда засмеялась и захлопала в ладоши:

\- Отличная сказка! Расскажи ещё одну!

Нильс улыбнулся, решив, что и его взбодрит хорошая история, тем более что Клара была одним из лучших рассказчиков, которых он знал. Но под её спокойный и немного печальный голос, рыцарь отправился блуждать по своим мыслям, довольно быстро потеряв нить истории. В себя его привела звенящая тишина. Нильс вдруг понял, что рядом с ним стоит Гарет, а комната, несмотря на поздний час, наполнена светом.

\- Я могу спеть эту историю, - тихо сказала Алексина. А может, Нильсу только показалось, что она что-то сказала. Звезда сияла, но не безжалостно, и не холодно, как когда только упала, а мягко и немного грустно. Этот свет не заставлял щуриться, но различить в нём будущую Луну было невозможно.

А потом она _запела_.

Сколько Нильс ни пытался потом описать, о чём была эта песня, он не мог найти нужных слов. Песня накрыла его, и потащила куда-то вниз, в самые глубины неба, где рождаются и молниеносно быстро сменяют друг друга бессмертные миры. В одном рыцарь чувствовал себя всемогущим, а в следующий миг в другом ему разрывало грудь от осознания собственного бессилия. Он не знал, какую сказку рассказывает звезда, но он точно чувствовал, что в ней была большая любовь и великая светлая грусть. В ней был свет, который одолел тьму, но именно от этого и было на душе так горько. В ней хотелось смеяться лишь оттого, что только смех и помогал всё исправить, а когда она закончилась, Нильс понял, что щёки его мокры от слёз, и что нет ничего проще, чем научиться летать.

\- Спасибо, это была чудесная сказка, - сказала будущая Луна Кларе. – Я обязательно запомню её.

Казалось, прошла вечность, прежде чем тишину тёмной, освещённой лишь слабыми отблесками камина, комнаты нарушил первый вздох, показавшийся оглушительным. Именно этот звук привёл в чувство Нильса, и всё вокруг снова стало реальным.

\- Благодарим вас, пресветлая госпожа, - негромко сказала Клара, изящно кланяясь.

Алексина улыбнулась. Не так, как обычно, когда она расписывала своё платье или от осознания собственного превосходства, а очень мягко, и Нильс вдруг обнаружил, что знает, за что её выбрали следующей Луной, и он не мог не улыбнуться ей в ответ.

А ещё рыцарь понял, что ему спокойно. После песни на душе осталась лишь лёгкая печаль, а осадок от неприятного разговора с Мариссой и то, что она работает на Квинзи, и остатки чар Ледяной королевы, и усталость заснеженных пустошей - все тревоги и сомнения впитала и унесла с собой волшебная сказка. Мысль о том, что уже завтра он будет в Батлоре больше не пугала.

Впервые за много дней он спокойно заснул и крепко спал, а проснувшись чувствовал себя отдохнувшим, хоть долго отдыхать ему и не пришлось.

Нильс и звезда, которая снова стала привычно надменной, покидали Бариган утром настолько ранним, что оно ещё могло сойти за ночь. Хозяева встали проводить своих гостей и, к удивлению Нильса, ничуть не казались расстроенными необходимостью пожертвовать сном.

\- Раньше встанешь – больше продашь, - бодро заверил друга Гарет за завтраком. – Кроме того, надо подготовить для тебя лошадку!

Рыцарь удивлённо посмотрел на него.

\- Думал я, думал, - ответил он. – Неспокойно мне, что вы по дороге пешком идёте. Да и девица эта маговская мне покоя не даёт. Поторопиться бы вам в Батлор, вот что я думаю. Да и леди сапожки стаптывать не придётся. А коляску управляющему моему оставишь, он мне её пригонит днём.

Прощаясь, Нильс долго и горячо благодарил друга за приют и особенно за коляску. Уж он-то знал, что Гарет и в более спокойное время года очень неохотно даёт своё имущество кому бы то ни было, и ему польстило оказанное доверие. Но больше всего он был признателен, что купец не задавал лишних вопросов, а всё своё недоумение, которое не мог не вызвать визит Нильса, выразил лишь бормотанием под нос при расставании. «Ну и с диковинными же людьми работают в Ордене Белого Ежа» – услышал рыцарь и кивнул. Клара же лишь молча улыбнулась и сложила в коляску сумку с едой. С Алексиной хозяйка простилась более торжественно, но с той же мягкостью.

Махнув друзьям на прощанье и убедившись, что его спутница удобно устроилась в повозке, он направил крепкую чёрную лошадку прочь от гостеприимного дома. Пора было торопиться в замок Таин.

****Глава 7, в которой каждый находит свою дорогу.** **

Несколько дней Марисса наблюдала за замком Таин из Батлора. Она запоминала расписание стражников, время и места их ленивых обходов, маршруты слуг в Батлоре. У неё сложилось впечатление, что охрана замка – не более чем формальность, и не покидающее ощущение того, что она просто теряет время, ужасно раздражало Мариссу.

Обычно это не было проблемой. Богатый опыт наёмницы говорил, что лучше потратить как можно больше времени на подготовку, чем испортить всё дело из-за одной неучтённой мелочи. Но сейчас она слишком боялась, что Нильс догонит её, и она не успеет достигнуть своей цели. Поэтому уже на четвёртый день Марисса рискнула проникнуть в замок, хотя о происходящем внутри знала лишь по слухам. 

Днём, когда нельзя было увидеть происходящее внутри через окна, она следила за Калиндой, девушкой, работающей в замке.

\- Лила, если бы ты только знала, как я устала! – жаловалась Калинда своей подруге, у которой покупала зелень для хозяйского стола. – Эта «госпожа Мирия» такая зазнайка! То она всё плакалась, что её драгоценный рыцарь где-то пропадает, а теперь у неё новый хахаль!

\- У тебя в последнее время только и разговоров, что о новом кавалере твоей хозяйки, - усмехнулась Лила. – Уж не положила ли ты на него глаз?

Калинда залилась краской.

\- А что? Конечно, может Мирия Фиравель и выйдет когда-нибудь замуж, да только у неё это так ловко получается, что у тебя есть все шансы её обскакать, - смех не помешал Лиле ловко перевязывать петрушку.

\- Да ну тебя! – Калинда притворно нахмурилась, а губы её растянулись в улыбке. Видно, эта мысль всё-таки казалась ей приятной.

Марисса же, стоя у соседнего лотка и внимательно прислушиваясь к разговору подруг, восприняла эти слова гораздо ближе к сердцу, чем сама бы хотела. Но сколько бы ни осталось времени до замужества Мирии Фиравель, наёмница не намерена была растрачивать его впустую. Более того, она была полна решимости сделать всё, чтобы Мирия никогда не вышла замуж.

Она проникла замок через незапертое окно, выходящее на один из балконов. Обойти стражников не составило особого труда, но теперь следовало быть осторожней. Она совершенно не представляла, где искать Мирию, и как до неё добраться. Конечно, она могла бы спросить у Квинзи, но почему-то наёмница была уверена, что волшебник совсем не рад будет её здесь увидеть, не говоря уже о помощи.

И хоть Нильс мог прийти в Батлор в любой день, Марисса решила рискнуть и потерять ещё день или даже два, чтобы разобраться в происходящем в замке. Это не составило большого труда: здесь было мало стражи, ещё меньше слуг, а из господ наёмница насчитала только четырёх человек: Квинзи, Мирию, её отца и Альтанара. Последний, насколько поняла Марисса, был гостем Мирии – тем самым хахалем, о котором говорила Калинда, и причиной недавней ссоры между Мирией и её отцом.

Малькольм Фиравельа явно намеревался в ближайшее время выставить этого «хахаля» из своего дома, о чём едва ли не в открытую сообщил дочери в тот вечер, который Марисса провела в замке. Для наёмницы это был бы крайне удачный поворот: этот белобрысый почти всё время был рядом с Мирией, но к сожалению разговор был отложен до утра.

Когда замок уснул, Марисса предприняла попытку прокрасться в покои Мирии, но когда она подошла к двери, удивлённая отсутствием стражи, она обнаружила у двери сидящего в кресле Альтанара с книгой. В неверном свете эльфийских светочей казалось, что он сам излучает неяркое сияние. Прежде чем наёмница повернулась, чтобы бесшумно исчезнуть, он поднял голову и как ни в чём ни бывало сказал:

\- Ты как-то поздно, Мирия сейчас спит. Приходи лучше утром, - он улыбнулся и вернулся к чтению книги.

Наёмница не стала выяснять, за кого он её принял, посчитав за лучшее скрыться в тенях и оставить исполнение задуманного до утра.

***

Мирия сидела в столовой и злилась. Она была рада, что её отец вышел к завтраку, но её ни капельки не радовало, что причиной этому стал её друг. Накануне отец пытался убедить Мирию выгнать Альтанара из замка, убеждал в том, что таким скользким типам не место в Батлоре и что Мирия убьёт его, если решит связать свою жизнь с кем-то подобным. С чего вдруг её отец сделал подобные предположения, Мирия не знала, но всё это ужасно её разозлило и расстроило.

Завтрак прошёл в мрачном молчании, нарушать которое осмеливался только Альтанар, словно не замечавший гнетущей атмосферы. Когда же с едой было покончено, Малькольм попросил гостя пройти с ним в кабинет, и Мирия догадывалась, зачем. Она не торопилась покидать столовую, уныло ковыряя остатки давно уже остывшего омлета, и всё своё раздражение выражала в гневных взглядах, которые кидала в сторону Квинзи, как обычно замешкавшегося и только сейчас приступившего к десерту.

Вдруг, к большому удивлению Мирии, двустворчатые двери столовой распахнулись с грохотом, и на пороге она увидела Мариссу. Она выглядела гораздо более опасной и высокой, чем представлялось Мирии.

\- Вот мы и встретились, Мирия Фиравель, - алые губы Мариссы изогнулись в хищной улыбке.

\- Марисса?! – воскликнул Квинзи. – Что ты здесь делаешь?

\- Стража! – крикнула Мирия, вскакивая со стула.

\- Не трудись их звать, - улыбка наёмницы стала шире. – Боюсь, они не смогут тебе помочь.

Квинзи побелел как полотно, а Мирия почувствовала, как внутри у неё всё сжалось от ужаса. 

\- Ты… ты убила их?! – взвизгнул волшебник.

\- Что здесь вообще происходит и кто вы такая? – раздался вдруг неожиданно сильный голос Малькольма.

Должно быть он закончил говорить с Альтанаром и вернулся, или просто услышал крики Квинзи. Марисса явно не ожидала, что их прервут, но быстро взяла себя в руки, и в глазах её засверкала холодная ненависть. 

\- Я пришла, чтобы убить Мирию Фиравель. 

На несколько мгновений воцарилась тишина, а потом все вдруг начали суетиться и перебивать друг друга.

\- Разберись с ней, Квинзи! За что я тебе плачу! – ревел Малькольм.

Волшебник же размахивал вилкой, в сторону наёмницы, пытаясь одновременно прочитать заклинание и высказать своей помощнице всё, что он думает о её появлении. 

\- Валандро ирас… Марисса, мы о таком не договаривались! Дарай литен… Ты должна была всего лишь задержать Нильса! Анкерон ла…

Мирия отступала и то, что она наконец-то получила долгожданное «хоть сколько-нибудь интересное приключение» совсем её не утешало. В голове лихорадочно метались мысли, но страх, объявший девушку, не давал сосредоточиться. Марисса же не стала ждать, пока этот балаган прекратится и отточенным движением метнула в Мирию кинжал. Мирия инстинктивно зажмурилась и рухнула на землю, понимая, что её это не успевает, но секунда прошла, а она всё ещё была жива.

Снова наступила тишина и когда Мирия решилась открыть глаза, она увидела, что прямо перед ней стоит Альтнар и подбрасывает в руке кинжал Мариссы со своей вечной жизнерадостной улыбкой. Лицо наёмницы исказилось.

\- Я доберусь до тебя, и Нильс будет моим! – крикнула она и бросилась к Мирии.

Та как смогла быстро подобрала юбки и бросилась в сторону, чтобы между ней и Мариссой оказался стол, а краем глаза она увидела, как Альтанар распахнул ближайшее окно и крикнул куда-то наверх:

\- Аллен, ты должен мне десятку!

***

Солнце ещё не успело пройти и половины пути по небосклону, когда Нильс и Алексина вошли в ворота замка Таин. Лошадке, которую одолжил им Гарет, пришлось нелегко, и Нильс был поражён её выносливостью: он и не думал, что они приедут в Батлор так быстро.

Но теперь уже Алексине не было необходимости его подгонять, рыцарь и без того торопился. Едва ли не бегом он взбежал по пологому склону, ведущему от Батлора к замку Таин, и с трудом держал себя в руках, здороваясь со стражниками у ворот. Алексина была взбудоражена не меньше его.

\- Прекрасно! Проход открывали прямо отсюда!

\- Первым делом мы встретимся с хозяйкой замка, а потом вместе придумаем, как вернуть тебя назад, Пресветлая.

\- А потом я останусь здесь, а вы отправитесь за Альтанаром, - кивнула Алексина. – Совершенно неприлично вернуться на Светлый план без сопровождения!

\- Конечно, пресветлая, - Нильс даже не взглянул на свою спутницу, осматривая до боли знакомых холл. Мозаичный пол, большие окна, обшитые деревом стены и широкая лестница ведущая к основным комнатам – ничего не изменилось со времён его последнего визита. Всё так же из экономии горело лишь три эльфийских светоча из шести; всё так же выцветшие от времени, а потому очень и очень дорогие гобелены на стенах; всё так же стулья из красного дерева, ещё старше и дороже гобеленов, а потому никто и никогда не осмеливался в них садиться; и всё так же звуки шагов тонули в мягком ковре на лестнице.

Поднявшись на площадку, Нильс задумался, куда идти дальше. В это время Мирия, должно быть уже закончила завтракать и сейчас в библиотеке или в своих покоях; но Нильс начал колебаться, стоит ли идти сразу к ней или стоит сперва заглянуть к Джоане.

Его размышления прервал странный шум, донёсшийся со стороны залов и столовой, и рыцарь поспешил на этот звук. Повернув по коридору, он через распахнутые двери столовой с удивлением воззрился на престранную картину. В первые несколько секунд он не понимал, что вообще происходит.

Он увидел Мариссу, которая носилась вокруг стола за Мирией. Малькольма, котороый, казалось, не мог решить, что ему делать: умирать или возмущаться, а потому хватался за сердце и грозно орал на Квинзи, чтобы тот навёл порядок. Сам волшебник стоял на коленях на столе, сжимая в одной руке посох, а в другой вилку, и сбивчиво читал заклинания, причем, казалось, он всё время сбивался и начинал читать сначала, но каждый раз новые заклятья; время от времени он пытался стукнуть Мариссу посохом, но она ловко уворачивалась. На другом конце стола Нильс увидел незнакомого белокожего светловолосого человека, который показался ему похожим на Алексину. Незнакомец с радостной улыбкой на благородном лице, вооружённый канделябром, размахивал им, старательно делая вид, что пытается остановить Мариссу, но выглядело это скорее как создание хаоса ради хаоса.

Рыцарь лихорадочно пытался придумать, как остановить это безумие, но прежде чем его успели хотя бы услышать, у него из-за спины раздался громкий голос

\- Альтанар!? Чем это ты занят, позволь спросить! – прозвучали эти слова вовсе не как просьба позволить что бы то ни было; это даже на вопрос не очень-то было похоже, скорее на приказ, которому следует повиноваться немедленно и беспрекословно.

Все участники нелепого действа застыли в странных позах и уставились на вышедшую из-за спины Нильса Алексину. И действительно было на что посмотреть: она излучала силу, её волосы и кожа сияли холодным светом, а глаза пылали гневом. Нильсу пришло в голову, что даже древние короли из легенд не были столь властными, как эта хрупкая девушка. 

\- Леди Алексина! – улыбка не сошла с лица звезды, но изменилась с беспечно-весёлой на услужливую. – А я как раз искал вас!

Алексина недоверчиво сощурилась. Судя по тому, что Нильс только что увидел, Альтанар был занят чем угодно, только не поисками будущей Луны, и она это, похоже, тоже прекрасно понимала.

\- Нильс! – вдруг воскликнул Малькольм. – Ох, Нильс, как я рад, что ты здесь! Я совсем плох, и мне просто необходима твоя помощь, чтобы со всем разобраться!

Глядя на то, как энергично хозяин дома к нему продвигается и с каким энтузиазмом несколько мгновений назад орал на Квинзи, Нильс засомневался, что он «совсем плох», но подумать ему об этом не дали.

\- Нильс?! – хором воскликнули Мирия и Марисса.

\- Я думаю, нам всем надо успокоиться, - медленно начал Нильс, на которого уставилось несколько пар глаз. Он не знал толком, что говорить, но молчать было опасно. – Пресветлая, уверен, твой друг искал тебя, а нашёл место разрыва, но это очень удачное совпадение, потому что в противном случае вы могли бы разминуться, и тогда не избежать бы бесчестья, не говоря уже о том, что вы могли бы опоздать, и новой Луной стала бы Ал…иссандра, - неуверенно закончил он.

Алексина бросила быстрый взгляд на Нильса, потом на Альтанара, и последний снова расплылся в улыбке. Рыцарь почувствовал себя уверенней. Никто из собравшихся не внушал ему чувства безопасности, но вспоминая о неимоверной силе будущей Луны, он посчитал, что главная опасность миновала, и дальше будет проще.

\- Сир Малькольм, вам лучше прилечь, или, по крайней мере, присесть. Мирия, у вас же есть удобные кресла.

Девушка послушно направилась к отцу и под руку повела его к большому креслу у стены. 

\- Марисса, - Нильс тяжело вздохнул и повернулся к наёмнице, которая всё так же стояла, сжимая в руке кинжал. – Что ты здесь делаешь?

Наёмница не ответила.

\- Да она просто ревнует! Совсем с ума сошла! – проворчал Квинзи, неуклюже слезая со стола. – Пришла сюда убивать Мирию, чтобы заполучить тебя. И ради этого пренебрегла обязанностями. И даже не думай, что я напишу тебе рекомендацию после этого.

\- Марисса, - с нажимом сказал рыцарь, стараясь не смотреть в сторону Мирии. – Ты знаешь, что я люблю Мирию.

У Мирии вырвалось победное «Ха!», но под быстрым и строгим взглядом Нильса она смешалась и принялась старательно делать вид, что заботится о Малкольме, который решил, что раз есть, кому навести порядок, то можно снова чувствовать себя хуже. А Марисса зло сощурилась и перехватила нож.

\- Послушай, - продолжил Нильс уже мягче. – Давай поговорим чуть позже...

\- Не стоит с ней разговаривать, - возмутилась Мирия. – Квинзи приказал ей задержать тебя, чтобы ты не вернулся в Батлор!

\- Мирия! Позаботься об отце! – рявкнул рыцарь. – Марисса. Пожалуйста, подожди меня внизу. Я спущусь, как только смогу, но не делай глупостей.

Девушка поджала губы, но не двинулась с места.

\- Марисса, - Нильс устало вздохнул. – Пожалуйста.

Наконец, к большому облегчению рыцаря, наёмница вышла из комнаты, даже не вглянув на него.

\- Квинзи, - обратился он к последнему участницу этого цирка.

Волшебник, старательно поправлявший мантию, поднял на рыцаря взгляд полный чувства собственной важности.

\- Уверен, без твоего участия этот балаган был бы невозможен, – Нильс нахмурился.

\- Можешь смеяться сколько угодно, глупый рыцарь! – победоносно воскликнул волшебник. – Но ты не сможешь отрицать, что мой план сработал прекрасно! Малькольм болеет, тебя не было достаточно долго, чтобы Мирия оказалась в моей власти.

\- Это неправда! - снова встряла Мирия, и на этот раз Нильс ничего ей не ответил.

\- И можешь сколько угодно смеяться надо мной, но я всё-таки призвал этих двоих на землю!

Прежде чем Нильс успел что-то предпринять, Алексина, которая до того молча пыталась передать взглядом всё, что она думает об Альтанаре, направилась к волшебнику. Голос её зазвучал так грозно и мощно, что все остальные звуки показались беспомощными.

\- Хочешь сказать, я попала на Нижний план по твоей вине, жалкий человек!?

Квинзи был выше, но сейчас он сжался и казался совсем беспомощным, а тонкая фигурка звезды казалась такой сильной, словно способна была поглотить весь мир.

\- Я… - неуверенно начал маг, отступая.

\- Пресветлая, что бы ты ни решила, я прошу тебя предоставить расправу над этим негодяем смертным, - быстро вставил Нильс прежде чем она успела свершить правосудие.

\- С чего мне слушать тебя?

Как бы ни хотелось рыцарю сказать, что он достаточно ей помогал, чтобы она хоть раз его послушала, он понимал, что это не возымеет на будущую небесную властительницу никакого эффекта, а потому воззвал к самому сильному её чувству: чувству превосходства надо всеми.

\- Не стоит тратить свои силы на этого недостойного человека! Сил других людей на это вполне хватит! 

\- О, я мог бы остаться в Алессии и разобраться с ним, а вы бы отправились на Светлый план! – вставил Альтанар.

\- Ты. Предлагаешь. Мне. Вернуться. Одной, - теперь гнев звезды вновь обратился на Альтанара. – Как смеешь ты даже подумать о таком! Это вульгарно, пошло, неприлично! НЕ-ПРИ-ЕМ-ЛЕ-МО! – Альтанар сник, а Алексина, выплеснув гнев, продолжила спокойнее. – Кроме того, без меня ты вернуться не сможешь.

Видимо, ощущение собственной важности успокоило её достаточно, чтобы звезда была способна выслушать предложение Нильса.

\- В нашей стране есть специальное место, под названием «Чёрная луна», - начал рыцарь, и Альтанар с трудом подавил смех.

\- Что за глупое название! – возмутилась Алексина.

\- Согласен, но уверяю вас, они накажут Квинзи по всей строгости. Вам лишь нужно написать письмо Совету магов Сэльцвига, в котором описать все его злодеяния и попросить предоставить это дело «Чёрной луне».

\- И всё? – недоверчиво спросила она.

\- Уверен, Пресветлая, на Совет ваш приказ произведёт гораздо более сильное впечатление, если вы приложите к письму локон своих волос, - осторожно сказал рыцарь и, опасаясь небесной кары, быстро добавил: - Это будет по Правилам и докажет подлинность письма.

Алексина задумалась, а в глазах её Нильс заметил блеск, который уже видел, когда она слушала сказки. Должно быть письмо и локон волос вызвали у неё какие-то приятные ассоциации, а может она просто подумала о том, как прекрасно, что Квинзи получит по заслугам. Но так или иначе, после недолгого молчания, звезда с достоинством произнесла:

\- Благодарю тебя. Я освобождаю тебя от твоей службы, - в её голосе снова зазвучали властные нотки. - Альтанар, я желаю написать письмо.

\- Пойдёмте, миледи, я покажу, где это можно устроить наилучшим образом, - предложил тот, явно решивший быть максимально полезным.

\- И захвати с собой чародея, - бросила будущая Луна.

Альтанар взял под руку едва ли не подпрыгивающего от радости Квинзи. В комнате остались лишь Нильс, Мирия и Малькольм, который старательно делал вид, что снова умирает, но выходило у него не больно-то убедительно. Мирия посмотрела на Нильса, и тот вдруг вспомнил о тысяче важных дел, одно из которых требовалось решить как можно скорее.

\- Я… Пойду поговорю с Мариссой, - как-то неловко сказал он и чуть ли не выбежал из комнаты.

***

Стоило рыцарю появиться, как Марисса начала пламенную речь о том, что была с ним искренна, несмотря на приказы Квинзи, и что бы ни говорил волшебник, она бы ни за что не причинила ему вреда. Она говорила так, словно подготовила и заучила речь. Нильс деликатно перебил её, чтобы сообщить, что он уже знает о её связи с Квинзи. Если наёмницу и удивило это открытие, то виду она не подала, а рыцарь продолжал:

\- Я был рад путешествовать с тобой, и был уверен, что мы сможем остаться друзьями, несмотря на заговоры Квинзи, - сказал рыцарь. – Пока не попыталась убить девушку, которую я люблю. Не знаю, смогу ли я когда-нибудь простить подобное.

Лицо девушки дрогнуло. И Нильс понял, что когда-нибудь скорее всего он бы смог простить даже её попытки разлучить их с Мирией, если бы был уверен, что она поджимает губы из сожаления о том, что едва не совершила, а не о том, что её план провалился.

\- Надеюсь, когда-нибудь ты станешь счастливой, но я с тобой больше никаких дел иметь не хочу. И будь уверена, если когда-нибудь ещё я тебя увижу, ты обретёшь врага в Ордене Белого Ежа.

С этими словами он оставил её и ни разу не оглянулся.

***

\- Он ушёл, можешь перестать притворяться, - холодно сказала Мирия отцу, когда рыцарь сбежал под предлогом объяснений с Мариссой.

Малькольм открыл глаза и выпрямился в кресле, а Мирия устало принялась поднимать раскиданную посуду, чтобы чем-то занять себя.

\- Не знаю, что это была за девица, но погром она учинила знатный, – сердито спросил её отец. – Нильс здорово нас выручил.

Мирия наградила его хмурым, но красноречивым взглядом,

\- Ладно, намёк понял. Похоже, что маркизу Артаранскому придётся искать себе жену самому, - Малькольм устало поднялся и медленно отправился к себе в кабинет. Торопиться было уже некуда.

***

Несмотря на то, что всё закончилось и закончилось благополучно, Мирии и Нильсу никак не удавалось остаться вдвоём, слишком уж многое надо было сделать. Первым делом Нильс выпустил слуг. Оказалось, что Марисса никого не убила, а только заперла стражников вместе с остальными обитателями замка в людской, пока они завтракали.

Потом предстояло побеседовать с Малькольмом и разобраться с Квинзи. Первый долго и дотошно расспрашивал рыцаря о его путешествиях, образе жизни и о Мариссе. А второй был так счастлив, что теперь у него есть стоящая рекомендация в «Черную луну» и теперь он может, наконец, всерьёз заняться своей злодейской карьерой, что бесконечно извинялся за доставленные неудобства и засыпал Нильса благодарностями. Освободившись от них, рыцарь отправился в Батлор убедиться, что Марисса действительно покинула север.

Когда, наконец, Алексина и Альтанар закончили рекомендательное, то есть обличающее, письмо Квинзи, когда замок привели в порядок, Малькольм отправился отдыхать, а Квинзи собирать свои пожитки, уже спустились сумерки. И звёзды готовились отправиться в путь.

\- Я придала проходу изящества настолько, чтобы по нему было не позорно возвращаться, - заключила Алексина. – Не желаю больше тратить тут время.

\- Прощайте, Мирия и Нильс! – с жизнерадостной улыбкой сказал Альтанар. – Это было очень весело!

\- Надеюсь, ты всё-таки выиграешь ставку, сделанную на нас, - улыбнулась Мирия и в ответ на вопросительный взгляд Нильса шепнула: - Я тебе потом расскажу.

\- Прощайте, - сказал рыцарь, с улыбкой. – Для меня было честью сопровождать вас, пресветлая госпожа.

Алексина сдержанно кивнула, словно не было нужды озвучивать то, что и так очевидно.

\- Спасибо за сказки, Нильс, - сказала она, и его имя из её уст показалось рыцарю таким чужим, что он задумался, а обращалась ли она к нему по имени хоть раз за время их путешествия.

А потом они отправились домой. Нильс ожидал, что появится сияющий мост, мерцающий вихрь или хотя бы столб света. Но вместо этого Алексина просто стала подниматься в воздух, а через несколько мгновений – Нильс не сомневался, что их количество было определено Правилами – за ней последовал Альтанар. Когда они были уже так высоко, что Нильсу и Мирии приходилось задирать головы, Альтанар помахал рукой новым друзьям и те с улыбками ответили.

Глядя на удаляющихся звёзд, Мирия спросила:

\- А что теперь делать нам?

Нильс посмотрел ей в глаза и улыбнулся.

\- Жить долго и счастливо.


End file.
